How Do You Sleep
by Fresh and Formal
Summary: BFFL. That's how it always was until he finally got the courage to change it. "This is it! I'm going to tell her. I like you, a lot." He said to himself. What would happen if she never showed up to the party he was having? TxG & MORE. FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. Back To The Old Days

**Hey, I decided to post this today, because it's my 1 month mark for HSM3. 30 more days till it hits the theaters. And I just found out recently, that the tickets will start selling on Friday, September 26, 2008. What a coincidence, September 26 is my birthday. Hope someone gets me some tickets. Lol!**

**As you know, I had a hard drive that crashed, and I decided to stop making my _Amazed _Troyella stories. But I brought this back. I hope you guys actually read this one, seeing that I wasn't getting any reviews on _Amazed_. / Oh, and if you're to lazy to read the paragraphs, I'm posting this up on _YouTube_ too. But like the shorter version. Ahaha. Anyways, hope you like it. This time I won't post till i get at least a couple reviews. So please review!** **The link to my_ Youtube Channel_ will be at the bottom, at the end of the chapter. **

**Discalimer: Might as well put one on the first chapter of this story. I don't own HSM, but I wish did. I don't own the song _How Do You Sleep_ which is by _Jesse McCartney_. (It's a good song, listen to it. It's catchy.) I do own the story line. Ahaha. Anyways, hope that long rant didn't make you exit my story. Read on.**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 1:**

_The gang and their families are at the Bolton's house having they're Monthly Get-Together. The parents were sitting on the chairs that were placed on the patio of the Bolton's backyard. The Dads were talking about sports while barbecuing, the Moms were talking about their children and how big they've gotten. The kids were… well, being kids. They were playing the well known game called Hide and Seek. Or was it Hide and Go Seek? Well none of that matters right now, what matters is 'who the winner of the game is, 'cause the winner is the most awesomest kid alive.' …quoted by the kids of course._

"_10…9…8…7…4…2- -" The 4 year-old Chad counted as the others started to find a hiding place._

"_HEY! What happened to 6 and 5, Chad?!" The young Taylor said while stopping her search for a hiding place. "Yeah, and 3!!" The 3 and a half year old Gabriella said while popping out from her hiding place. "I don't think Chad can count like you girls can." Troy said while popping up from beside Gabriella. An over-dramatic gasp was heard. "Troy! You can't hide where Gabby is hiding!" The little Sharpay said while helping her brother Ryan up from the ground, brushing off the dirt. "Yeah Troy, you'll get girl cooties!" Ryan said, making a face. "And Gabby, you'd get boy cooties!" Sharpay said making the same face._

_The adults had stopped what they were doing to watch their kids._

_The dads chuckled. "Seems like they still believe in 'cooties'," Mrs. Evans said._

"_And I hope they keep it that way until they're 20." All of the dads with daughters said in unison. They all laughed again._

"_So, what about you and Ryan? You're a girl and Ryan's a boy! Don't you guys get each others' cooties?" Gabriella said. "Yeah, what she said!" Troy said, crossing his arms. "That's different. We're twins, brother and sister." Ryan said putting an arm on his sister's shoulder. "Yeah, we share the same blood. So we'd have the same kinda cooties, except mine are girl kind…" Sharpay said. "And mine is the boy kind." Ryan finished the sentence._

* * *

"Ahahaha! I remember that! That was an awesome day!" Chad said, working his little mini afro. "Yeah, you remember that, but you never remembered the 6 and 5." Taylor said from her place on the floor. "Oh and don't leave out the 3!" Gabriella said looking up from her book."Gabby! This is a sleepover! Put the book down or I'll paint you pink!" Sharpay said waving her hands in the air like a maniac. "Geez, I was just getting some reading in." she said while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, Sharpay! She was just reading! Can't she read so we don't have to play any games?" Troy said, he got up and sat next to her.

They are now 10 and have all gotten over the 'cootie stage' which made the fathers' sad. "Just for that, we're playing Truth or Dare." Sharpay said while sitting on the floor next to Taylor, bringing Gabby down with her on her other side. Troy, Chad and Ryan all groaned and took at seat. Troy next to Gabriella (duh), Chad next to Troy and Ryan next to Taylor, which makes a circle.

After a while of playing: "Kids, time to go to bed!" Mr. Evans said while walking in through the door. "Aw, Daddy, we're almost done playing. Just one more turn and then we'll go to bed." Sharpay said batting her eyelashes. "Sharpay… sweetie…" Mr. Evans started. "Please Daddy, just one." She batted added the pout. "…just one?" Mr. Evans questioned. "Just one." She repeated. "Oh, ok sweetie. Hurry up, I'll be back in 10 minutes and if I see you guys awake, the next time you have a sleep over there will be no junk food, just plain old healthy food." Mr. Evans said while Sharpay attacked him for a hug. He chuckled as they boys groaned and told the girls to hurry up as he walked out, closing the door. "Hurry up! I don't want to eat healthy food for the next sleepover, we have healthy food everyday." Chad complained as he slid into his sleeping bag.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" Troy said nervously while moving to his sleeping bag. "Ahahaha, nice try Troy…" Taylor started. "We all know it's your turn." Gabriella continued. "You're not making an excuse to skip your turn, are you? You know you can't do that, right?" Sharpay finished. The 3 girls made a face that looked like they were going to kill him in his sleep, the other 2 guys we scared by the faces as well. "Uh… No, I was just saying…" Troy stuttered. "Saying what?" Sharpay took a step closer to him; he backed up and tripped over Ryan's baseball. "Ow… uh, I was... Never mind." He said crawling back to sit on top of his sleeping bag. "Good, now truth or dare?" Taylor said while the 3 girls sat down. "Uh… tru-dar-th?" Troy said making a face. "What?" They all said at the same time. "Pick one, truth or dare? Not that hard, buddy." Ryan said lying on his stomach on the floor. "Uh, d-dare?" Troy said nervously. "Oh snap, Sharpay is gunna get you!" Chad said from his spot, making Troy gulp. "Aw, nothing to harsh. I'm just gunna dare you to kiss the girl you like… if she's here, that is." "Ew! Kiss a girl?" Chad said making a disgusted face. "Chad, I thought we all got over the 'cootie stage'." Ryan said sitting up. "Yeah, but kissing? I mean, do any of us even know how to kiss?" Chad said making the face again. "Yeah, Shar, I don't think I know how to kiss…" Troy said looking down. "So the girl is here, isn't she? …I don't know if any of us can kiss, but it doesn't have to be like those yucky movies on TV." Sharpay said pushing her legs under the covers of her bed. "Um… ok?" Troy quickly got up and kissed her on the lips then walked back to his sleeping bag and dove his head into his basketball shaped pillow.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's the first one. The first episode of this on _Youtube_ should be up. Here's the link to my page... (copy and paste it, if you have to) **

**/user/FilAzn26**


	2. Cute and Cuddly

**A/N: Holy snaps! You guys are awesome! 5 reviews on the 1st chapter. I felt so happy. x3 So happy that I'm posting this one early, I was gunna post it tomorrow, on my birthday. Anyways... I wanted at least 5 reviews on my first chapter, and I got it. ;P I wanna give a shout out to the people who reviewed on the 1st chapter, and those people are: **

**xxcherry92xx**

**Camp Rockians**

**windmillwindup**

**and my some of my _O.L.O.L_ friends:**

**xXInuAnimePrincessXx **

**and **

**sweetlinda2**

* * *

_**Recap: Last Chapter...**_

"_Chad, I thought we all got over the 'cootie stage'?" Ryan said, sitting up. "Yeah, but kissing? I mean, do any of us know how to kiss?" Chad said, making the face again. "Yeah, Shar, I don't think I know how to kiss…" Troy said looking down. "So the girl is here, isn't she? …I don't know if any of us can kiss, but it doesn't have to be like in those yucky movies on TV." Sharpay said pushing her legs under the covers of her bed. "Um… ok?" Troy quickly got up and kissed her on the lips then walked back to his sleeping bag and dove his head into his basketball shaped pillow__._

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone went into pure silence. Sure, Chad; Ryan; Sharpay and Taylor all knew he liked Gabriella, but Gabriella was shocked. They didn't know how to kiss, and they hadn't seen people kiss before; except when their parents kissed each other on the cheek or on the forehead. Then, there was a noise at the door and everyone literally fell into their sleeping bags. When the door opened, Ryan and Sharpay's parents stepped in. "See, I told you it would work. These kids can't live without junk. Well, the boys mostly." Mr. Evans chuckled. "Fine, you were right, I just didn't think they'd actually be in bed and asleep." Mrs. Evans said as they walked out and closed the door. Everyone fell asleep after a couple of minutes, except for 2 people.

_Did he… kiss me? Was that a kiss? Well, it was on my lips, but did that count? Was that my first kiss; a kiss from my guy best friend, a kiss from Troy?_

_Did I just do that? Did I kiss my girl best friend? My girl best friend who happens to be Gabriella… Was that even a kiss; my first kiss?_

* * *

"Guys, this is it! This is our last year at East Elementary. When we graduate here, we're all going to East High, right?" Ryan said entering for East Elementary on the first day of 8th grade. "Yeah." They all chimed in as they walked in as well. "I can't believe summer went by so fast! I didn't have enough time to shop!" Sharpay whined, being the girl she is. "What?! Shar, you took us shopping with you every time you had the chance!" Chad said switching places with Ryan so he was now beside Taylor and Ryan beside Sharpay. "You 2 can thank me... and Gabs and Tay later..." She said. "Why would we thank you girls?" Chad and Troy asked, with confused faces planted on their faces. "You 2 actually look good in those clothes we picked out for you." She replied. They rolled there eyes and Ryan laughed. "Anyways... I probably lost like 10 pounds walking around carrying those bags! And I probably gained some muscle." Troy said while flexing an arm. "Me too!" Chad said. "Chad, you needed to loose weight anyway. All the junk food you ate over summer has got to you." Sharpay said poking his stomach. "Ow, hey! No it hasn't." Chad said whacking her hand away. "No offense to you Chad, but you did break out over the last few weeks of summer." Taylor said pointing to his face. "…It's something they call puberty." Chad huffed. "Sure..." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And you… Ego-Boy. I don't think you gained muscle over the summer." Gabriella said poking her finger into his arm. "Ow! I mean, Psh… That didn't hurt one bit." Troy turned slightly so no one would see him rub his arm. "Aw, poor Ego-Boy got hurt by his best friend? That's a girl." Said Sharpay. "Shut up, you know, I don't even know why I was gunna invite you to my 14th." Troy said walking a bit faster. "You get to have a party for your 14th birthday?!" Sharpay squealed. "Yeah, but it's not like you're gunna be there. Oh and Gabby, Chad, Taylor and Ryan, you guys are officially on the top of my guest list." Troy said, leaving Sharpay out. Sharpay gasped. "That isn't fair! Ryan gets to go, and I don't? And you know I was just kidding, right Troy?" Sharpay placed a hand on his shoulder. Troy pretended to think, brushing his index finger and thumb across his chin. "Troy!" "Ahaha, yeah I know. I just wanted to joke around with you for a bit." He laughed and they all walked into their classroom.

**Last recess of the day…**

Everyone just came out of Math and making their way out into the hall, where they had to go to their half sized lockers. Everyone had lockers next to or on top/bottom of each other. Troy went to open his locker to put his math book in, when Chad stopped him. "Gasp! Troy you have a teddy bear?" He started laughing. "Really; where?!" Ryan said, and when he saw it, he laughed too. "Aw, Troy; I never knew you had a teddy bear!" Gabriella joked. "I don't; Well, just cause it's in my locker, doesn't mean it's mine..." He said shoving the math book in and taking it out. "It's yours." He said, giving it to Gabriella. "What? No it's not, I don't remember having a stuffed bear like that." She said looking at the bear in front of her. "Psh, that's 'cause he's giving it to you, Gabs." Taylor said rolling her eyes. "Aw, Troy! Who knew you could be so cute!" Sharpay squealed and went to ruffle his hair, but he smacked it away. They all laughed. "Here, I believe this is yours." Troy said, placing it in her hands. She smiled. "Thanks, but you didn't have to get me it." She said, hugging him. "Why and when did you get this?" "Over the summer; I got it 'cause it looked like something you'd like; something that fit your personality; cute and cuddly. And you give awesome bear hugs." He gushed. "Aw, thank you again, Troy." She said hugging him once more. "No problem, Ella-Bear." He said grinning. "Ella-Bear?" She asked. "Yup, it was kinda getting boring saying 'Gabs' and 'Gabby' all the time. So this is my new nickname for you. And it fits well with the teddy bear." He said smiling. "I like it!" She hugs him again and she places the bear into her locker and they walk off.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha, cute ending right? Had to have some TxG friendship fluff at the end. ;P For the next chapter can I get at least 6 reviews? Think of it as my early birthday present from you guys... It _is_ my birthday tomorrow. And since there's no school for us tomorrow (P.A Day), I'll probably be writing up chapter 3 and more chapters ahead of that. I also had a major brainblast today at school while we were doing our Daily Physical Education (DPA) outside and I have a couple chapters planned out in my head, I'm writing it right after I do my h/w, which is soon.  
**

**Oh and this msg goes to: _xxcherry92xx _(The _1st_ to review on _How Do You Sleep_'s 1st chapter.)**

**Thx for the review, I don't wanna sound all clingy, but when I posted this chapter and when I replied to your review, all I thought about was: Is xxcherry92xx still gunna read my story even if the _'her'_ Troy kissed, wasn't Sharpay...? I tried to not spoil it for you in the reply. :P I hope you still read this story. **

**xoxo; Fresh and Formal **


	3. Gabriella's Gone

**A/N: Hey, yes it's me.. the b-day girl. :P PARTY TIME! Ahaha, well party's not till tomorrow. :P Anyways... I know in the last chapter, I said I wanted at least 6 reviews, but unfortunately, I only got 3 (Half). I guess people don't want to give a girl on fanfiction a _small, ant-sized_ gift on her b-day. :'( But anyways, enough of that. I was in a good enough mood to post this chapter. I was soooo happy, besides the non-stop phone calls I've been getting since... 2:30am this morning. / The first one was from Philippines, yeah... I guess my family over there forgot that they're like... 12 hours ahead. /** **And it was my P.A Day today, but I spent it with some friends and some cousins, even though, sadly, I was a bit sick.**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 3:**

**Later that October…**

It's the day of Troy's 14th birthday party. The day of his 14th birthday.

"_This is it… I'm going to tell her. When she walks through that gate, I'm gunna say: I like you Gabriella, a lot." _Troy said to himself.

Everyone has arrived except for one person, his best friend. No, not Chad; Gabriella. _Where is she? _Troy thought as he turned his head to look around his family's backyard. "**Time for cake!**" Mrs. Bolton yelled. "**CAKE!**" Chad screamed. "**I BET I'LL BE FIRST IN LINE**!" he continued. "**NOPE! I'M ALREADY HALF WAY THERE!**" Ryan yelled. "**NOT FAIR!**" Chad said speeding up. "Boys." Taylor and Sharpay said rolling their eyes and went over to Troy. "Hey, why aren't you with the dumb and dumber over there?" Sharpay said sitting down across the table from Troy. "Yeah, you usually beat both of them to the cake table." Taylor said sitting down next to Sharpay. Then 2 other kids sat down at the table. "Hey guys. Cake?" Chad said with cake spilling out of his mouth. "It's sooo good, you guy should hurry before there's no more." Ryan said swallowing the cake in his mouth. "I think I'm not hungry anymore." Taylor said looking away from the 2 boys. "Yeah, same." Sharpay agreed. "Do you guys think Gabriella is ok? I mean, she said she was gunna be hear, and she's normally the first of you guys to get here." Troy said looking at the gate. "Maybe her mom got caught up at work, so her and her dad are waiting for her." Chad said once he finished his cake. "Yeah, maybe." Troy said unconvinced. "Or maybe she wasn't feeling well." Taylor said. "She did look a little pale at school today." Troy pointed out.

**The Next Day…**

"I guess she is sick. She's not here." Troy said looking around the classroom. "Hope she's ok."

**The Next Week…**

"What is up with her? She never misses this many days of school." Troy said worried.

**The Next Month…**

"Maybe she wasn't sick. Maybe her mom_ didn't_ get caught up at work." Troy said, sitting at his computer desk.

**The Year After…**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TROY**!" Everyone screamed as he walked through the back door of his family's house. Troy knew it was gunna come around sooner or later. He knew that they were gunna greet him a _'happy birthday'_; he just didn't know they would go full out. He looked around his backyard; cake, balloons, streamers… lots of people. None of them was the face he wanted to see. The face he had been waiting to see for 356 days. The face of the person he wanted to hug and to hold. The person he wanted to tell everything to. His best friend, Gabriella, didn't show up to his birthday last year, and it killed him when he found out she wasn't at school. And when he found out she was not gunna be at school. It killed him when he stepped into his backyard, when they all yelled _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TROY'._ He stood there, with a blank look on his face. The guests all stood quietly, not sure of what was going to happen, considering they didn't get the reaction they were all expecting. His baby blue eyes were fading to a dark blue colour, they started to form tears; Tears that were dying to set free. His friends noticed the change of eye colour and started to get worried. "Troy?" The all said approaching him, he shook his head and with that he ran off. "Troy?" Mrs. Bolton called after him, her smile fading into a frown. "Um, we'll go see if we can catch up with him." Chad said.

After a while of running and taking off shoes (Sharpay), they found Troy at a pond. He was sitting on the grass, next to the water; with his head down and his knees pulled up to his chest. "Troy, are you ok?" Taylor asked quietly. He raised his head a little bit, so he could shake it. "No." He whispered. They all sat down beside or around him. "Why'd you leave?" Ryan asked. "…I couldn't relive what happened last year." He said in a whisper. "Oh…" They all said in the same tone. "It's hard to let go of that memory." He said letting the tears fall. "Yeah, we know Troy." Sharpay said, sighing. "We get how you feel, man." Chad placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I didn't ever get to tell her how I felt about her." He said, more tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I know it's shorter then my other 2, but I was busy, and sick, and it is my birthday... This one was only like 800 words, while my previous 2 were over 1, 000. I don't wanna sound like a bratty b!tch and sh!t, on her birthday, but I guess 800 words is what you guys get for not reviewing! Please review! ...I decided that since I'm gunna be busy tomorrow at my party, I'll wait for 5 reviews on this one. Please review!


	4. Valentine's Ball

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I didn't post yesterday, and I said I would try to. And I did, but I only wrote 1/4 of this chapter yesterday, after my party, which btw was amazingly awesome. I'm like rolling in money, now. Cause I _GOT MONEY_! Lmao, I've been listening to that song a lot lately. Not to brag, but like over 2,000 dollars yo! Lols, my friends we're all like, 'Woah chillax Baller.' Ahaha, msg to the people who caked my face, beware because Jezzie's like a wildcat, ready to pounce. Ahaha! One of my new quotes, I would have said _'Jezzie's like a puma... HA YA!'_ but that was too _Hannah Montana_, and I don't really watch that, unless there's nothing to do, or to watch. _Hannah Montana_ is more my little sister's thing. Anyways, yeah, watch out you people, I'm gunna get you one day.  
**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 4:**

It's now February of the gang's freshman year. Troy has been doing ok since last October; his birthday. Today is the day where every couple was acting all 'lovey-dovey' and 'mushy-mushy' today. Even Zeke and Sharpay, his basketball team mate and ex-friend; that's right… Ex-friend. You're all probably wondering: WTF?! Ex-friend?! Well, Sharpay and Ryan are kinda not friends with Troy anymore. Here's the deal…

"_Troy, why can't you just accept the fact that Gabriella is gone? She's never coming back!" Ryan yelled. "She probably moved, Troy! In fact, it's like, 99.99 positive that Gabriella Anne Montez and her parents moved!" Sharpay yelled at Troy as well. "Sharpay, obviously she's gone! She's not at her house! We've been there a bunch of times, and all who answered was an old married couple!" Ryan said to Sharpay. "Ok, sure maybe the old married couple told us that if we showed up at their house one more time, they'd call the cops, but why are you guys acting like this?! You guys are never like this when it comes to Ella!" Troy said, trying not to burst out into anger. "We're not acting, Troy!" Sharpay yelled at him again. "We're through with acting! We're done pretending!" Ryan yelled while getting up from the chair he was sitting in. They were at Troy's house for another get together. Chad and Taylor just sat their shocked that Ryan and Sharpay would be like this. "You just hang around people, who have girlfriends and boyfriends and act all sad. And it gets to a point where you're annoying. You can't wait for her, forever, Troy!" Sharpay said tucking in the chair she was sitting in. "We tried to do that, and it's been over a year now, Troy." Ryan said calming down. "Troy, when you get yourself together, come and find us." Sharpay said slowly walking to the deck where the parents were sitting, pretending they didn't just hear the outburst the Evans twins had. "We're out, Troy." Ryan said walking after his sister. _

…They excused themselves from the parents and went out for a walk. And that was the last Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay hung out as a group.

* * *

Today, was Valentine's day.They day where Troy was lonely, when everyone else had someone to hug; to kiss; to hold… He hated this day. He'd be the only one alone, or it seemed like it.

"So Troy, you going to the dance tonight?" Chad said, stopping in front of Troy's locker with his girlfriend, Taylor. "Dude, didn't I answer this question yesterday?" Troy said, organizing stuff in his locker. "Yeah, you did, but we thought you would've changed your mind…" Taylor said, stopping next to Chad. They stood by him through everything. Even when Sharpay and Ryan bailed on him a couple months back. "Troy, just hear us out. We're not pushing you to go or anything, but we just want you to go. Who knows, you might even have fun at the dance." Chad said after Taylor. Troy sighed. "Well, uh… I did hear they changed some things, and added stuff that they didn't have last year…" He said turning to his friends, slowly. "There's my buddy." Chad said patting him on the back. The boys chuckled. "So Troy? You gunna need a ride tonight?" Taylor asked. "Nah, I'm taking my motorcycle." Troy replied. "Right, it would match the event tonight; red, white and pink."Chad said. "Dude, my motorcycle doesn't have pink on it." Troy defended. "Right, I was thinking of the colours for the dance." Chad chuckled.

* * *

"Who is that guy on the motorcycle?" A cheerleader asked. "I don't know, but he's so totally hot!" Her friend replied. "Oh gosh, will he take his helmet off already?!" Another cheerleader said. "It's the Valentine's Ball, with masks! It would like, so suck if that guy was wearing his mask underneath that helmet." The cheerleader on the end said. Their dates already knew who he was; their dates were guys from the football team. They weren't as popular as they guys on the basketball team, but they were still popular. They didn't want to say it was Troy Bolton, because they all knew what would happen when or if they mentioned anything about him. They'd get run over by most of girls at school freshmen to seniors. The boys from the football team were about to grab their dates and pull them inside, but someone caught their eyes. The cheerleader noticed that someone too, because when the guys stopped groaning and whining, telling them to hurry up, they all gulped.

The cheerleaders turned their heads in the opposite direction to the guy on the motorcycle, to a girl in a vibrant red dress, with a gold clutch at hand, gold high heels and her hair was tied into a bun with some strands of hair falling out and a matching gold mask, with some black. "Woah! Dude, who's that chick?" One of the football players asked, dropping his date's hand. "I don't know man, but damn she's fine!" His team mate said. A couple other guys laughed and did a handshake. "Dude, if I didn't have a girlfriend I'd ask that chick out!" A junior said, while passing by the football team and their dates. "Man, I know what you mean!" The other junior said. Just then a limo pulled up and 4 people stepped out. "**Make way for Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor!!**" Sharpay said, while holding Zeke's hand and made their way to the entrance of the school's gym. "No need to 'make way' for Kelsi and I. We're not Sharpay." Ryan chuckled and him and Kelsi went to catch up with Sharpay and Zeke.

Just a second later Taylor and Chad arrived.

"Thanks Dad!" Taylor said as she and Chad exited her dad's car. "No problem sweetie, just call when you want to be picked up." He replied. "Bye Mr. McKessie." Chad added. "See you later, Chad." He said and then he drove away. "You know, he thinks you call him Mr. McKessie because you think he's old." Taylor said linking arms with her boyfriend. "I don't think he's old. He's cool, he's a lot like my dad. I just call him that to show him respect… Hey look, there's Troy!" Chad said, then walked over to him. "Dude, man you actually came." They did a handshake. "Yeah, I did. I asked if I could do something for the Valentine's Ball, and Darbus said sure. Hey Tay." He hugged Taylor. "Hi, glad you made it." She said after hugging Troy back. "**BOLTON**!" An old voice screamed. "Yes, Ms. Darbus?" Troy said turning around. "Are you all set up for tonight?" Ms. Darbus asked, stepping out of the gym. "Yes Ma'am. When will I be up there?" He asked. "Later on tonight; maybe in the middle of the event." Ms. Darbus said pulling her wide scarf tighter around her neck and shoulders. "Oh, ok thanks for letting me do this." Troy said. "No problem. Just don't tell Ms. Evans, she begged me for that spot, but you asked first so I gave it to you." She said patting him on the shoulder and walked away. "Ew, guys! She patted my shoulder!!" Troy said as he brushed off his shoulder once Darbus was out of range. They all laughed and walked into the gym where the dancing/eating/drinking (no alchol, unless someone spikes it...) and many more things will take place.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that was chapter 4. It would have been a bit longer, and the ending would've suck a little less, but it was cause of a whacky msn convo me and a couple of my Filipino friends had. First it was just 2 of us. Then one of our guy friends came in, but neither of us added him into the convo, so then he exited. And then one of our girl filipino friends came in and we started talking and then the guy came back but none of us invited him into the convo. And it kept going on and on, swearing on our celebrity crushes/idols/role models/future husbands-but they don't know it yet's... until I came to the conclusion that it was a ghost that was doing all that crazy stuff. Ahaha, we agreed to try to have another convo like that tomorrow, but I was like, I'll have to write 2 chapters before we have that convo then, cause I was supposed to update my story earlier today. Lols anyways, enough of my blabbing. Please push that blue-ish/purple-ish coloured button to the left of the bottom of your screen and make a girl happy. x3 xoxo; Fresh and Formal.**


	5. How Do You Sleep

**A/N: Well, hello again my fellow FanFictioners. Glad to see you're still with me. I've been getting 5 or 6 reviews on each chapter so far, and I'm happy with that. xD I've been working on this for about half an hour, so if it isn't good, I'm sorry. But I wanted to post this today, cuz 1. There's only _24 more days_ till HSM3 comes out!! Can't wait, and 2. I promised some people that'd I'd post it a couple hours ago. Which was probably around... 9pm. It's now 11:21pm as I write this A/N. Anyways, here's the chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these since chapter 1, right? Well nothing has changed, except for the fact that this story has gotten reviews and _Amazed _hasn't, so that's why I took it off, except for the whole _'my computer's hard drive crashing'_ thing. I don't own HSM, sadly. And I also don't own the song _How Do You Sleep_ by_ Jesse McCartney_, which is the song in this chapter. I didn't put in all of the lyrics, but it's _seriously_ a good song, so listen to it. xD**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 5:**

10: 10pm, in the East High's gym. The Valentine's Ball was at full speed. Music was at full volume, making the room feel like it had a pulse. Chad and Taylor were dancing somewhere on the middle of the gym floor, with Zeke and Sharpay not too far away. Ryan and Kelsi were dancing too, but not as close as the other 2 couples. The girls from the cheer squad finally got their dates from the football team away from the outside hall where they had last seen the girl in red. Troy has just rejected another girl who asked if he would dance with her, he was getting annoyed. He knew most of the girls at school thought he was hot, cute and all that stuff, but he just wasn't ready for a relationship. Scratch that… He wasn't willing to have a relationship unless he found Ella again. He was about to get a drink from the table, when the fast upbeat music was blended into a slow song and some people started walking off the gym floor to give room for the couples, or people who were willing to dance with someone to a slow song. Troy was then tapped on the shoulder; he was hoping it wasn't another cheerleader. He turned around slowly and was greeted by a slightly grey-haired, chapel of the arts fan; Ms. Darbus. "Troy, you'll be up after this song is done." "Ok, thanks Ms. Darbus." The song ended, but a new song began playing, it was an instrumental song. It was the song on the CD that Troy had handed the DJ. Everything on stage was dark, no lights or anything was pointing to the stage. Troy slowly walked up on to the stage and took the microphone into his hand. He turned his head, and cleared his throat before speaking. "This is an original song. I made it a while ago and I actually had the guts to mix it and put it into a finished product…" He said, over the soft music as people turned their heads towards the stage, some people recognizing his voice, and some curious to see who it was.

* * *

_Oh oh… Oh oh.. Oh oh… Oh oh oh Oh oh…_

_Oh oh.. Oh oh… Oh oh oh_

_It's been about a year now,  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missing you crazy.  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
_

_I found the letter you wrote me,  
It still smells just like you.  
Damn those sweet memories!  
How do you, how do you sleep? (how do you sleep)_

_Tried my best at movin' on.  
Have yet to find a girl like you.  
See things now I didn't before  
Now wishing I had more time with you,  
How do you stay awake when all I do is think of you  
All the things we fought about that never will happen again  
If I could just see you._

* * *

Troy looked into the crowd, through his gold and black mask. He moved his gaze from one end of the crowd to the other; he stopped his gaze on his 2 friends Chad and Taylor. They smiled at him and started to sway along with the music and his voice singing.

* * *

…

_Not only does your body bang,  
But I miss the conversation to .  
Tell me that you're getting no sleep, can't think, can't eat, until I come see you._

…

_It's been about a year now,  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missing you crazy.  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me,  
It still smells just like you.  
Damn those sweet memories!  
How do you, how do you sleep? (how do you sleep)_

* * *

Thoughts of the person he was singing this about/to were rushing through his head. He didn't know why, but he felt like shedding a couple drops of tears. As the song was coming to an end, his eyes met with another pair in the crowd. He couldn't see her face, but the look in her eyes made him think she was beautiful.

_Oh oh… Oh oh.. Oh oh… Oh oh oh Oh oh…_

_Oh oh.. Oh oh… Oh oh oh_

* * *

Troy had just stepped down from the stage, and the clapping, screaming and whistling had died down as the next song came on and everything went back to it was before. He grabbed a bottle of water off the drink table and walked out the gym doors. He opened the bottle and sat down on the grass lawn of the school. He closed the bottle just as his friend Chad sat down, pulling his girlfriend, Taylor to sit on his lap, because he knew she didn't want to get her dress dirty. "Man, who knew basketball boy could sing?" Chad said slightly chuckling. "Let alone put a song together. An amazing song at that!" Taylor commented after him. Troy blushed a bit. "Thanks Tay. And yeah, well, I recently just found out that I like singing; and that I'm good at it too." Troy said leaning against the school wall. "Ahaha, I think the girls in there were freakin' drooling, I could've sworn I slipped on something." Chad said as they laughed. "Hope they don't find out it was 'Troy Bolton' who sang up there. I'd be dead by tomorrow." Troy joked. "That'd be pretty sad, considering you wouldn't have gotten to meet that girl you were staring at." Chad joked. "What the frig are you talking about?" Troy asked. "Troy, don't be all innocent. I saw that little eye contact thingy in there; with you and the girl in red. She looks pretty. You should go for it." Taylor said. "Ok, maybe I did look at her for a couple seconds, but that's it. I wasn't staring."

* * *

**A/N: Ok that last bit, where Troy and Chaylor are outside was supposed to be part of chapter 6, but I squeezed it into this chapter. Sorry it's not much, but I had some homework to do, and I had Bball practice today, and in practice, one of my friends... (clears throat) body checked me and I fell, landing on my right side. Which includes: my right arm (which still has some birthday bump bruises), my right wrist (which is btw swollen and hurting...), and my right thigh. **

**Anyways enough of my complaining. Troy was kinda sensitive about this song, thinking about a person while he sang it. Any guesses who it is (leave your guess in your review, if you want)? And I've been mentioning someone in this chapter and the last chapter a lot. I named her _'The Girl In Red'_. Cuz you know, she was like in red, and yeah. It seemed to fit. Lmao! The next chapter will probably be a bit different. I don't want to tell you what kind of different, cuz I don't want to spoil it. So anyways, if I don't post chapter 6 tomorrow, it's becuase I was busy at our 1st basketball game of the season, which starts at 7pm. I'll be home around 3:20pm, but I'll be doing hw is we have any. And after that, I'll be at my bestie's house and then go to the game. Wish us luck and hope we win our first game. xD**


	6. The Girl In Red

**A/N: Ahaha, hola people! Back with a new chapter. I just finished writing it. 45 mins. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. Good news though. We won our game. We owned the other team! 30-8. Ahaha, anyways it's now 11:00pm as I write this A/N. I didn't really want to identify who The Girl in Red was, just yet. I think I'll identify her soon, in the next couple of chapters, but not now.** **Anywho, here's the story, hope you like it. xD**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 6:**

They walked back into the gym and took a seat at a table. Much to Troy's dismay, more girls had asked him to dance, he just shook his head and watched them walk away, their heads down and shoulders sagged. "Troy, seriously! Why don't you just slap a freakin' sign on your head that says '**I DON'T WANNA DANCE, SO BUG OFF!**'?" Chad said, annoyed by the many girls that were rushing over to talk to Troy. He wasn't jealous, though. He was mad that the girls would always come up at the worst times, worst meaning when he has the chance to tell his girlfriend something or kiss her. "Chad, if I could do that, you'd see it on; with flashing lights and sirens." Troy said and Taylor just laughed.

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

The three of them were telling jokes. Chad had just gotten back from getting Taylor a bottle of water. He thought it would help her from stop hiccuping. She started to hiccup after a couple of seconds into a laugh. After the laughs died down, I saw her… again! _Her_ being, '_The Girl In Red'_. It was the 4th time my gaze followed her. The 2nd time I had shared eye contact with her. I don't know who she is, but something about her told me to go investigate.

(End of POV)

* * *

**The Girl in Red's POV:  
**

There he is again! How many times have I caught him starring at me? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind him glancing at me once in a while. But he's been starring a lot. I locked eye sight with him for a while, but it wasn't anything special. I don't know who he is, but he looks so familiar. I just moved here, and I don't really know anybody. I moved into my new house yesterday. I stopped by here earlier today, when the students had left for home. I met my teachers, one of them was really dramatic. She told me about this dance, I had the perfect dress so I decided to come. This mask was a last minute thing though. I bought it online. Anyways, I walked over to the drink table after he finished his song, that's when I saw him leave. After a couple of minutes, he walked through the door with 2 people, I guess they were his friends. They walked over to a table and sat down. I watched as many girls walked up to him, one by one, asking him to dance. I guess he's pretty popular. But every time, he would shake his head, and the girl would walk away.

(End of POV)

* * *

Another slow song began and Taylor had dragged Chad to the dance floor. Which meant Troy was alone at the table. He was glad that the girls seemed to have stopped coming up to him. _They finally got the message._ Troy thought. He was about to turn his head when he saw The Girl in Red, again. _'Troy, you don't have to act all innocent. I saw that little eye contact thingy in there; with you and the girl in red. She looks pretty. You should go for it.' _Taylor's words came into his head. He shook them off at first. _'You should go for it…' _It rang through his ears again. _'Go for it…' _and that was the last of the echoing. He got up and casually made his way over to where The Girl in Red was. When he got there, he poured himself some punch, and took a sip. _Crap. Now what Troy? You got yourself all the way over here… Say something! _Troy thought while he pulled the cup away from his mouth. He cleared his throat, which made her head to turn. "Uh… Hi?" He said more of a question then a greeting. _Shit, he's talking to me! What do I do?! Wait, chill. Breathe… now talk. _The girl thought. "Hi." She greeted. "Um, did you…? Uh, do you… wanna dance…with me?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. She could barely see his face, but she knew he was blushing, she knew he was nervous. "Sure, why not?" She smiled and put down her drink as he did the same, and they walked to the dance floor (gym floor, but who cares?). "Uh, just to let you know, I'm not very good at this," Troy told her as they reached a certain place on the floor. "Not good at what, dancing?" She asked, he nodded. "It's not that hard, just follow my lead." He chuckled slightly. "Something funny?" She said smiling. "Nah, it's just I've never been led by a girl before." He said smiling as well. "Why don't you just shut up and dance?" She said placing one of her hands on his shoulders. He chuckled again and placed one of his hands, lightly on her waist and he took her hand in his. They started to sway with the music. "So, what's your name?" The Girl in Red asked. "My name is…" He started. _Oh crap, wait. What if she's one of those psycho chicks that is after me and my looks? Um, I'll just use a different name. How about Alexander? It is my middle name, and not many people know it's my middle name. Nah, it's to long. Um, Alex… Yeah, Alex is good._ "Alex. My name is Alex. What's your name?" Troy asked. "My name's Anne." She said.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Is it ok? Tell me by writing me a reivew. Please push that blue/purple button to the right bottom corner of this page. :P Just finished re-reading/writing A/N's and it's 11:08pm. So I'm off to bed after I post this. Then I'll feel even more better then I already do. You know, as long as I get reviews. :P** **Ahaha, lmao! That rhymed! Wow, my dorky side just showed right there. Blah, I don't really care. Lol, review please! Love: Fresh and Formal. x3**


	7. Turtle Cloud Gas

**A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while. Which is very unlikely of me. But I have reasons. 1/ Had to go to my cousin's confirmation. 2/ Had to go to his place after it for the party. Which was fun! Good times. 3/ Had to go to the bank to deposit some of my money. 4/ Went shopping in Burlington and Oakville for a whole day, using some of the bday money. Apparently, it was on me. I paid for everything. My dad's shirts, my sister's clothes, the food, the movie food and the movie tickets. (Went to see Beverly Hills Chihuahua.) Plus my clothes, shoes, bag and accessories. Surprisingly my mom didn't get anything... Anyways, here's the chapter...**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 7:**

**Anne's POV:**

Ok, last night was officially one of the best nights of my life. I finally found him. After over a year of begging my parents and transferring to different schools, I finally found him. My best friend, Troy Bolton. Ok, maybe he didn't know it was me, but I knew it was him. I could never forget those baby blue eyes. I could tell he was nervous about asking me to dance, he never really knew how to. When I asked for his name, he gave me 'Alex'. He was well known around the school, and he tried to hide it. I guessed that Alex was short for Alexander, which was his middle name. Why do I know all these things? I'm Gabriella, not Anne. Anne's just my middle name. I'm surprised Troy didn't recognize it- or me for that matter. You guys must be wondering why I left, just out of no where, when I was supposed to be at his birthday party; aren't you? Well, here's the story… I remember being all excited that day…

_**Flashback:**_

_I wanted to be the first to wish him a 'happy birthday', but his parents beat me to it. Anyways, I greeted him once we were in school. I hadn't got him a birthday present because I had something that I thought would be better then a present. Skipping ahead to the last period before the end of the day… He reminded me and the gang to not forget about the party. On our way outside for last recess, the secretary called my name as we passed the office. The gang had stopped and sat down on the bench in the foyer to wait for me. The secretary told me that my mom was on the phone and she wanted to speak to me about something. I spoke into the phone and what I heard her say, killed me inside. I was shocked. We were moving. She said that day was my last day at East Elementary. I was sure my face turned pale as I hung up the phone. I walked back to the gang and we walked out the doors. _

_I decided to have an awesome time after we walked out the doors, seeing that they were the last I would get to spend with my friends. We walked to our usual spot on the playground. We claimed it ours, everyone who was anyone knew it was ours. If some people happened to be sitting there, all we had to do was sit down, and they'd get up and walk away. "Shar, you're actually sitting down on the ground? Wow, never thought I'd see the day." Chad said as he rested his back against the wall as he sat down. She huffed. We laughed. "Ella-Bear, sit here!" Troy said as he patted the place next to him. I sat and lay down, laying my head in his lap. "We should look at clouds!" I said once I got comfortable. "Oh we should!" Taylor said as she laid on the floor with Chad's sweater under her head as a cushion. Ryan placed his jacket down on the floor so Sharpay could lay down as well. She used his legs as pillows. They guys were propped up against the wall. "Hey! That one looks like a basketball!" Chad exclaimed. "That one looks like a baseball bat!" Ryan yelled, pointing to it. "Urgh, is that all you boys think about, sports?" Sharpay said moving a bit to get comfortable. "That one looks like a heart." Taylor pointed. "Oh, and the one beside it looks like a star!" Sharpay squealed. "Oh my gosh, that one looks like Tom Welling!" I yelled. "WHERE!?" The other girls questioned, she pointed. "Nah, I say that one looks like my future husband." Shar said. "And who might that be?" The boys asked. "Orlando Bloom." They laughed. "Hey, that one looks like a turtle!" Troy exclaimed. "Where?" Chad asked. "There!" Troy pointed. "Where?" He asked again. "Oh I see it." Ryan said. "Oh me too!" Sharpay and Taylor yelled. "Ahaha! I see it, except it looks more like a farting turtle." I pointed out. We laughed again. "Where is this 'farting turtle' you speak of?!" Chad yelled. "Ahaha… turtle cloud gas!" Troy blurted out. We burst out into more laughter. "__**WHERE IS IT?!**__" Chad exclaimed, his face going red. We stopped for a second, looked at him, and continued laughing. _

**End of _Flashback_**

I would continue, but I think I just bumped into someone. Let me check… Yup, I definitely bumped into someone.

**End of POV**

"Sorry about that, I guess I should pay more attention to where I'm going." She said. "Nah, it was my fault for writing and walking at the same time." He said picking up the books and getting up and extending his hand. She took it and brushed herself off. "Alex? That you?" She asked. "Ahaha, hey Anne? Nice too actually see you." Alex (Troy) replied. "I can say the same." She giggled. _That giggle sounds so cute. _"You look even more pretty than you did last night. I mean, not saying you didn't look pretty last night. But you know, uh, now that I can see your face more clearly…" He blabbed. "It's ok, Alex. I get what you mean. Thanks for the compliment though." She smiled. "Hey, anyways, seeing that you just moved here, would you like me to show you around?" He asked. "Yeah, sure, I'd like that. Do you think you could show you my classes?" She asked digging in her purse for her schedule. When she found it she passed it to him. "Actually, yes I can. Even better, we can walk to them together. We have the same classes." Alex (Troy) said smiling his head off. "Anyways, I'll show you around tomorrow. Right now, I have basketball practice." "Oh ok, so I'll see you then. Bye!" "Later.." He rushed off and bumped into an open locker door. "Oh my gosh!" Anne said, and ran towards him. "Are you ok, Alex?" He got up. "Uh... ok. OW!! ... Yeah, I'm fine." He said rubbing his forehead. She giggled. "None of that happened ok?" "None of what ever happened?" She said playing along. He chuckled. "Exactly..."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's short. And it sucks. Especially the ending. But I promise the next few chapters will be better. The part where they're looking at clouds, actually happened. It happened to me and a few of my friends a couple weeks ago. It was only the turtle part though. The rest I made up, cause it was just in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. So you guys know why Gabs left out of no where on Troy's bday. Review, even though you and I both know it sucked. Thx, Fresh and Formal.**

**This shout out goes to my buddy JC. Happy birthday, man. Have a good one!**


	8. Make Troy Bump Into Things Day

**A/N: Hola FanFictioners! Como esta? Ahaha, showing off some of my Spanish skillets there. :P In another good mood. We won another bball game. 20-9. They were good... and tall. Freakin' tall point guards. I was like _What the fuck, man? These girls are the point guards?! You gotta be kiddin' me. They're like way taller then I am. _Ahaha, and currently I'm like.. 4' 11. But I think I grew to a 4' 12. Wait, wou'd that be a 5? Not good in math. Anyways, here it is. Chapter 8.**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 8:**

"…I gotta go." Troy said to Chad. "Where you going? Free period doesn't start for another 2 minutes." He pointed out. "I know, but seeing that the bell just went off, we don't have to be in this room. I'm gunna go see if Anne wanted to hang out for free period." Troy said picking up his text and note book. "Oh cool, let me come with. And who the frig is Anne?" Chad said doing the same. "She's the girl at the dance we saw the other day. The girl in red." Troy said, walking out the door. "Oh, dude, she looked pretty good." Walking beside his friend. "Hope you're talking about me, boyfriend." Taylor said walking up next to them. "Ahaha, psh, impossible, you looked stunning the other night. And besides, you know I wouldn't be like that to you, girlfriend." He said then kissed her check. "Hope so." She giggled. "So who looked pretty good?" She continued. "The girl you told Troy to go for. The one girl in red." Chad said. "Oh, so how did it go after the dance you guys shared?" Taylor asked. "Uh, she said she had to go and that I'd see her the next day, and we did. We talked for a while and I offered to show her around sometime." Troy said walking towards the hall where he last saw Anne at. They turned the corner and Troy bumped into someone. "Why don't you watch where you're going… Bolton." She said emphasizing his last name. "Well sorry if I didn't see you, wearing all that pink, Evans." Troy said sarcastically. He then looked over to the Zeke, his friend; but her boyfriend. They glared at each other, and walked away from each other, slowly. Once they were out of range, "I hate it when that happens--" Troy got cut off by him bumping into something again. He fell backwards. "Urgh, what is it today? Make Troy bump into things day?" He said while rubbing his forehead. Chad pulled him up. "Seriously, Alex, we gotta stop meeting like this." Anne (Gabs) said while letting a soft giggle pass. Chaylor just stood there, confused. _Who is Alex?_ They thought. "Yeah, I know Anne. I might get injured badly." He chuckled.

_Weird, wonder who they bumped into. It didn't look like they were friends, seeing that they were sending death glares to one another… I'm guessing that's Taylor. She looks even prettier then when we were in elementary school. She straightened her hair, too. Ahaha, this is obviously Chad. I love his afro turned out. It's so puffy. Anne (Gabriella) thought. _"So are you guys Alex's friends?" She asked. Troy gave them a 'Say-Yes' look. "Yeah, we are. I'm Chad, and this is my girl Taylor." He smiled, sticking out his hand, she shook it, then shook Taylor's. "By the way, Chad. I love you're hair." Then she was attacked with a hug. "See! People do like my 'fro! And you guys were all like, 'Nah, I liked it better when it was short.' Psh." Chad said, letting go of Anne (Gabby) and moving back to Taylor's side, with his arms crossed. They laughed. "Anyways...I was wondering, if you wanted to hang free period, which is in like less then 1 minute. Maybe I could show you around now?" Troy (Alex) asked. "Yeah, sure." Gabriella (Anne) replied. "I'd tag along, but the teachers had some issues with my class so, we got schedule changes. Which means, I have to be in geography right now." Taylor said. "Hey, I'll walk you, I'm on my way to history." They linked arms and waved goodbye.

"Hi, I saw you in Science the other day; I'm guessing you're new here, 'cause I haven't seen you around here before. I was wondering if you needed any help getting to you're classes." A blonde bubbly girl came up to her; the one that had bumped into Troy a couple minutes ago. "Yeah, I am new here. But actually, I'm getting shown around right now." Gabby (Anne) said pointing to Troy (Alex). "Oh, I see…" She said glaring at Troy and looking back to her. "Ok, anyways, I also wanted to ask if you were any good at dancing? You look like a dancer." She stated. "Actually, yeah I am a dancer. Why'd you ask?" She said. "Well, the cheerleading try outs are coming up, and being the captain, I was wondering if you'd try out." She said. "Maybe I will, thanks for the heads up…?" Waiting for her to say her name. "Oh, my name's Sharpay, Sharpay Evans." She said as they shook hands. _Shar?! Gosh she looks so pretty!_ "I'm Anne, I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Sharpay!" She said as Sharpay nodded and then left. "Alex? What's with you and Sharpay?" She asked wondering what happened to her friends, while she was gone. "Long story… First stop. The library, then we'll go to the music room, then the drama room…." He continued as they started walking. He looked over to her and caught a glimpse of her eyes, before she turned to look at the room numbers. Her eyes looked so beautiful, yet somehow familiar. And that's when he bumped into another open locker.

* * *

**A/N: Man, another short one. I had a major idea pop up into my head today. It'll prob. be featured in one of the chapters soon to come. Then again, all of my writing in these chapters pop into my head. It just comes along once I get into a steady flow. :D I had a lot of hw. Starting to write an essay/Working on some novel questions/Some math... and a lot more. But I still wrote this. I'm posting it earlier then I usually do when I have a lot of hw. Seeing that it's 10:45pm when I'm writing this A/N. Anyways, hope you guys liked this one. Review please! Even though it might suck a bit. Thx, much love: Jezzie (_Fresh and Formal_)**

**P.S: Belated birthday greeting to Misty and Megan. HBD twins. :P**

**P.S.S: Can you guys be the kind people I know you all are, and R&R my oneshot, _Pretty Personality: Edited_? I have like around 376 hits, and 3 favs on it, but only 1 review. Which I now give a shout out to that person. _KungFuDuckie-x3 _Thank you for reviewing. It made me feel good. And, like I said, you should feel special, even though you probably weren't the first to read it, but being the first to review on it. :P  
**


	9. Wasn't The Way I Wanted To Tell You

**A/N: Hello my peoples! Here with another chapter to How Do You Sleep. I've gotten some reviews from new readers! Thanks goes to you guys. I was kinda getting worried that only a few people were reviewing my chapters, over and over, chapter after chapter. But its a relief to see new pennames. xD I finished all of my hw early today. I had 11 questions in Math, which took me a while. 2 questions in History, 2 questions in English with about 14 descriptions and read up to 7 chapters in the novel we have been reading and also do an intro to our rough draft copy of an essay. This was the result of finishing my hw early...**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 9:**

Troy, Chad and Taylor were sitting at the table they always sat at, when it came to lunch. They had just sat down after buying their food. "Dude, what's with the whole Alex thing?" Chad asked stuffing his face with a taco. It was taco day today. "Nothing, it's just that, when I had met her at the ball, I didn't know if she was one of those girls who would go crazy at any mention of my name. So I used the name Alex." Troy said biting into one of his tacos. "Oh, ok. But are you going to keep letting her call you Alex? What if she finds out you're not Alex?" Taylor asked. "That's why I'm going to tell her that I'm not Alex, when I think the time is right." He replied taking a sip of his juice. "Right." Chad said drinking some of his water to help the food in his mouth go down. "Hey there she is! Hey Anne! Over here!" Taylor stood up waving her hand in the air, motioning for her to come over. And she did. "Hey guys." "Hey," they all chimed. "Why don't you sit down?" Chad asked. "Uh, well I met up with Sharpay's brother, Ryan, in the hallway, and he asked me sit with them today. I said yes, is that ok?" She asked. There was a silence. "Uh, yeah… I-I'm gunna go for some air." Troy said, pushing away his half eaten taco, and grabbed his juice box. "…Troy?" Chad called. Troy slowed his pace for a second and sighed. "Yes Chad, you can have the rest of my taco." By the time Troy had walked to the door, Chad had already stuffed it in his mouth.

* * *

There they were, standing at her locker. Laughing about something he had said. He wondered what he had said to make her laugh, that beautiful laugh of hers. "What do you think he said?" Troy asked. "I don't know, all I know is, if I'm late to Darbus' class one more time before the weekend, I'll have no weekend. She told me I had to be on time, if not, I'd be in Saturday detention." Chad said starting to walk backwards. "Alright, talk to you later man." Troy said as Chad left and he went to go to his locker, which was beside hers. He '_accidentally_' bumped into him. "Yo, Bolton! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" He said with one of his hands rested on the locker he was leaning on. "I was; if you haven't noticed, _Evans_, you were just in the way." Troy replied and walked around him, went to his locker and turned the lock to his combination numbers. Anne (Gabriella) went to go grab a text book out of her locker when the warning bell went off, but if fell to the floor. Troy beat Ryan to picking it up and saw he missed a few pieces of stapled paper. He took it in his hands and before he gave it to her, he glanced at the title; 'Plant and Animal Cells. Gabriella Montez'. _What the frig?! No, that can't be right. _He glanced at it again. _Gabriella Montez… _He quickly gave it back.

_Shit! He saw! This wasn't the way I was supposed to tell him I was Gabriella. What do I do now?! _ He closed his locker and locked it back up. By that time, classes had already begun again, and Chad, Taylor, the Evans twins, Troy and Gabriella, all had free period. Sharpay had just come up next to Ryan and Chad and Taylor had walked up from the other end. Troy was just about to walk away when, "Wait!" She called out. He froze. "What?" He murmured. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "So you knew?" He questioned. "Of course I knew! I could never have forgotten you." She said shoving her stuff in the locker.

* * *

"What the frig are they talking about?" Sharpay asked? "I don't know. We were just talking and then Bolton came up and bumped into me. We had our minor fight, as usual and then he walked to his locker. She dropped a couple things out of her locker, and he picked them up. He glanced at a piece of paper she had dropped before handing it back and tried to rush off." Ryan replied. "Weird of him…" Sharpay mumbled and walked near Anne (Gabriella), with Ryan close by.

* * *

"Chad, what are they talking about?" Taylor asked as they moved closer to Chad's locker, near Troy. "Not sure, but they both kinda look upset." Chad replied as they reached his locker.

* * *

"Well it seemed like it! You wrote once, and you never wrote again…" Troy sighed and continued, "Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" "I should be asking you the same question." She replied. "It was because I didn't know if you were one of the freakin' messed up girls that go to this school, who would… I don't know. Pee themselves at the mention of my name, or the fact that there would be a chance one of them would faint." He said backing up and leaning against a locker across from his, which just happened to be Chad's. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" He asked softly. "I wanted to surprise you; I wanted to surprise all of you guys." She said looking around to meet their gaze. "We all said we were going here. And when I found out I found out that we were moving back to Albuquerque, I almost cried." "Why'd you leave?" He questioned, looking up from behind his shaggy light brown bangs. "It wasn't my choice to leave. My mom's job transferred her to Canada. It was a last minute thing, Troy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I knew you'd be upset and I didn't want to ruin you're birthday, which was the next day, by telling you I was moving to another country."

* * *

"Surprise us?" They 4 friends on the said all said.

* * *

"Didn't she call him Alex before? She just called him Troy. Remember when Troy explained to us why she called him Alex?" Taylor said, puzzled. "Yeah, what is going on here?" Chad replied.

* * *

"She was invited to his birthday party? When was this?" Sharpay questioned. "I don't know. I think we would have known about an '_Anne_' before we stopped being his friends." Ryan answered.

* * *

"I am **_so_** confused." The four mumbled at the same time, to themselves.

* * *

"Do you know how hard it was? How hard it was to not see you there." Troy asked. "Yes, because it was just as hard leaving. And packing my stuff; leaving my house; my friends, my school. Not being able to go to grad or even graduating with my best friends. I had to make new friends, which was hard, seeing as they all saw me as a geek." She took a breath. "It was hard graduating with a bunch of strangers." She said softly. There was a silence. "I need some air." They both whispered at the same time. They had 15 minutes of free period left. They walked opposite directions and left Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay starring at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. A lot of line breaks. But it was a fun way to separate things. :P This was like, the longest of all the chapters I have written to far. I have already started part of the next chapter. So tomorrow, I'll probably be finishing it up. Hoped you liked this one. Hope it made up for the crappiness of my other chapters and the shortness of them too. Review and tell me what you liked/didn't like/thought was good/thought was bad/and even if you have questions, ask me in the review (not too personal though.) :P xoxo; Freshmas. xD**

**Shout out goes to Ryan! And another goes to Sammy! HBD to him and to her. :P Have a good one you two!**


	10. Plotting the Plan&Putting It Into Action

**A/N: Bonjour! Jezzie here. So, I was talking to a bunch of friends on msn the other day, and I got some of them to R&R my story. Thanks to them, and you... I have 50 reviews. 50 reviews for 9 chapters. Pretty good, if I do say so myself. lmao! jokes! Anyways, sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. Yesterday, we went out to Burlington to go to my parents' friend's birthday party. And we didn't get home till around midnight, I think. I went on the computer to write a couple paragraphs, but then I couldn't keep my eyes open, so I decided to go to bed. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 10:**

The 4 used-to-be-best-friends stood there, standing on opposite sides of their high school hallway. They have been standing there for 5 minutes, in pure silence. They were all thinking. They were replaying the scene that just happened in their minds. Ryan had stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. Chad had his hands placed on the back of his neck while leaning against his locker, looking up at the ceiling while doing so. Sharpay and Taylor were just staring at the ground. The boys would clear their throats once in a while, but none of them were brave enough to break the silence. Not the silence of thinking, but the silence that had been built up when the Evans twins had left the group.

Ryan had cleared his throat again, but this time looking at Sharpay. She felt the eyes of her brother burning her, so she turned to look at him. He gave her a look, and she shook her head. He sighed. It was silent for another 5 seconds until Ryan gave up. "Um… look, I know we haven't talked in a while, but can we at least talk about this?" "You mean this whole 'Troy and Anne' thing?" Chad asked stupidly. "Yeah…" Ryan replied. "So what's up with them?" Chad asked. "I think Troy likes her." Taylor said looking up. "But, what about… Gabriella?" Ryan questioned nervously. "Hmm… I don't think Troy likes Anne, it may look like it, but he doesn't." Sharpay said, brushing her index finger and thumb across her chin.

_'Why'd you leave?' 'It wasn't my choice to leave. My mom's job transferred us to Canada…' _ "Troy asked her why did she leave. So he must know her from before." Taylor pointed out. _'I didn't want to ruin your birthday, which was the next day…' 'Do you know how hard it was? How hard it was to not see you there?' _"…didn't want to ruin your birthday." Sharpay mumbled. "…how hard it was to not see you there…" she continued. "What are you talking about?" Ryan asked. "She was invited to his birthday party…" Sharpay said. "Wait! But the only people Troy invited were us 4 and Gabriella. The rest was his and our families." Taylor exclaimed. "Right… so I'm just gunna pretend like I know what you girls are talking about." Chad said, crossing his arms.

They sighed. "I see where you're getting at. But something's missing…" Ryan stated. "GABRIELLA!" The 3 shouted. "WHERE?!" Chad said, looking around frantically. Taylor hit him on the back of the head. "OW!" Chad yelped. "That's what you get, stupid." Taylor said resuming her train of thought. "Anne is Gabriella." "Since when?" Chad questioned. "Chad, where were you the past, I don't know… 10 minutes?! Gabs wanted to surprise _us_, so she used a fake name." Taylor said. "Why were we so stupid? She looked familiar, and we just let it slip. Now Troy won't be talking to Gabs… We could have prevented this from happening." Sharpay said.

There was a buzz. "Sorry one second." Ryan said, looking at his phone. His face dropped, heck, his phone almost dropped out of his hand. "Ry, you ok?" _No, how can I be ok when I just got dumped. Over a text message! _"I'm fine…" He went quite. "Do we know as a fact, Troy still likes Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, turning back to the other 2. "Actually, we haven't been asking him since she left." Taylor replied. "Yeah, it was just too hard for him. Like a couple days ago we asked him if he wanted to go to the Valentine's ball, he said he wasn't going because it was just another place that would make him feel left out." Chad added. "…I got an idea, but it's going to have to wait." Ryan finally said. Sharpay sighed… "How long exactly...?"

* * *

It is now, sophomore year for our main characters. From the last term of last year and throughout summer, the twins, and Chaylor have been working on Ryan's plan. And yes, it's been half a year for Ryan's plan to finally kick in. "Ryan, remind me why we waited _this_ long to bring your plan out into the open?" Sharpay sighed. "Because we needed to see how Troy and Gabriella were like around each other, and seeing that all summer Troy tried to stay away from Gabriella, he wasn't going to let her explain. Either that, or he isn't used to having us 2 around anymore." Ryan replied. "Maybe it was both." Chad chimed in. "But still, are you sure this is going to work? What if something goes wrong?" Taylor asked, worriedly. "Ryan! We haven't even asked Gabs about this, yet!!" Sharpay screamed. "Oh… right." Ryan said. "We'll ask her now." He grabbed his sister's phone and scrolled down her contact list, once he found her name he pressed the green call button and put it on speaker.

(Underlined: Gabriella _Italics: Shar/Ry/Chad/Tay_)

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gabs_." They all said.

She giggled. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"_Nothing much. How about you?_" Chad asked.

"Nothing really… just getting my stuff ready for tomorrow."

"_Oh yeah! I gotta get a new outfit for the first day of school._" Sharpay exclaimed.

They all laughed. "Anyways, any reason to why you guys called?"

"_Well, actually yeah. We were wondering…_" Ryan started. "_If you'd…_" Chad continued. "_…wanna do this plan?_" Taylor said.

"What's this plan about?" She questioned.

* * *

They talked for a while…

* * *

"Are you sure? I mean what if something goes wrong?"

"_That's what I said!_" Taylor exclaimed. "_Taylor!_" Sharpay hissed, and nudged her. "_Ow!_" Chad and Ryan took over. "_Gabster, don't worry._" "_Yeah, nothing's gunna go wrong_."

"Um… ok then." Gabriella stuttered.

* * *

The next day…

"This is kinda…weird." Gabriella stated, while holding Ryan's hand. "Thought it was, 'cause from behind, it looks weird too." Chad said. "OW!" "Whoops, my hand slipped." Sharpay said innocently. "You 2! Break it up! And Ry and Gabs, just act natural." Taylor said, stepping in between Chad and Sharpay. "Ok, Chad, Taylor you know what to do." Ryan said nodding in Troy's direction. "Yup, hope this works out well." Taylor stated before grabbing Chad's hand and walking towards Troy. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." Gabriella stated.

"Hey Cap!" Chad exclaimed before they did their wickedly awesome handshake. "Hey, Chad- my man!" They chuckled. "Hey Tay." He said, hugging her. "Hey Troy." "How was the rest of your summer? We didn't see you for the last couple weeks." Chad asked. "Well, I was kinda busy the past few weeks." He stated. "It wasn't 'cause of Sharpay and Ryan was it?" Tay asked. "Nah, hanging with them was fun. Like old times, you know?" Troy chuckled. "Yeah, so you don't mind if we started hanging out with them at school too?" Chad asked. "Nah, it's fine with me. 'Bout time we all hung out." He said closing his locker. "Have you talked to Gabs lately?" Taylor questioned in a soft voice. "Um yeah." He said. "Troy, saying 'Hey' and 'Bye' don't count. We meant an actual conversation." Chad said, crossing his arms. "Well, then in that case. No, we haven't." "Hey, here they come now!" Taylor said waving at them. "Hey Troy." She opened her arms. He chuckled and hugged her. "Hi Shar. Hey Ella. Hey Ryan." He went to go shake Ryan's hand, but noticed they were holding hands, and he quickly pulled his hand back and shoved it in his pocket. "Something wrong?" Sharpay asked. "Um… Nope."

_Chill, Troy, they're just holding hands. Doesn't mean anything… I mean, see. Sharpay has her arm around Ella, doesn't mean anything. Maybe you should have at least talked to her over the summer. _Troy thought to himself. Just then the bell rang. "Hey, we better get going. Don't wanna be late for home room on the first day, right?" Troy said quickly and walked off. "I told you this wasn't gunna happen!" Gabriella said, letting go of Ryan's hand. "Nothing happened, yet. We just gotta wait for free period to make the real move." Sharpay said. "I'm still not liking this." Gabriella mumbled and they walked off to home room.

* * *

Free Period…  
"Do we seriously have to? I don't like doing this. No offense Ryan, you're just not my type." Gabriella stated. He chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out…. when we were 4." They all laughed. "Ok, here he comes! Gabs, lean on your locker and hold Ryan's hand; Ry, lean your other hand against the other locker. Chad and Taylor let's start a conversation." Sharpay ordered them. "On what?" Chad asked. "_ANYTHING_!" Sharpay nearly screamed. Just as soon as Troy stepped beside Sharpay and Chaylor, he noticed Ryan and Gabriella. He froze for a couple of seconds. Then his face started to turn to a shade of red. "Uh-oh…" Sharpay, Taylor said at the same time. "Not good…"Chad added.

* * *

**A/N: Dun _Dun_ _Dunnnnnn_!! CLIFFY!! lmao! Anyways, that was chapter 10. I checked it out, and_ this_ is the longest chapter as of... when I post it. lol! Hope that was a good cliffy, I'm not really good at doing those. I seem to pull them off...** **But, anywho... remember to review. Thanks! xoxo; Jezzie** **x3**


	11. Troy's Outbursts

**A/N: Hey readers! Jezzie here. Anyways. Last chapter's ending sucked, bad. Wasn't a good cliffy, hell, it was a crappy one. But anyways. I got over it. It took me like 1 hour to write this chapter. I had to be in a pissed off mood. Why? Cuz, sometimes, that's how I get the characters to get in a certain mood. I have to get into the same mood they're in. And in this one. Troy's really pissed off. Anyways. Let the drama... begin.**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**_Recap:_**_ Last Chapter..._

_Just as soon as Troy stepped beside Sharpay and Chaylor, he noticed Ryan and Gabriella. He froze for a couple of seconds. Then his face started to turn to a shade of red. "Uh-oh…" Sharpay, Taylor said at the same time. "Not good…"Chad added._

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Troy's face was now at a fierce shade of red. He didn't think that when he saw Ryan and Gabriella holding hands was an issue, but now, seeing Ryan kissing Gabriella on the cheek, he knew something was up. _Why did I freakin' think it was nothing?! _ He cleared his throat, violently, which made Ryan pull away from Gabriella's face. Then Troy charged straight for them. "Crap," was all Ryan could say before Troy attacked him. "**TROY!**" taylor yelled. "**WHAT!?**" Troy snapped back. "**GET OFF OF HIM!**" Sharpay yelled after him. "**WHY SHOULD I?!**" He yelled pushing him harder on the tiled floor. "Troy, get off of him." Chad said pulling Troy off of Ryan. Taylor went to help Ryan up. "Let go, Chad." Troy said, but he didn't let go. "**LET GO!**" "No, I won't. 'Cause I know what you're going to do!" Chad replied. "Well, let me do it then!" Troy forcefully pulled his arms out of Chad's grip and ran towards Ryan, who was brushing himself off. Ryan looked up, hearing stomping coming towards him. "Troy! Wait, I can explain!" Ryan said. "Oh yeah? Explain what? Huh, Ryan. _**EXPLAIN WHAT****?!**_" Troy yelled.

"Just when I thought we were getting along like we used to, this happens. You bailed on me, when I had a problem. And now it's happening **all over again**!" Troy said, pushing him into a locker. "And to make things worse, it had to happen when I least expected it. _With_ the person I least expected it to be with too, huh?" He let go of him and started to walk away. "Dude…" Ryan tried. "Leave me alone, Evans." Troy said, using the last name basis. "Troy…" Ryan said, putting his hand on Troy's shoulder to pull him back. "**DON'T TOUCH ME**!" "Troy, look…" "**I SAID **_**LEAVE ME ALONE**_!" And then he did what they wouldn't think he would do. He punched him. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled, surprised at his actions. He was surprised too. "Shit… I--, " Troy said as he glanced up from his fists up at her as she ran towards Ryan. It hurt to see her go to Ryan and not to him. He knew it was wrong to hit Ryan, and he felt guilty about it, but he couldn't stop himself. He saw Gabriella; she turned her head to face him.

(Italics is one of the voices -his voice- in Troy's head. Underlined Italics is a different one.)

_Oh crap. Nice job Troy. Well sorry; Sure you are. I didn't expect to actually punch him out. Ok, whatever, just shut up. _He shook his head to get rid of the voices. He saw the expression on her face. She was taking care of Ryan's cut on the side of his face, whispering things in his ear. He felt his heart crack. His eyes were tearing up a little bit. But he didn't notice.

At that moment is when Troy thought of a plan. A plan that was to hate Gabriella, it was a stupid plan, but right at that moment, Troy had a million things running through is head. He couldn't think straight. _Wait, I can't hate Gabriella… Maybe I'll just pretend to hate her. Put Darbus' Drama classes to the test and see if I've learned anything. _His hands were shaking slightly, so he dropped them down by his sides. He looked over to the rest of his friends. Chad and Taylor were just standing there glancing back and forth from Troy and Ryan. And Sharpay was on the floor next to Ryan, she seemed to be mad. Maybe she was mad at Troy, and was telling Ryan her plan to kill him. Sharpay got up, and Troy took it as a sign to run. Troy turned on his heel, and started running towards the doors. But before he could take 4 steps, Sharpay had already grabbed on to his shoulders. "Troy…" She said softly as he heard him sniff. "Are you crying?" She asked. He shook his head to rid the tears. "No," He raised a hand and quickly wiped the tears off the sleeve of his red zip-up hoodie. She saw. "Troy…" She started again. "NO!" He yelled as he let the tears pour down. He leaned his head on a nearby locker and punched it, hard. He punched it so hard he saw an indent of a couple of his knuckles. They all flinched, even Troy. He flinched at the pain in his fist and his heart. "Your hand his bleeding." Taylor said quietly. He turned it over to look at it and it was, indeed, bleeding. He crunched it into a fist, which he regretted after because it only brought more pain and more blood. He looked back at them, and turned back to walk away. But he bumped into someone.

"Troy? What happened there, son?" His father, also coach asked him taking his hand. Jack Bolton then saw Ryan on the floor with a cut on his face. He then looked back at Troy. "Troy, what happened to Ryan?" Jack questioned. Troy looked away. "Troy David Alexander, did you do that Ryan?" His dad was now red in anger. Troy nodded, guilty. They were all looking at the 2 Bolton's. "As your coach, I'm not allowing you to play in this month's game. And as your father, I'm grounding you for 1 week. No cell phone, no computer, no hang outs, no talking with friends- in and out of school. Understood?" "Yes, sir." Troy said as he nodded. Jack shook his head in shame. "I thought you were better then this Troy…" "**MAYBE I AM BETTER THEN WHAT I AM RIGHT NOW! MAYBE I JUST CAN'T SHOW IT, BECAUSE IT HURTS TOO MUCH TO SHOW THE REAL ME! THE REAL **_**TROY**_**!** But for **_some_** reason, I can't let him out..." He sniffled. "It hurts both ways…" He let fresh tears and his anger out. He brushed passed his dad and ran out of school.

Jack sighed and asked if Ryan was ok. He was now standing up, with Chad's help. He nodded. "You should get some ice on that. I have to go talk to Troy's teachers and the principal about Troy not being here for the rest of the day." Jack said, and then walked around the corner.

* * *

"Ok, maybe Gabriella was right about it not being a good plan." Chad said as he entered the Evans' mansion, helping Ryan to the couch. The doorbell rang, and once the door was opened, Kelsi walked through. "So you think you can just go out with another girl after I told you I wanted to take a break?!" "What?" Ryan said as he sat up." I heard from people that you were going out with Gabriella." Kelsi snapped. "No, what? I was just using her to get you jealous. You were hanging around Jason so much. And then you go and break up with me; over a text message!" Ryan exclaimed. "If you read correctly, I said that I wanted us to take a break. You've been acting differently and that's why I wanted time, along with the fact that my parents decided to take me to Italy with them for a while." Kelsi said. "Wait, you were using me? I thought you wanted to help me out?" Gabriella asked, turning to face Ryan. "No, I didn't mean I like that." Ryan said shaking his head. "Ryan I thought you were like one of the older brothers I never had. But I'm guessing the only true person I have close to a brother here, is Chad…. Sorry Sharpay, but I'm going to go. I'll call you later, and you to Taylor. We'll 3-way." They nodded not wanted to talk because of the scene that had just happened before them. "I'm sorry Gabriella…" Ryan said. "Ryan, I'm not sure if I can trust you right now. I'll talk to you when I know I can trust you again." Gabriella said, and he nodded saying he was ok with that. "Bye Chad." She said as she left, and she heard a soft 'later' in return.

* * *

After Chad and Taylor left, and Sharpay went to her room, Kelsi broke the silence between her and Ryan. "So you aren't going out with her?" "No, Kels… I just got jealous of you hanging out with Jason, and that's why I started acting differently. Then this thing about Gabriella and Troy came up, and I took it as bait to get you jealous. I didn't think I was using her, while making the plan. And then you texted me, but I guess I misunderstood what you wrote. I'm sorry." Ryan apologized. "Forgiven." She said, sitting next to him on the couch. "Did you get the time you needed? Cause I think almost half a year is enough time." Ryan said putting an arm around her. "Yeah, I did. But I missed you while I was in Italy. And that thing with Jason, I was helping him in music. He was failing and Ms. Darbus assigned me as a tutor." She said. "Oh, ok. And just to even things out. I missed you too." He said, while hugging her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I added some Relsi fluff at the end. I technically don't write a lot of fluff for other couples, but I felt like doing fluff, and I obviously couldn't do it for Troy and Gabriella, becuase Troy _'hates'_ her now. And I don't know how Gabriella feels about Troy at the moment. Ahah, actually I do. It's all up in my head. So unless you can read minds, from wherever you are to me, you won't know what she's feeling. So ha! LMAO! xoxo; Jezzie.  
**

**P.S: Hope you all have or had (depending on time zones) a Happy Turkey Day!! Hope you all had a very good long weekend, and celebrated it with family.  
**

**P.S.S: Yes, I said Happy Turkey Day. It's my way of saying Happy Thanks Giving. x3**

**P.P.S.S: I checked the word count on this chapter, and this one is now the longest out of the chapters I have posted in the past. xD**


	12. Ontario, Canada

**A/N: Hey posting at 11:30pm. :P But I don't mind. You guys have been awesome, 6 reviews for the last chapter. :D And now, I have like over 3, 000 hits on this story. I love you guys! It means a lot to me that you guys read and review my chapters. Nothing interesting happened today. Except for this one thing that leaves me scared for life. Lmao, I'd rather not share. :P Anyways, here's chapter 12.**

**Oh and I was talking to _windmillwindup_ a lot today. 'Bout random shit. But anyways, I promised I'd spread word around about it. It was the least thing I could do for your continuous reviews. :D I only passed it on to a few people over _MSN_, cuz the other people who like _Nancy Drew_, weren't on. :( But in other words, if there are any _Nancy Drew_ fans reading my story right now, I suggest you go read _windmillwindup_'s _Nacy Drew_ story. I repeat. _windmillwindup_**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 12:**

"Dad?" Troy called for his dad, walking out of his room for what seemed forever. "Kitchen, Troy." Troy followed the voice, and indeed, his father was in the kitchen. "Dad, can I ask you something?" He said, taking a seat on a stool. "Sure, Troy; shoot." Jack said turning a page of the newspaper. "How did you and mom meet?" Troy asked. "Why are you asking?" Jack said looking up from the paper. "I was just wondering…" Troy said looking at the table in front of him. "Well, we met in school, when we were younger. It was around the 6th grade. But then I had to move away, because my dad went to go coach for a different school. And then we met up again in high school. It was in our junior year that I told your mother I loved her. And she told me she felt the same." Jack said, telling Troy the story. "So you guys were like… high school sweethearts?" Troy asked. "Basically, yes." Jack chuckled. "Oh cool, well is it ok if I go play some ball?" Troy asked. "I don't think you should… you're hand is in a bad state." Jack said getting Troy some ice, passing it to him. Troy placed the pack on his hand, and winced at the sting. "Please dad?" He said looking up at him. He sighed. "Fine, but once it starts to hurt, stop playing, ok?" Jack said. "Yes, dad." And he went outside to their basketball court in the back yard.

* * *

"Urgh!! Why can't I get any in?!" Troy yelled, throwing the ball to the side, hitting the green fence blocking one side his neighbors' house. He grabbed another ball. "There's only a couple reasons why I can't shoot, and it's 'cause I'm stressed. Or maybe it's 'cause I have a lot on my mind. Hmm… let's try to solve this. Am I not getting any baskets because I have a lot on my mind?" He said aloud and then shot the ball out of his hands at the end of his question. _Swish._ "Woah. Ok… Hmm. What else to ask? … Am I jealous of Ryan?" He asked randomly. _Swish._ "Damn it… Let me ask another question… Am I happy for him and Gabriella?" _Miss._ "Ok… Um, I don't like Gabriella." _Miss._ "I like Gabriella…" He tried. _Swish. _"Ok, so my plan isn't going to go as good as I planned it. But I can still pull it off, right?" He asked himself, while walking away. He unconsciously through the ball behind him and it went flying into the air, going towards the basketball net. _Miss._

* * *

"Troy?" Sharpay called as she reached a certain hallway. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sharpay, and then he went back to fixing up his locker. "Troy?" She repeated. "…yeah?" He said quietly. "Can we talk face to face?" No answer. "Troy?!" She took his hand and turned him to face her. "Ow!" He winced. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Troy! I'm sorry! I didn't remember!" She went on and on. "Uh, nah it's ok. I'm fine. It just kind of hurt for a bit… So um, why'd you want to talk?" "I was just going to apologize about what happened yesterday…" She said. He closed his eyes, and took a breath. "You know, you shouldn't be apologizing. If they want to be together, let them. Besides, Gabriella's never going to find out I like her. She won't even like me like that. Just let them be together, I don't give a shit anymore." But that was a big, fat, lie. He turned to face the inside of his locker again. Sharpay didn't believe him, and neither did Chad, Taylor or Ryan when she told them.

* * *

"So you're saying he still thinks me and Gabriella are going out?" Ryan asked. She nodded. "I don't believe him… You know, about the not liking Gabriella thing? He won't just forget about her, like that." Chad said, as he snapped his fingers when he said 'that'. "Me either, bet you he was bluffing about it." Ryan added. "I don't believe him either." Taylor said. But oh how much they were surprised when he ignored Gabriella and Ryan. Gabriella was ignoring Ryan too. She didn't really notice that Troy had been ignoring her she was too busy stressing out, like Troy. They were even more surprised when Troy started to _'hate'_ Gabriella. That's right, he took his plan into action. Those drama classes Darbus teaches are pretty damn good. He even fooled The Drama Queen and King, Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

A month later: October… to be specific: the day of Troy's birthday.

The morning announcements were coming to an end on the P.A system. "…and that's why the restrooms on the second floor are closed. That's the reason you don't go and pull that kind of stunt in a washroom. We have found the person who clogged the toilets; thank you goes to the person who told. We won't say the said person's name. But thanks go to Peter Johnson… _What?_ _…_ _Oh, really?_ ... Oh, did I say Peter Johnson? I meant… Peter Johnson come to the office to receive you're id card. It was found in the school parking lot?" The person over the P.A said, obviously embarrassed by his mistake. Then a faint scream was heard in the school. "Umm… that's all for today. Have a good day." And the announcements ended. Troy was happy that they didn't announce if it was a certain person's birthday the day of their birthday, because he was so not in the mood for the whole school screaming at him, greeting him, and telling him to have a happy birthday, when he was obviously not happy about it.

* * *

"Hey… Um, Troy?" Chad said as they sat down at a table outside in Troy's backyard. "Yeah?" Troy replied. "I got you something… you know for your… um, yeah." Chad stumbled with his words. Troy sighed. "It's ok, you guys can say it…" "Well then, um…" Chad continued. And Taylor, Sharpay and Chad said, "Happy birthday, Troy." Troy chuckled. "Thanks." "This is for you." Chad said holding up a rectangular shaped box, covered up in wrapping paper. "Woah, what'd you get me?" Troy asked as he placed it on the table. "Open it up and see, man." And that's what he did. "Dude! No way!" Troy exclaimed as he ripped the last piece of paper on the gift. "Yes, way man!" Chad chuckled. "Dude, you got me Rock Band?!" Troy exclaimed. "Actually, me and Tay did." Chad said. "Thanks you guys!" He hugged them. "This one's from me and Ryan," Troy looked at Sharpay. "Well, it's from me," she started. "…and it was bought by me too." She lied. Ryan had bought it, but she made picked it out. Ryan let her say it was from here, because he didn't want Troy to not accept it. "I didn't really have time to get you anything else, 'cause I wasn't sure if you wanted something. But anyways, here…" She said giving him a square shaped box. He opened it up, and chuckled. "A basketball, very original, Sharpay." "Hey, I got it customized, if you didn't notice." She replied. He took the ball out of the box. It was white, and the lines were red. There were letters on the ball too, in gold, outlined in black. Wildcats on curve, 14 on another and pictures of the Wildcat logo on the other 2 ends. "Thanks Shar, looks really cool." He said as he hugged her. "Um… Gabriella wanted me to give this to you." Taylor said, as he passed him a long, rectangular leather box. He glanced down at it and took it in his hands. He slowly opened it up. A silver, sick-looking watch was sitting there, strapped to the bottom of its case. It glistened when the sun hit it. A note was tapped inside on the top of the case.

_I know you probably hate me, but I still wanted to get you something. I saw it the other day, and I knew you always wanted one like this. I hope you like it... You can use it to count down the time till the next time you see me. XxX Ella-Bear_

He didn't like it, he loved it. But he was confused.

"Tay, do you know what she means by 'You can use it to count down the time till the next time you see me'?" Troy asked looking up from the watch. "Um, well she asked me to give you this after school. And she said she'd call around 4." Taylor said, not wanting to break the news to him. He looked down at the watch, 3:59. A minute later, his cell rang. "Ella?" Troy said, even though he was supposed to be 'hating' her, he wanted to be nice, and thank her. "Um, hey Troy." Her voice said softly. "Um, thanks for the present, I really like it." Troy said, starting a conversation. "No problem, and um… Happy birthday." She said softer then she said her hello. "Thanks." "Um, I'm sorry I couldn't give you your gift in person, I had to go straight home." She apologized. "No, it's ok. Um about the gift… You left a note attached to its case. What did you mean by '…use it to count down the time till the next time you see me'?" He asked. "Um, well my aunt just got out of the hospital, from a surgery and my mom took time off work, as well as my dad, and we're going to Ontario to go visit her and her family. I won't be back for a week." She said breaking the news to him. _Not again… On my birthday, too. But her aunt did come out of a surgery… Stay calm Troy… _"Oh, ok. Ontario, as in Ontario, Canada... right?" He asked. "Yeah..." She replied. "Well hope your aunt gets well soon." Troy managed to say. "Thanks, I'll tell her you said that." She said. "So, um… I'll see you in… 168 hours then." Troy said, mentally calculating. She giggled softly. "Yeah, see you then."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I wasn't sure how to end it, so sue me. Wait! I was kidding! Please don't sue me! I can barely debate with other people on my own, I need a group to make sure I'm saying and doing the right things, I need reassurance. Um, anyways. Hope you liked it. Review it please? **

**P.S: Ahaha, I know it's prob getting annoying, but I would like to point out that this is now the longest chapter I've written so far. :D**


	13. Cousins in Canada

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter's a bit different then my other chapters. Different how? It's different becuase... 1. There are new people added in this chapter. 2. There's some different languages in there. So you can try to sound them out, and be like 'huh'? Or look at the end of the chapter for the translations and some pronounciations. 3. I'm featured in this chapter. So when you read it. Most of it is in my point of view. :P It's all in my point of view until the last paragraph of the chapter.**

**The words underlined are the words in different languages. I underlined them so you could find them easily.**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 13:**

My cousin and aunt and uncle are coming all the way from New Mexico, to see my mom. She just got out of the hospital yesterday. She's been doing good after the surgery.

They moved back to New Mexico, a couple years ago. New Mexico is a long way from here. I'm in Canada. You know, the place where it gets freezing cold in the winter. The place where we have moose, Canadian loons, and beavers and don't forget the maple leaves we have. :P Anyways, as I was saying, my cousin and her family are coming over. They're going to be here for a week, I think. They should be here any second now. _DING DONG _I didn't mean literally. _Sigh. _"Could you go get that?" My dad yelled. "Pa, I'm with my friends!" I opened the bedroom door, yelling from my room. "**JEZETH! GO OPEN THE DOOR!! PLEASE!!**" "Fine! I'll be back in a few, guys." I told my 3 friends. I ran down the steps, skipping a few as I neared the bottom. I looked through the side windows, and it was definitely my cousin and her family. I unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Woah! Last time I was here, it was cold! What happened?" Gabriella asked. "Ahaha, very nice. It's just something they call _global warming_. And I thought you were the smart one." I answered. "Someone's moody." Gabriella answered. "Maybe if I wasn't yelled at to open the door, then maybe I would be in a better mood." I said opening it fully. "Why didn't you sister open the door?" She questioned. "Ha, I like it better when she's not here. She's at one of her little bratty friend's house." I replied. "Well aren't you just nice?" She joked. "Yeah, well that's what probably happens when you get into your teen years." I said. "Hi tita, kamusta na?" I asked in Tagalog. "Mabuti na man. How's you're mom?" She asked. "She's fine, she's in her room. She got back yesterday, and she's already trying to do the things she used to do before the surgery." I said. "Well then, I'll just have to talk to her don't I?" She laughed and so did I. "Yes, you do." She took off her shoes and walked right upstairs. Gabriella and her dad had already taken their shoes off as I closed the door. "Hey tito, como estas?" I asked him, in Spanish. "Bien y tu?" He asked. "Bien." I answered. "I see you've been working on you're Spainsh." He joked as he ruffled my hair. "Yes sir, and don't you men know that you do not touch a girl's hair?" I said flipping my hair back into place. "Ahaha, I see you've mastered the hair flip." Gabriella joked. "Psh, I mastered it a long time ago." I said, flipping it again. "Why don't you take Gabriella up to your room, while me and you're uncle catch up?" My dad questioned as he entered the living room. "Pa, I have friends in there. Wait… I have friends in there; 3 very obsessed friends; in my room; _alone_… **DUDES! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO MY POSTERS!**" I yelled as I darted for my room. "You can go up." My dad said referring to Gabriella. She nodded and followed after me.

* * *

**A few seconds later...**

"Ok, everything seems to be in place." I sighed, contently after checking everything. "Except for those Jonas Brothers posters I hid… which I was going to give to you guys. But you guys might already have them." They laughed, and the door opened. "Oh hey ate Gabs. You remember my friends; Sharmaine, Christel and Monique." I said pointing to each. She nodded. "You guys grew so much!" She said in a baby voice. We all looked at each other. "Don't mind her." I said and they laughed. "Hey, still in the room, you know?" She said crossing her arms. "Yeah, that's the point." We laughed again, and she let out a small giggle. "Mo, you aren't contaminating my computer with Nick Jonas pictures are you?" I asked turning to see Monique on my computer searching up her favourite Jonas, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. "Nope, there's too much Zac Efron on this computer, so I decided to not push it." She said looking over her shoulder. "Shut up, there's not that much photos." I replied jokingly pushing her off. "Whatever floats you're boat, Jez." She said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"So how is you're life, back in Albuquerque?" I asked after a while of talking about random subjects. "It's been pretty hectic. Especially the past month." She replied looking up from the computer screen. "What do you mean?" Sharmaine asked. "Well, remember the guy I told you I liked, Troy?" We nodded. "He punched out Ryan." "Woah! Why?" Christel asked. "Well, Ryan came up with this plan to see if Troy still hated me. And I knew it was a stupid plan, but I went with it anyway. Turns out, Ryan was just using me, 'cause he thought his girlfriend was cheating on him, and then she texted him saying she wanted a break. It's basically just drama." She said. "Well, maybe that's what happens when you hang out with the Drama King." Monique said. "Yeah, I guess." She replied. "HEY PEOPLE!" A child's voice came. "Oh gosh, _it's_ back." I said, turning towards the open door. "Hey ate Gabby, ate Monique, ate Christel and ate Sharmaine." She said, hugging them. "Psh, I see how it is." I said jokingly, as I turned away, crossing my arms. "I thought you didn't want a hug." My younger sister said. "Well, you're bratty sometimes, but that doesn't mean you just stop hugging me." We laughed and she hugged me. "**KIDS, DINNER!!**"

* * *

**Back in Albuquerque…**

"Dude, why can't you just forgive me? It's been a day now." Ryan asked, running defense on Troy at basketball practice. Yes, Ryan Evans the Drama King, joined the basketball team, and made it. He was still in Drama Club, but managed to balance sports and drama out, evenly. Troy ignored him and faked a pass, and did a lay up. Once it went through the basket, Troy and the other guys on the team, ran down while Chad and Ryan took up the ball. "Ry, drop it for a while. Ok? He needs to cool off, and gain your trust back." Chad said, bounce passing Ryan the ball as he ran up. Ryan sighed and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I didn't know how to end the chapter, so I just put that last paragraph in. And if you're wondering, my mom did have surgery. But it was like almost a year ago, in the summer. (July or August; don't really remember.) **

* * *

**Translations/Some Pronounciations:**

_**Spanish words:**_

**-como estas: How are you?**

**-bien y tu: Good and you?**

**-bien: good  
**

**_Tagalog words:_  
**

**-tita: aunt (said how it's spelled: tee-tah)**

**-kamusta ka na: How are you, now? (kah-moo-stah kah na)  
**

**-tito: uncle (tee-toe)**

**-ate: big sister (no it's not pronounced as ate like the past tense of eat, it's pronounced ahh-teh)**

* * *

**You notice in this chapter, it says _Jezeth_... guess who that is.**

**Sharmaine, Christel and Monique are my 3 friends, that are featured in this chapter. They're Filipino like me. Some of the best Filipino girls you could have as friends. They're all younger then me. The first 1 is younger by 1 year and the last 2 are younger then me by 2. The first 2 are taller then me. By a lot. Sad, isn't it. :( Lmao, I still love you guys. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Review please, even if it is critism. I need opinions and thoughts on my story/chapters. Thanks, much love: Fresh and Formal**


	14. Figured Out My Code

**A/N: Hey! Finally had a chance to update. It took me a while to write this one... About 1 hour and 30 mins. Not including editing. Sorry if the chapter before this one confused you... I wanted to try something new. This one is different too. I hope you like it. :P**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done one in a while, and there were some disclaiming to do in this one so here I go. I don't own anything from_ HSM/HSM2/HSM3_. Just some posters, pictures, songs, CDs, DVDs... and yeah. (6 MORE DAYS TILL THE MOVIE!! For us Candians, that is.) I don't own the song _How Do You Sleep_, it's by _Jesse McCartney_. I don't own _MSN_, which is mentioned in this chapter, and prob in previous chapters, and future chapters ahead.** **Oh but I do own the_ MSN_ names I used in this chapter. :P I just thought of random ones. And no, my_ MSN_ name and my friends' _MSN_ names, aren't the ones in this chapter, unless we change it now. :P**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 14:**

**A couple days later… (Still in Ontario, Canada)**

I was on msn, talking to Sharpay, my cousin's best friend. She seems pretty cool. We're currently talking about Gabriella and Troy, the guy she was telling me about. She can never seem to stop talking about this guy.

' **freshnformal** says: so wat yr tryin to tell me is that this Troy dude, is in love with Gabs?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: yeh, he never used to stop talking about her, but when she left, he just was emotional bout it

' **freshnformal** says: now that she moved back, does he do the same?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: no. rite now, he's planning something.

' **freshnformal** says: what kinda something?

Xoxo; sharpay evans says: well, the other day, I heard him talkin to himself. he said something bout, him hating her.

' **freshnformal** says: wtf?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: exactly…

Then 3 pop ups from msn started to blink orange, saying people have added me to their contact lists.

' **freshnformal** says: do you know who…. Taylor McKessie luvs her Curly-Q, Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay, and JazzSquareDancingDude are?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: yeh, I told them 2 add u. they're my friends, and my twin bro.

' **freshnformal** says: oh. K. can you add em into the convo, I have this idea…

* * *

_** Taylor McKessie luvs her Curly-Q, Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay, and JazzSquareDancingDude have been added to your conversation.**_

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: hey shar, is this gabs' cousin you were talkin bout?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: yeh, she has this idea, and she told me to add you guys.

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: hey babe, Shar, Ry, and gabs' cousin. :p

JazzSquareDancingDude says: hey guys. So gabs' cousin, what's this plan of yurs?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: ry, shut up! Jez's plan is prob better then yrs. Her's will prob have less violent/hurtful endings.

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: she prob is right, I mean from wat I've heard, she's a genius like gabs

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: how do we know? Answer this… 2 plus 2

' **freshnformal** says: …2 dude, my younger sis can answer that.

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: oh, well… then…

JazzSquareDancingDude says: if x8 what's 2x plus 18?

' **freshnformal** says: 34?

JazzSquareDancingDude says: thx, I was stuck on that.

XoXo; sharpay evans says: jeez, ry, you could have asked me. I'm just down the hall, stupid.

JazzSquareDancingDudesays: I was 2 lazy.

' **freshnformal** says: hi.. call me jez. I'm gabs' younger cousin. She's staying here for the rest of the week. And no, I'm not as smart as she is, but it kinda rubs off. I'm not really good in some parts of math, but science is awesome…

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: I like you already :p

' **freshnformal** says: ahah, good to know. But as I was saying, I'm not good in some parts of math, but I'm good in everything else. And.. um.. I was wondering… does my cousin like this Troy guy?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: yesh.

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: yup

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: yes.

JazzSquareDancingDude says: yeah

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: well, more like… really really likes him

XoXo; sharpay evans says: but not enough to be at the 'love' stage

' **freshnformal** says: ok, and Troy loves Gabs… like willing to do anything for her?

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: yeah, all the way.

JazzSquareDancingDude says: I have a cut to prove it.

XoXo; sharpay evans says: RYAN! That wasn't his fault, it was yours for suggesting that plan…

JazzSquareDancingDude says: right, sorry. :(

' **freshnformal** says: my plan just might work. (sound affect: evil laugh) MUAH HA HA HA HA

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: lmao

XoXo; sharpay evans says: lmfao

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: woah! That freakin scared me!

JazzSquareDancingDude says: yeah, I almost peed my pants!

' **freshnformal** says: wow… well um, I'm going to add some other ppl that I think are perfect for this plan…

_**Mainesterzzz, Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain, and Christy-Sweetheart have been added into your conversation.**_

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: woah, jez who are all these ppl?

_Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8)_ says: ay bay bay (8) wow… lots of ppl.

**Christy-Sweetheart** says: dang! Who are all these ppl?

' **freshnformal** says: yeh, I know, srry dudes. These are ate Gabby's friends. Intro yrselves plz.

XoXo; sharpay evans says: sharpay

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: taylor

JazzSquareDancingDude says: ryan

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: chad

' **freshnformal** says: thx, and guys, these are my friends… I already asked them to help, and they wanted in, so here they are… intro plz?

_Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8)_ says: Sharmaine

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: Monique

**Christy-Sweetheart** says: Christel

' **freshnformal** says: ok, now that's over, here's my plan… I was thinking of setting the 2 of them up. From what I've gotten from shar, you guys have tried but haven't succeeded, right?

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: yeh

' **freshnformal** says: ok, so what I'm thinking is that, something in your plans went wrong… it could have been anything. The setting; the timing; the mood.. etc. when do you guys think is the best time for…

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: jez?

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: for…?

**Christy-Sweetheart **says: jezzie, where'd u go?

JazzSquareDancingDude says: is she still there?

' **freshnformal** says: SrjsdHosdE'S sdIdsfjsN TdfsHbgE RsdfbOOdfadfM

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: wtf, does that mean?

JazzSquareDancingDude says: and this is what the answer for my algebra hw came from? What if its wrong?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: Ry, shut it, she gave you the right answer…

_Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8)_ says: chill. It's just her code.

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: wat's it say?

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: SHE'S

**Christy-Sweetheart** says: IN THE

_Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8)_ says: ROOM

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: how'd u guys get that? :s

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: oh! I get it, the msg is in caps, right?

**Christy-Sweetheart** says: yup

XoXo; sharpay evans says: so, im guessing Gabs is in the room?

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: most likely…

* * *

JazzSquareDancingDude says: OH! NOW I SEE THE MSG!

XoXo; sharpay evans says: urgh, sometimes I don't think we're even related, ryan…

' **freshnformal** says: BACK! lmao, well now that I got her to help my sis downstairs, as I was sayin… when do you think is the best time for the set up?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: well I don't think now's the best time, cuz of what I told you earlier…

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: …in the summer?

_Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8)_ says: OH SNAP! OH SNAP! OH SNAP! (8) sry, listening to the song..

**Christy-Sweetheart** says: lamo (lmao, jez…)

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: lol, maine.

' **freshnformal** says: :o WHAT? That's the closest? I mean that's practically 8 months from now!!

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: yeh.. sorry.

' **freshnformal** says: wait… IDEA! Summer's perfect. It'll take me 8 months to do that… and then to install.. and to make the..

JazzSquareDancingDude says: chad, r u as lost as I am?

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: hmm? Shh!! The game is on!

JazzSquareDancingDude says: wat? Now?

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: yeh..

JazzSquareDancingDude says: I thought it was on the 20th?

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: it is the 20th….

JazzSquareDancingDude says: what?... crap! Dude wats the score?

Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay says: just started… 12-7

JazzSquareDancingDude says: wow.. here, lemme flip the tv on…

_**Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay and JazzSquareDancingDude are no longer in this conversation. Chad can't live w/o his Tay-Tay and JazzSquareDancingDude are now Busy.**_

XoXo; sharpay evans says: don't mind them…

_Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8)_ says: np, my dad is yelling at the tv, prob watching the same thing

**Christy-Sweetheart** says: really? Same!

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: mine's eating :p

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: is jez ok? She kinda lost me with her sentence up there…

_Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8__)_ says: don't mind her

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: that's how she is sometimes

**Christy-Sweetheart** says: 'specially when she got an idea going on… g2g party..

Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain says: oh, me too! Hey we'll prob see each other dere!

Mainesterzzz – let it rock (8) says: dudes! Awesome me too! I think jezzie's going to, she said something bout it earlier…

_**Mainezterzzz – let it rock (8), Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain, and Christy-Sweetheart are no longer in this conversation. Mainezterzzz – let it rock (8), Momo thinks Nick J is off the chain, and Christy-Sweetheart have signed out.**_

_ Tay McKessie luvs her Curly-Q_ says: shar, are you still up for those mani/pedis?

XoXo; sharpay evans says: yeah. Sure, I'll be there with the limo in a few..

_** Tay McKessie and XoXo; sharpay evans are no longer in this conversation. Tay McKessie and XoXo; sharpay evans have signed out.**_

* * *

' **freshnformal** says: so bout that guys… I had one of my moments.. so as I was saying the summer will be fine for this plan to take off. It'll take me a couple months to arrange this place I know… but it'll be fixed up in no time. And…

' **freshnformal** says: guys?

' **freshnformal** says: heeeeellllloooo?

' **freshnformal** says: I'm talkin to no one… might as well get ready for that party, and tell the 3 musketeers about my plan.

' _**freshnformal has now signed out.**_

* * *

"Why'd you kick me out of you're room?" Gabriella asked Jezeth as she walked down the stairs, into the living room. "I was changing, you know… for a party I have to go to?" Jezeth replied, taking a seat. "Oh, ok… and it took you an hour?" Gabriella asked looking at her. "Well, yeah. I had to take a shower, find an outfit, do my hair and find my accessories." She said counting the things she did. "And you say you're not a girlie girl." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. "Hey! I am not a girlie girl!" Jezeth said, pushing her a bit. "Yes you are! Come on, admit it." She joked as she played with Jezeth's hair. "Hey, don't touch the hair!" She said flipping it back into place. "Ok, enough with the hair flip. I swear, you flip more then Shar. Seems like you guys have been talking or hanging out with her," Gabriella said, walking out of the room. Jezeth just stood there. _Shit! How does she know I've been talking to Sharpay?! _"But then again, that's impossible, she's in New Mexico, and you're here, in Canada." She called back. _Phew._

* * *

**A/N: Hope I didn't leave any mistakes. :P Hope you guys like this one I stayed up for this one. And I skipped a couple hw questions to write this one. :P I prob won't update as frequently as I usually do, this week, cuz I have 3 tests this week. 1 on Monday, 1 on Tuesday and another on Wednesday. On Thursday, will be my Confirmation meeting, and thank God for Friday, not only is it the day HSM3 comes out for us, it's a P.A Day, so I'd get to go see it with some friends, and rest. :P**

**P.S: HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY TO ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON!! I LOVE YOU!! :P And also to my cousin Ann... happy 19th, and to my friend Raquel happy 14th. Hope you all have a good one!**


	15. She's Getting Suspicious

**A/N:_ HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3: SENIOR YEAR_ IS OUT TODAY!! But too bad the shows for today are freakin' sold out. Me and a few friends were gunna go, but someone stood us up. :( Anyways, I'm gunna watch it sometime tomorrow, or over the weekend. But if I don't see it, I swear I might kill. Oh and... Did I mention there was no school today? Lmao, P.A DAY. :P**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school the past week. I bombed the math test... I know I was bad at math, and I know I wasn't _this_ bad. I passed, though. I did good on my history test. And on my essay, I did better. But my most highest marks, as usual, are science and French. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own_ MSN_, _HSM/HSM2/HSM3:SY_ or the song_ How Do You Sleep_. _How Do You Sleep_ is by _Jesse McCartney_. Go look it up. :P I do own the _MSN NAMES_ in this chapter. If you notice, they're different from the previous chapter. :P**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 15:**

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: man, I forgot to ask you guys, why'd you leave me in a convo by myself yesterday?

**Mainesterzzz – howlz with the ladies** says: oh my bad, we went to go get ready for the party

Christy- fun with the ladies yesterday says: ahah, that party was fun!

_Momo almost peed her pants laughing with the ladiez! says:_ ahah, member outside? When the dude came out of his house?

Christy- fun with the ladies yesterday says: LAMO!!

**Mainesterzzz – howlz with the ladies** says: that was howlz!! He freakin peed on the tree across the street!

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: and then a cop car came by and the cop gave him a lecture!! Man, that was jokes. Oh hey, looks like everyone's on. Lemme add.

_**sharpay evans; & Tay (L) Chad, Ry Evans, and Curly-Q have been added into your conversation.**_

sharpay evans; says: hey hey!!

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: hii

Curly Q says: hey.

**Ry Evans** says: hey

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: Hola chicas, and um chicos? Lmao

Curly Q says: urgh, I dunno, im bad at French.

sharpay evans; says: I think she's talking Spanish?

Curly Q says: same thing, im bad at different langs.

_Momo almost peed her pants laughing with the ladiez! says:_ wow..

A pop up made a beeping sound and I looked at it.

Uh-oh, this can not be good...

_**Gabriella is in Canada… has signed in.**_

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: guys?

Christy- fun with the ladies yesterday says: still here.

**Ry Evans** says: me too!!

_Momo almost peed her pants laughing with the ladiez! says:_ me three!

**Mainesterzzz – howlz with the ladies** says: oh I wanna be 4th!!

Curly Q says: if you're 4 I wanna be 8. My number :D

**_& Tay (L) Chad_** says: wow…

sharpay evans; says: um, was I the only one you saw that pop up?

**Ry Evans** says: oh the one with the baseballs, and the bat, and the point of it is you try to break your bat by hitting the ball hard?

Curly Q says: oh or was it the one with the basketball—

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: no it wasn't that one!

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: oh wait… one sec, I have another convo starting up.

sharpay evans; says: oh me too..

* * *

_**Gabriella is in Canada… has now changed her name to: Gabby;**_

_** Gabby; **_says: Hey tay! Long time!

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: oh hey gabs! Yeh, we miss you. :(

_** Gabby;**_ says: aw I miss you guys too!

sharpay evans; says: me too!

_** Gabby;**_ says: Have any of you added my cousin?

sharpay evans; says: don't think so..

**_& Tay (L) Chad_** says: nope. Why?

_** Gabby;**_ says: she's been acting a lot like Shar…

sharpay evans; says: me? Wtf.. how so?

* * *

**In the other conversation while the rest…**

sharpay evans; says: GUYS!! SHES GETTING SUSPICIOUS!!

**_& Tay (L) Chad_** says: she was all like, did any of you add my cousin

sharpay evans; says: and we were all like, no

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: and then I was like, why? And she was like, cuz she's been acting a lot like shar.

sharpay evans; says: and then I was like, me? Wtf.. how so..

Curly Q says: ok, I think we get it. "she was like, and then you were like, and she was like…"

sharpay evans; says: DANFORTH!

Curly Q says: sorry.

**Ry Evans** says: what's she saying now?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: just don't give her any signs that we've added each other… she's downstairs, so she won't be able to see my convos w/ you guys.

**Mainesterzzz – howlz with the ladies** says: how? I thought you only had 1 computer..

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: yeh, we do. But she brought her laptop w/ her.

* * *

**Back into the convo w/ the East High girls…**

_** Gabby;**_ says: girls, you there?

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: yeh, just.. doin h/w

_** Gabby; **_says: oh, lots?

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: no, you'll be able to catch up. :)

sharpay evans; says: srry bout that, went to give Boi a treat.

_** Gabby; **_says: lol, np. And bout my cousin, she's been flippin her hair like you.

sharpay evans; says: :O she hair flips?

_** Gabby; **_says: lmao yeah.

sharpay evans; says: using her hands to flip, or you know like w/o her hands?

_** Gabby;**_ says: lol, w/o.

sharpay evans; says: HA! I flip w/ my hands.

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says:lmao, make a big deal out of this, won't you shar?

sharpay evans; says: I didn't.

* * *

**In the other convo without Sharpay and Taylor…**

**Mainesterzzz – howlz with the ladies** says: so what was your plan?

_Momo almost peed her pants laughing with the ladiez!_ says: yeah..

Christy- fun with the ladies yesterday says: you never got around to tellin us.

Curly Q says: does it included anything sports related…?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: yes.. well actually no.

Curly Q says: awww…

**Ry Evans** says: eh, we still have practice member, chad?

Curly Q says: true.

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: but from what tay told me. I think you're gunna like my plan…

Curly Q says: really? How?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: you like the whole 'james bond/charle's angles/spy-agent kinda thing right?

Curly Q says: don't need to ask me twice.

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: ahah me too x3 I think this plan is gunna work out just fine. :D

**Ry Evans** says: so what's this plan anyway?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: ok so since tay said it would take 8 months for the right time… I found this place a while ago and it's the perfect place to make all of this happen. But the place is kinda old, which makes it perfect.

**Mainesterzzz – howlz with the ladies** says: what do you mean?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: you know that old school?

Christy- fun with the ladies yesterday says: your old school?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: scratch that… technically it was never a school…

Curly Q says: what?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: confidential stuff…

_Momo almost peed her pants laughing with the ladiez!_ says: but isn't it getting torn down?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: that's what they want you to think…

Christy- fun with the ladies yesterday says: wtf?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: long story, but I'll explain soon.

**Ry Evans** says: ok. So why is it so perfect?

' **freshmas had fun w/ her ladies last night** says: it's where I learned everything I do know… besides the normal school stuff. I learn that messed up stuff in school. Lmao Ok, lemme get back to the plan.

* * *

**With the Girls:**

_** Gabby; **_says: lmao! He didn't!

sharpay evans; says: he did! And then Boi went on him! Or should I say his hair…

_** Gabby; **_says: omg, ew! In his hair?!

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: ahah yeh! Chad swore he would never forgive the dog. He took a 3 hour shower. But he still complained about how his afro still smelled like dog pee.

_** Gabby;**_ says: omg! That is sooo funny. Urgh. Srry guys, my bat is running low. Ttyl?

**_& Tay (L) Chad_** says: yeah sure.

sharpay evans; says: deff. Toodles.

_** Gabby; is no longer in this conversation.

* * *

**_

**_& Tay (L) Chad_** says: srry it took us so long to get back into this convo

sharpay evans; says: yeh, just some catching up w/ gabs.

**Ry Evans** says: np, but jez/mo/maine/chrissy had to leave.

Curly Q says: yeah, they went to go check out the place where this plan is going to happen.

**Ry Evans** says: man! Cant wait till summer! That plan is waaaaaay better then mine.

Curly Q says: any plan could have been better then yours. 8-)

**_& Tay (L) Chad_ **says: so what's the plan?

**Ry Evans** says: well she said they were going to be setting up a--

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN... I hope that cliffy was better then my other one. : My cliffies aren't as good as I would want them to be... But anyways hope you liked the chapter. Review plz. Even if you didn't like it. Thx, Freshmas. :P **

**P.S: Happy Bday Carolann, John and Luke. Have a good one.**


	16. You Aren't A Stalker, Right?

**A/N: ALOHA people!! OMG!! Speaking in Hawaiian makes me think of the pictures of Zanessa in Hawaii, for Zac's manager's wedding. I just saw them this morning!!! I think it was his manager's wedding, if not, it was a relative of his. Damn, Zac Efron and his amazing body. And Vanessa, wow. She looked beautiful as usual. I love her hair! Lmao. The look soo cute!! Lols. Ok anyways. It took me some concentrating to finish this chapter. And I hope I concentrated enough to get reviews. Here it is. Chapter 16 of How Do You Sleep...**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 16:**

"So you've been up in you're room a lot lately…. What have you been doing up there?" Gabriella asked. "I've been doing homework, talking to people, listening to music, playing my guitar and… hmm I haven't played the piano in a while." I answered. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I haven't seen much of you, and I'm leaving in a couple days." Gabriella said, sitting on the couch. "Oh yeah… sorry, do you wanna hang out now? We could like… play video games?" I said sitting down next to her. "Sure, what do you have?" She asked. "Guitar Hero I, Guitar Hero II, and Guitar Hero III. I have more, but I'm too lazy to take them out." I stated. "Guitar Hero II is fine." She said. "I GOT DIBS ON THE WIRELESS!!" I screamed. "NO FAIR!!!" She yelled. "Yes it is!" I said as I put in the game. She huffed and picked a song.

Half way through the song I yelled out, "HA! I AM SO OWNING YOU RIGHT NOW!!" "Hey, you know I'm not as into video games as you." She said, sadly. "Ahaha, and that's the advantage… or at least one of them." I laughed. She pushed me, and I fell. "Hey! No fair, I was about to do star power!" "Too bad, and…." Player 2 Rocks! "Looks like I rock…" She said smirking as soon as her eyes left the TV screen.

* * *

_**A couple days later…**_

"So… I'm guessing this is it?" I said stopping at a certain spot in the building. "Yup. I had lots of fun visiting you guys. You made my stay… interesting." She chuckled. "Come here, kiddo." She said engulfing me in a hug. "I'm not a kid anymore." I mumbled through the hug. "You sure aren't." Her mom said. "Bye tita, bye tito." I said hugging them. "Have a safe trip back." My dad said as they exchanged hugs. "Bye." Gabriella and I said at the same time. "Hope to see you soon." She said and turned around to walk to their gate. "Sooner then you think…" I said as she disappeared behind the gate doors.

A couple days after The Montez family returned to Albuquerque, Gabriella received a phone call. "Hello?" She answered. "Yo, how was the flight back?" I said into the receiver. "Hey! I don't really know… I slept through the whole flight back." She said. "Nice, well just called to say hey…" I said. "Hmm… really now? You never just call to say 'hey'. What's up?" Gabriella said, being her smart self. "Nothing, for real, Ma said to call and ask how the flight was, and that's it." I said, while sitting down in front of the computer. "So if I said to hang up, you wouldn't call me back the next few seconds?" She asked. "Yeh. For real, I got better stuff to do you know." She chuckled. "Ok, see you later then." "Later."' I said and hung up. "Hello? Never mind them." She said and hung up as well. The phone rang again. "AH HA! I knew you would call back!" She screamed into the phone. "What the hell Gabs? You told me to call you the day you got back." A more mature voice said. "Oh my gosh, sorry Tay! I just thought my cousin was calling me again. So what's up?" She asked. "Nothing really, but the funniest thing happened today…" She said. "Really, what?" Gabriella questioned. "Ok, so in study hall, when it was all quiet, that one ugly/creepy senior guy, dropped his pencil and he went to pick it up. So when he bent down, Chad did that farty-arm pit thing he does, and everyone burst into laughter. It was sooo freaking loud, and it sounded like a wet one." Taylor said giggling at the thought of the scene. They talked on and on, and somewhere into the conversation they added Sharpay.

* * *

_**4 months later… (March)  
**_

"Hey, that chick doesn't look like she belongs here… I mean, look at how short she is." Chad said pointing to the end of the hall, next to the wildcat statue that was there. The girl began to walk up the hall, she slowed down near the 4 friends. "You know it's not nice to point… let alone talk about someone behind their backs, without you knowing each other…" The girl said. Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor laughed at him. "Sorry," mumbled Chad. "No problem… Chad." The girl said and walked away. "What the hell? How'd that chick know my name?" Chad said, freaked out. "I don't know…" The other 3 said.

* * *

"Hey, there's that girl again." Ryan said nodding in her direction, while he sat down at a table in study hall. "Weird, I don't think she takes any classes here… Except for like, Drama and Music. And I heard she was seen in Band." Sharpay said, sitting down next to him. "Chad said he saw her in the Gym, doing free throws." Taylor added. "And some drills. She got a bunch of the shots in too." Chad said. "I saw that too, she's pretty good. But I didn't see her face." Ryan said. Just then, Gabriella and Troy came in at the same time, both trying to get through the door first. "Get out of the way!" Troy said to her. "Why don't you? Haven't you heard of 'Ladies first'?" Gabriella said while moving her shoulder slightly and slipping into the classroom. "Urgh, here come dumb and dumber." They all sighed at the same time. Gabriella sat in between Sharpay and Ryan, while Troy next to Sharpay and Taylor, not wanting to sit beside Ryan, or separating Chad from Taylor.

"I've only been here a couple hours, and I already know who that guy is… Why can't they just-- Urgh, I hate this… They are impossible, this thing better work." The girl sighed while running a hand in her hair.

* * *

"Dude, did you see this site? It's a summer sports camp, and the first sport on the list is basketball." Chad said, seating Troy down in a chair in the library. "Really?" Chad nodded, and pointed to the screen. "See, it says here, that they're only accepting a few people, 'cause it's new. They're looking for people around our age to check it out." Chad read off the screen, adding some of his own words once in a while. "Sick, we should register early." Troy said, printing 2 copies of the registration form. On the other side of the library, "Gabby did you see this website?" Taylor asked, ushering her to sit down in the chair next to hers. "Um, don't think so. What is it about?" She questioned. "They're looking for some teenagers who want to go to this summer camp. They're only picking a few more people, since most of the slots are full. It has science and math, with a bunch of other academics…" Taylor said scrolling down the page. "Hmm, I don't know Tay. I mean, Shar and Ry already showed me this other camp; Drama/Dance/Music." Gabriella said looking at the screen. "WHAT!?" Taylor said in a whisper-yell." Gabriella gave her a look. "I meant… You should apply for this one, incase they don't accept you. NOT that you wouldn't get accepted, but you know… just incase." Taylor stammered. "Um… ok? Print me a copy then…" She said. Taylor printed her a copy and handed it to her. "Thanks, got to go, biology next. Talk to you at lunch." Gabriella said, putting the papers in her bag, then pulling her bag off the chair and walked off. Sharpay then walked down the isle, with Ryan at her side, carrying a baseball in his hand. "You almost blew it!" "Me?! You guys were supposed to wait till after I did my part!" Taylor said. They received a shush from the librarian. "Ok, just leave it. Let's just hope they accept her in one and not both." Ryan said as Taylor got up and they left to go to their next classes.

"Did you guys do it?" A voice asked as its body approached the 4 friends before they entered their next class. "Do what? And not to be rude or anything… but who are you?" Chad asked, curiously. "Yeah, it's been bugging me, not knowing who you are, but you know us." Taylor said. "You're not some kind of stalker, right?" Ryan questioned. "Ahaha, you wish Ryan. As for you guys not knowing who I am, it's sad, cause we've all talked before. And you're right Chad, I don't belong here. I live in Canada." The girl stated. "WOAH! No way! Jezeth? What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Taylor said. "SHHHH!! She might find out I'm here. She doesn't have free period now, so I should be safe." I said, calming myself down. "Gabriella, yeah. How do you know here time table?" Sharpay asked. "I did some snooping. But don't tell Principal Matsui. He's the one who talked to my teacher and principal into letting me come here for a couple weeks. I'm supposed to be at East Elementary right now, but I'm only here for a couple hours. I either take my bike or my skateboard down here when the teachers down there get a message from Principal Matsui. Anyways, enough about me…. Did you guys do what I said to do in the email I sent you all?" "Yeah, Troy actually bought it." Chad said. "So did Gabriella, it's just these 2 almost blew it. I was supposed to ask her first, so when I asked her she said Shar and Ryan already got her to apply. You can accept her in one and not both, right?" Taylor asked. "Yeah, but I have to come up with this stupid letter why she didn't get accepted in one and not the other…" I said shifting the hat on my head to a tilt. "I'll probably do them tonight." "Wait, where are you staying?" Taylor asked. "Oh, I have a friend who lives a couple blocks away from here. I'm staying in her family's guest bedroom, and I finally got a laptop, with all my files on it. So I'll do the letters tonight, after homework."

There were 2 voices coming from around the corner. "Urgh! Why can't you just watch where you're going!?" That was Gabriella, I'm guessing someone bumped into her. "What are you talking about!? You were the one that shoved me out of geography!" I already have his voice memorized. Troy Bolton… Know I understand why Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad have had problems with these 2. "Dudes, I gotta go. She's just around the corner and I have to get back to East Elementary in 4 minutes." I said, turning on my heel. "You know you're not gunna make it on time." Sharpay said, while turning to look around the corner. "On my skateboard no, but with this… yes." I said pulling a small black stone out of my pocket. "A rock? What the frig has a rock gotta do with helping you leave without her knowing you were here." Ryan said. "It's not just a rock." The voices were getting closer. "Watch…" I said as I threw it to the ground. "See you around…" I said as it hit the floor. "Was that it? 'Cause that wasn't really—" Chad said but then he looked up. "Where'd she go?" He continued, looking dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hope you guys didn't mind me skipping a bunch of months. I didn't really want to write a bunch of chapters based on nothing, because my ideas were for near the middle of the 8 months before the plan would get put into action. It seems that Troy and Gabriella are having a hard time with each other... They are impossible. Lol. Review please!!**


	17. Stanger Danger!

**A/N: YES, I AM ALIVE! I'M _NOT_ DEAD! Thought I'd just clear that up. x3 Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Lots of tests, and projects going on. And assemblies too. So yeah, I finally finished this chapter. I had a bunch of parties too. And the bday shout-outs will be down there, in the 2nd A/N. So hope you guys are still reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story plot. The song I used in this for the ring tone was _Superhuman_ by _Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson_**. **I love that song. It's my current most listened to, next to all the _Disney_ songs I've been listening too.**

**

* * *

How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 17:**

"Where is she? She said to meet her here." Ryan said, looking around. Him, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad were at a nearby park. They'd been there for 10 minutes, waiting for Jez to arrive, she had asked them to meet her by the playground. While they waited, they started talking and catching up, since being friends with Troy and Gabriella was getting hard. One would want to hang out with them, but wouldn't want to be around the other. "Where's who?" A voice said behind Ryan. Ryan fell off the swing he was sitting on. "How do you do that?" He asked, once he brushed himself off. "That's what they teach you at the place I went to." I said, taking a seat on the swing he was sitting on before he fell. "What is this 'place' anyways?" Chad questioned. "All I can say is that… it's… hmm.. it's kind of like camp, I guess. I don't know how to explain it without giving info away." I said, swinging my legs back and forth, starting to move. "Anyways, change of subject, I finished the letters. I kinda just copy and pasted one letter on to the others and inserted other names and schools. Then I had to make a separate one for Gabby. So I hope it sounds convincing cause—" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. "Hope it is, but why wouldn't it be, Jez?" Taylor said. "Shhh…" I said gently hopping of the swing. Thumping… on the ground. "Someone's coming," I said, looking around to find out where the person was coming from. "What are you talking about?" Sharpay said, looking at me, confusion written all over her face. "Have you been taking stuff you shouldn't be? You're way too young for that. Wait scratch that, you shouldn't even try taking that kind of thing." Taylor said rethinking what she just said. "I am not taking anything." I said glaring at her. "Ok, so are you going crazy? I don't hear or see anyone co—"

"Hey guys." Chad got cut off. We all froze, I tried to hide. _Where are the gadgets when you need them? _I asked myself, tapping my pockets looking for anything to help me escape before I got caught. "Troy…" Ryan said. "Hey bro, fancy seeing you here," Chad chimed in. "Dude, I always go here to play ball." Troy said lifting his basketball, pointing to it and then placing it between his hip and wrist. "Wait, are you guys picking on that little kid?" _Little?! Come on! I am __**not**__ that short! And these are juniors in high school I'm standing next to. I'm in 8__th__ grade… wait. I'm probably like the 6__th__ shortest in the class, but screw it, whatever._ I was talking to myself again, through my thoughts. "Um, nah… we just saw her playing ball alone, so we decided to join in, and she said sure." Chad said. "'We'? Sharpay and Taylor joined in too?" Troy asked, furrowing his eye brows. "No, of course not; Like Sharpay Evans would ever get caught playing any sport that isn't shopping outside in daylight." Taylor said, smirking. "Hey! I do play in P.E." She stated. "That's inside," said Taylor. "Not if couch say's it's outside!" Sharpay said. "He only does that when we have track and field, which is like 1 month of the school year." Taylor said, knowing she had won the little debate when she heard Sharpay huff. "Ok, anyways…. You wanna play, kid?" Troy said, looking at me. _This should be fun._ "If you wanna get beat by a kid that's… maybe 3 years younger then you are, then sure." I said, grinning. "Like that'll ever happen." Troy chuckled. _Whoosh; Nothing but net. _"You were saying?" I looked at him, he had the most priceless face. He was looking back and forth from his right hand and the net, which was in the fenced up basketball court; which was also down the small hill where we were currently standing. "Oh and this _kid, _has a name. It's Jez; Don't wear it out." I said, walking back to the swing to grab my bike, and I rode down the hill to the court. I heard the girls giggle and the guys laugh, teasing Troy, saying he just got owned.

* * *

"You got some skills." Troy said, plopping down next to the opening of the basketball court as we finished a game. "Is that another way of saying _'I just got beat by an eighth grader playing my sport'_?" I said, letting the ball fly from my hands as I shot from the top of the key, before Chad came to steal it from me. It circled a couple times around the rim until it finally went in. "So, I haven't seen you around here before, you just move here?" He asked. "Um, I'm here for a bit, then moving again." I answered. "Must be hard, moving and all. Making new friends and all that stuff, I would find it pretty tough leaving my friends behind." Troy said. "Exactly how Gabriella felt…" I accidently mumbled. "What was that?" He said looking at me with a confused face. The others looked at me. Sharpay nudged my side. "Huh? I said nothing. I'd love to stay and hang with you guys and everything, but it's time I should get going." "Oh, ok. Later." Troy said catching the ball as I threw it at the net, and it fell in. "I'll see you around." I said and got on my bike and rode around the park before leaving.

* * *

They were at the park again; Well more like _we_ were at the park again. Actually, we've been going to this park since that day I beat Troy at a small game of 21. We haven't really seen Troy around lately, so we get to talk about the plan a lot. "So you're leaving today?" Chad asked. "I was only supposed to be here for a month, then I have to go back for my confirmation and then in June I'll have my graduation. After that, we get off school 1 week before everyone else, and that's when I'm coming back down here to see how the plan is going."I said, taking a breath. "What if something goes wrong while you're gone?" Ryan questioned. "Nothing will, trust me. I got them wired." I said. Then I thought back to the day East Elementary was closed for a day due to paint fumes. I had nothing to do, and my friend had to go visit her uncle, so I stayed around her house. I got bored fast, and I remembered how I snuck into both Gabriella's and Troy's rooms. I got broken out of the memory when my cell beeped. I looked down at it. "Well, I have to get going. Plane leaves in a couple hours. See you in a couple months." I said, as I hugged them all, then getting on my bike and rode off.

_**June…**_

"Guys, come on… Please? She just graduated, and I wasn't there to see it, and I just want to let her know I care." Gabriella said, while dialing numbers. "We don't know her that much." Chad lied. They knew very much who she was. "Aw, come on. I tell you stuff about her sometimes." Gabriella said and pressed 'call'. "We aren't talking to strangers!" Ryan yelled. "**YEAH! STRANGER DANGER!!!**" Chad yelled. "Will you guys shut up?!" Taylor yelled. Gabriella got a ring, and put it on speaker.

_It's not a bird, not a plane._

_It's my heart and it's going, gone away._

_My only weakness is you, only reason is you._

_Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything._

_Going, going I'm gone away! Love!_

"**I LOVE THAT SONG**!!" Sharpay screamed, ready to sing the next part of the song. "**WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT**—" The song stopped and everyone froze. "Talk to me…" Gabriella gave them all a look. "_**CONGRAGULATIONS**_," a bunch of voices screamed. "Ate Gabby? Is that you?" I asked. "You bet it is! Sorry I couldn't make it to your grad… You know how it is… finals, papers dude, projects to be presented…" She said in a monotone voice. "Ahaha, yeah I do. Pretty harsh. But thanks for calling. Um… Thanks goes to you're friends too." I thanked her. "Oh yeah, no problem. This is Chad." "Hey… stranger." Chad mumbled the last part and I smiled. Taylor hit him in the head. "This is Ryan and Sharpay." "I don't like talking to strangers." Ryan mumbled. Gabriella slapped him. "OW!" She gave him a 'You-Better-Shut-Up' look. He rubbed his arm in defeat. "Hi," They both said at the same time. "And this is Taylor." "Hey," I said, pretending I didn't know who they were. The others had to go, so she went off speaker and we talked a little longer. After we talked, I sent an e-mail to Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad. _On my way. See you soon. xoxo;

* * *

_**A/N: So that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please. Press that review button that is now located at the bottom of the page, in the middle. It'd make me happy. xD**

**Belated B-Day Shout-Outs: **

**6th- Happy Belated Jessica! (Best friend/cousin)**

**7th- Sandee! Happy Belated!**

**12th- Fred, happy belated kiddo!**

**13th- Happy Belated Monique Coleman (28), and Stella Hudgens (13).**

**Avanced B-Day Shout-Out:**

**18th- Ah! Bet you excited Maine. x3 Party was crazy, chick! Always jokes with you guys. iwubyousomuch! ****Happy Advanced Birthday, Maine! **


	18. Accidental?

**A/N: DANG! WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE!? I MISS YOUR REVIEWS! 8'( I've worked extra hard on this chapter, so I obviously want reviews. (Other then my friends. Cuz lately I've only been getting reviews from them.) I tried to get the story moving along, and ended up giving this chapter like over 2, 000 words. So please, _please_ review! It's all I ask of you. Since I last updated, I only had like 90 reviews, but thanks to some people, I have now reached over 100 reviews. Thanks goes to the following reviewers that have continuously reviewed, PM-ed me, and stuck by me when I took forever to update this story.**

**windmillwindup - Thank you for reviewing constantly and talking to me over PMs, lmao. Getting to know you was fun. Hope you keep reviewing! (hug)  
**

**xXInuAnimePrincess****Xx (who is aka) -x - IWUBU!!! You are truly amazing! Not only are you an awesome bestie, but you are also and awesome reviewer! Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters!!! (hug)**

**The Darkest Sunshines - iwubu!! you are an awesome bestie, and an awesome reviewer. I understand that you won't be on fanfic for awhile, but please review when you get a chance. lol. (squishy hug)  
**

**ILoveNickJonas0016 - Peanut, iwubu! You are awesome, even though you haven't been reviewing (cuz fanfic wont let her) istillwubu. The things we write together, always turn out awesome. And I hope we can co-write in the future as well. (hug)**

**Sexii-Kittyyy - Kawaii, you are awesome! You r/r my story, I r/r yours. ;) Lol. iwubyousomuch! Awesome bestie right here!  
**

**SweetLinda-x - You forgot your pass. But you reviewed on a diff thing... And I love you for that. Lol. Your an awesome bestie. (hug)**

**Thanks goes to all the other people who review my story. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing for you.

* * *

**

**Discalimer: ****I don't own anything _Disney_ owns. So no _HSM_. And I don't own _How Do You Sleep - Jesse McCartney_, _That's How You Know - Demi Lavoto_, or S_uperhuman - Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson. _Wish I did though.  
****

* * *

**

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 18:**

"Thank you, Principal Matsui." I said as I walked out of his office. "Well, I wasn't supposed to have you here, but we were short on students who wanted to teach our small music class. Ms. Nielson will be in the music room, 10 minutes before the class starts. I suggest you do the same. Congratulations on graduating, by the way." Principal Matsui said, and then shook my hand. I shook it, smiled, and then excused myself. It was near the end of the day. This music class, was the last class for the day. After that, we could all go home.

_Man, good to be walking these halls again. I don't even go to school here, but I did miss it. Hmm… I still have 20 minutes. Might as well go in and check up on some stuff. _I entered the music room. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in and let it out, then re-opened them. I went to sit on the piano stool and took my laptop out of my bag. I turned it on, and signed on to a bunch of stuff.

* * *

After 5 minutes, I decided to check up on the Sexy Six as I like to call them. I looked at a schedule on my laptop. "Sharpay and Ryan should be walking out of Drama, Taylor should be finished with Biology, Chad should be out of English, and Troy and Gabriella should be walking out of Study Hall. They all end up coming into the music room. Thank God I got those side bangs; they cover most of my face when I drop my head. And, that new flat cap I got yesterday should cover up more. I guess I got a new style now too… So that covers the disguise. Ahaha, ok so... let's check into the cameras." I said talking to myself, and turning on the miniature cameras I placed in all the halls, in places where I knew the Sexy Six would be most frequently. "There's Chad and Tay, holding hands… Next frame… Sharpay is talking—kissing Zeke. Switch sides… Ryan and Kelsi are walking together. And… the world's biggest 'I told you so' waiting to happen; Troy and Gabriella." I sighed. "At least they aren't arguing." I said, happily. The others walked into the same hall as Troy and Gabriella, but then…

Gabriella went to open her locker door, which blocked Troy off from where he was walking. "Hey, Montez; Watch what you're doing." Troy said, moving the locker door, so it was opened all the way. "Well sorry, Mr. I-Won't-Move-Out-Of-The-Way." She said glaring at him, then placing her books in. "This is retarded." Troy said. "This was retarded a long time ago." She said locking the locker, and walked away, turning the corner and into the hall where the music room was. They all followed, except Zeke, he had Cooking Class to go to. They were in front of the door, but then Troy blocked it, and went to open the door. "Hey! Can't you see I was here first, Bolton?" Gabriella asked, shoving him out of the way. "Actually, last time I checked, I was born before you were."

"Can you guys just shut up and open the door, the bell rings in a few." Chad told them. The two looked at him, and then back at each other. "We'll just have to wait for her to move then." Troy said glaring at Gabriella. She rolled her eyes at him and took a step closer. "Why can't you?" He took a step as well. "Because it takes work," she rolled her eyes again. "Will you just step back, and let the lady go first? Oh wait… Never mind, I forgot you're a girl too." She said, getting all up in his face. "You didn't…" Troy said, looking down at her, since she was practically a whole head shorter then he was. "Oh, I did." She smirked. "What are you going to do about it, Ego-Boy?" She took one last step, and was literally pressed up against him. "**THE BELL RINGS IN LIKE 2 MINUTES! CAN WE PLEASE JUST MOVE THEM**?!" Ryan asked, or more like yelled, impatiently, which made me laugh. "I'm not moving till she moves." Troy said, still looking down at Gabriella. "I'm not moving till he moves." Gabriella replied looking up at him. They all sighed. _This is like my own soap opera. If only I brought popcorn…

* * *

_

"The time is ticking people!" Kelsi said, turning her wrist over to check her watch. She had just gotten there a few seconds ago, and needed to be inside the room, but Troy and Gabriella were still staring at each other. Or more like staring into each others' eyes. "Tell him to move." She poked him in the shoulder. "Shut up." He grabbed her finger, and accidentally pulled her closer –if that was possible- and their lips met. Everyone froze. A gasp was heard out of the mouths of Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. "No freakin' way!" I said to myself, looking at my computer screen to see if what I saw was real. I looked at the door, the shades were up. "Damn," I said and stuck a voice disguise device onto the top of my mouth, and I went to flip the laptop screen down.

At first it was just an accidental peck on the lips, but as Troy loosened his grip on Gabriella's finger and took her hand in his, the kiss was no longer a peck, it was a full on kiss. The kiss was one that seemed like they both were enjoying it. They pulled back a bit, and then their lips met again. The others were just staring at the 2 with wide eyes. Then the warning bell rang; they pulled apart, slowly letting their eyes open. When they both realized what happened, they moved apart. Kelsi ran for the door, and the rest followed. Taylor was sitting next to Gabriella, and Sharpay on the other side, Chad pulling Troy down to sit next to him, while Ryan sat on the end. It was a small class to teach, but it was with the people I already knew, so this could be easy as… let's say pie.

By the time the second bell rang, everyone was seated, Kelsi had set her things up and we discussed what we were going to have the class of 6 do. Troy and Gabriella were totally out of it. But when I slammed my book closed, everyone was well aware that it wasn't another free period. "Ok, so now that I have everyone's attention… I'll be helping Kelsi here in this class. If there are any ques-" "How old are you exactly?" Chad cut in. _How stupid. I'm talking Chad!_ _Oh well, good to see I can fool people with my awesome new style._ "…I'm in high school. I'm just short for my age." I said, not giving away my age. And it was true. I was in high school. Or will be… Soon. "So, as I was saying… If there are any questions you ha—" "What's your name?" _Ryan… urgh. Hey, I know that I can fool the smart people too. But 'What is my name?' Can't give it away… _"…My _name_? Ahaha, my name is… DJ. Yup DJ, that's my name." I cleared my throat at the end of my sentence."So.. If there are any questions… Don't be afrai—" "How tall are you?" Troy said, placing his hands on top of the table. _Man, I swear… These dudes are like… urgh. Just ignore the question… _"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said sarcastically.

"You know what? Let's just get to the lesson. Kelsi and I have decided that you should write a poem. After a few stanzas, you'll get to work on an instrument over there, and turn that poem into a song if you have no luck with the song, you can just keep it in the poem form. You can work in partners, or individually. So get to work." I said, pointing over to the instruments as Kelsi sat down on the piano stool and softly started to play a melody. "SUPERHUMAN!!!" Sharpay yelled out. We all looked at her. Embarrassed, she sat back down, and turned around to ask Ryan if they could write it together.

* * *

Chad and Taylor have already presented their poems. Ryan and Sharpay have just finished singing the song they had made, with the help of Kelsi. But Troy and Gabriella were still writing. Last time I checked on them, they had 1 stanza written down. Right now, they both have the 2 stanzas… How wonderful. I went over to the guitar and started to play.

_"How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really truly love her?"_

I looked over at the two who tapped the pen on the paper a couple times before writing away. Shows you how much you can help a person without them knowing you have helped them.

After I had finished the song, I went back to sit in front of my laptop. I glanced at Troy, he had stopped writing, he was looking at the side of Gabriella's head dreamily. "Troy, right?" I said, catching him off guard. "Yeah," He said when he had retrieved his pen off from the floor. "Are you finished?" I asked. "No, I got stuck on this one line, but I think I know how to continue it." He said, and I nodded. I took my flat cap off slightly, just enough to flip my side bangs out of my eyes, after I had them in place, I placed the hat back on. "Mind sharing?" I said, which made the two teenagers who were writing, look up. They both blushed a bit, and looked back down. "Troy? I've heard you wrote a song a couple years ago. You must be a good artist… Mind if I read some of your work out loud?" I said, making my way over to the table. "Um… actually," He stuttered, but before he could answer I swiftly took the paper from his hands, and walked away. "Hmm… I won't read all of it. But I think I'll read the top 2?" He ducked his head, and rubbed his neck with his left hand.

_Sitting in class,_

_Watching time pass._

_I had nothing to do,_

_So I glance at you._

_I started to let go of the past_

_Because I knew it wouldn't last._

_I thought you moved on,_

_Thought your interest in me_

_Had been withdrawn._

"That's pretty good, Troy. Are you finished with it, or are you going to make it into a song? It could be a hit one day." I said, handing him back the paper. He shook his head for a no. "Gabriella, I see you're done as well." I grabbed the paper, and I heard her sigh. I looked it over, and decided I wouldn't read it in front of the class, seeing that the bell was going to ring. "I would love to read some of this, but the bell is about to go off. I would like to see Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad before the bell rings. So can you 4 walk over here please?" I asked, and I silently asked Kelsi to keep an eye on Troy and Gabriella.

I walked them over to a corner of the room, I was in the corner, while they surrounded me. "Hey guys. How's the plan going?" I asked. They all looked dumbfounded. I took my hat off, and flipped my hair out of the way. "Hey!!! Ahaha, look you're here!" Chad said, like a kid on sugar. "And in style, I might add." Taylor said. "Ahaha, yeah, so I can give up my teacher act now, right?" They nodded. "Good, cause I was kinda getting tired of using this thing." I took out the piece I had put in my mouth. "So, how was the show back there?" "What, you mean their mini make out session?" Ryan asked. "It was a show alright…" "Have you talked to them about it?" I asked. "We tried, but they wouldn't answer." Taylor said. The bell went off, but no one made a move to leave of the room. "Meet me at the park in a couple hours, I have to show you guys the school that we're using for camp." I whispered. They all nodded, and left to get their bags. I grabbed my laptop, and skate board from the side of the door. I went out first, and rode it in the halls, and pushed my way out of East High, jumping the steps, and going around the fountain, skating away.

* * *

**A/N: DUDES!! YOU SEE THAT POEM UP THERE? THAT'S MINE!!! I OWN IT!! Please don't take it. Tell me what you think about it in your review. NO MORE SILENT READERS! REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE?! Should I post the rest of the poem? Oh! Or should I write a one-shot about it? Tell me what you wanna read, I'm all eyes. ;)**

**HUG A FILIPINO DAY WAS TODAY! SPREAD THE LOVE TO FILIPINOS EVERYWHERE! WE WANNA KNOW WE'RE LOVED!! I felt the love today. I got attacked by a bunch of people. Attack a Filipino with a hug! Hurry! The day's almost over. (I heard that there was a FB group that said it was on the 10th. So I guess if you missed out today, you can do it on the 10th)**


	19. Skateboarding, Sounds & Spinning Chairs

**A/N: YO MY PEEPS!! SUP?! lmfao. I know what you're thinking... _Never again. :| _lol. I'll try. I missed out on writing over the break. I really wanted to write everyday of the holidays, except for Christmas Eve/Christmas/Boxing Day, and the holiday to come New Years. I have tried writing the past few days, but my mom (being the clean-freak she is) has made me clean everyday since break. Including last Friday, when we had no school due to the snow storm that started our break early. But anyways.... I stayed up to write this chapter for you guys, seeing as I'm not going to be at my house for a while tomorrow. Going to my cousins's place to tune the guitar she got. And then stay at home for a bit 'cause we got some fam visiting from the USA. (Shout out to the friends out in US and the readers who read/review my story. loveyouguys) After that, I'll be partying it up with some of my Mabuti Chicks. (iloveyougirls) Enough of my ranting, please read the following.  
****

* * *

**

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 19:**

It was an hour after school had ended when I got a text message from Sharpay saying they were already at the park. I grabbed my laptop and put it in its black case, placing it into my baby blue and black shoulder bag. I placed in some other items that I thought I would need, took my baby blue and white flat cap off the hook I had placed it on and left, riding down the streets on my skateboard.

A couple streets down, my glasses had adjusted to the outdoor environment. The lenses darkened to a shade of black (Transitions). I stopped at a stop sign and turned my wrist to check the time; 4:08. I got another text saying that I had to hurry up. After a car turned, there was a path on the sidewalk that led to a small hill. I rode down the hill and saw them standing next to the swings. As I came to a stop, they all groaned out a 'finally'. "Sup? I was planning to meet a little later." I said as I got off my board. "Our parents told us that we were heading over to the Bolton's in a few hours and that we shouldn't be out late." Ryan said jumping off the swing he was sitting on. "We should be at Troy's place by 5:30." Taylor mentioned. "That's good. I have to be at ate Gabby's place at 5:20, my parents and sister are coming down here." I said, sighing. "Can we just go see this place already?" Chad said, impatiently. "Ok, let's go…" I got back on my board and slowly began pushing my foot to get me started. "Wait! Are we walking!?" Sharpay questioned, being her drama queen self. "Yes. Why?" I replied. "I am _so_ not walking in these heels!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Relax Shar. It's not that far from here. It's near East High, actually."

* * *

We got to the front of EHS, but turned on the corner, going down the block. After we got to the end of the street, we turned right, leading to a dead end. "Why are we here? There's no way through here." Chad said. "There's nothing out here." Taylor pitched in. "I could have figured that out." Sharpay said in a monotone voice. "Are you sure this is the place, and you didn't take us down the wrong street?" Ryan asked, looking around. "Yeah, I'm sure. You guys just have to get used to it. This is something you have to learn. It's something you can't see if you have untrained eyes." I said riding on my board to the edge of the sidewalk and got off. Picking it up, I motioned for them to follow me. We got up close to the fence that was holding back the forest. "We're not climbing over that, are we? 'Cause, again in these heels I can't do anything but walk, shop, or dance." Sharpay said, putting a hand on her hip. Ryan rolled his eyes. "You practically run while shopping, Shar." She huffed. "I'm with Sharpay on this one. I'm always up for a challenge, but I'm not going through on a challenge like this with flats on." Taylor said, moving over next to Sharpay. I gave them a look, crouched down near the grass and moved some of it away. I found what I was looking for; rope. I pulled it a bit, and a part of the fence moved open in the shape of a door. "You guys are in for some training over the next couple of days."

Moving deeper into the forest we came to a clearing that had cement paths; one leading to a stage with 3 plat forms and another to a skate rink on the other side; the other lead down the middle to a big empty lot. "Is this it?" Chad said, puzzled. "You're looking at it." I said, smiling and walked to the stage. "Are you serious? This is the place?! There's nothing here!" Sharpay said. "Walk on to the pavement in the middle." I said, kneeling down on the stage and pushed a button on the side of it. Compartments opened up, and instruments popped up slowly. I went over and sat at the keyboard, started to play. "**OWW**!!!" Ryan yelped. I laughed. _I guess he found it. _ "You ok down there, Ry?" I yelled over to where the others were. "**NO**!!" He yelled back, while Sharpay and Taylor helped him up. "**OH SUCK IT UP, MAN! THERE'S NO SIGN OF BLOOD**!!" Chad said as he made his way on to the lot they were on. I pressed the button again, and the instruments disappeared. "You have to be careful on this lot. It's the most important out of the 3 here." I stated, moving in front of Ryan. "And why is that?" Taylor questioned. I pressed my hand in front of me and I heard a small beep. "What are you doing? Have you gone mental? Pushing in to nothing but air…" Chad said, shaking his head. "I am not mental! If you had trained senses you would have already figured this out." I said turning around while my hand was still in front of me. Flashing lights started to show up around my hand; they were colourful. There were beeping noises too. After a few seconds the lights and beeping sounds increased until there was one big glow of light. Everyone had squinted there eyes to see what was happening. I missed the feeling of the light that would always shine when we had opened the school. The light had faded, as did the beeping sounds. "Woah…"

* * *

"Man, how I've missed this place." I said taking a seat at the control center; which was located on top of the school. I had just finished giving the 4 a tour, and we ended up here. "This place is a lot like East High, except this is less updated." Taylor said sitting down on a chair that was placed at a round table in the center of the room. "We have to go soon." Ryan said, looking up from his Sidekick. "**WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!!" Someone squealed. "What the hell?!" Four of us questioned. We looked over to a spinning chair. As it slowed down we saw the person sitting on it, grinning like a 5 year old on Christmas. "**CHAD**!!" We all yelled. "**WHAT?! IT WAS FUN! CAN'T BLAME A DUDE FOR HAVING FUN, RIGHT**?!" He said, trying to stand up straight again.

"Ok, so it is now… 5:00." Ryan said, putting his Sidekick in his pocket. "I guess we should go. I gotta head over to the Montez Manor." I said, and laughed at the end. "The fam should be there in a few." I continued. "Wait… aren't they going to the Bolton's?" Taylor asked, looking at the other 3. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," said Ryan. "Yep. Coach called up the dads after school." Chad mentioned after getting rid of the dizzy feeling he had after the spin. "**WHAT?! TITA DIDN'T SAY WE WERE GOING ANYWHERE!!! THIS IS BAD! REAL BAD!!!!**" I started to panic. "Why's it bad?" Sharpay asked, tilting her head to the side, thinking. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Because, Sharpay. Think about it. If Jez's fam is heading over to Gabby's place to spend time with Gabby's fam, and Gabby's fam is headed to Troy's place, Jez's fam would have to come along to. It would be rude to just leave them at their house, even though it would be awkward bringing 4 more people to the get-together." Sharpay mumbled out an 'oooh'. "**THAT WOUL D MEAN TROY WOULD SEE ME! AND ATE GAB WOULD SEE ME TOO! GUYS, THEY JUST SAW ME AT SCHOOL TODAY, AS 'DJ'! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN I HEAD OVER TO THE MONTEZ'S PLACE?!**" I screamed out. "Chill a bit… You could just not use that voice thingy, and change your clothes, and do your hair differently." Ryan stated. "Right. That's good. I'll stick to that." I said, taking my hat off and fanning myself with it. "Well, this is going to be fun." Chad chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's a short one. Sorry. Boxing Day tired me out. Too many people in one place. :P NO MORE SILENT READERS PLEASE!!! I need you guys to review and tell me what you think, Good or bad. It's the only way I'll write more. (Besides finding time to write some stuff.) So please review!! OH AND BTW!! YOU GUYS GAVE A LOT OF REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I got more then I ususally do on average. :D THANK YOU!!

* * *

**

**BDAY SHOUT OUTS!!**

**DEC 14- VANESSA HUDGENS!! OMG! HAPPY BELATED 20TH V!! I LOVE YOU! I know a lot of people say this but, I AM LIKE YOU'RE _NUMBER ONE _FAN!!! Hope you had a fun, memorable 20th, and that you had an awesome one. Looking back on the years, you have grown into a beautiful person. As you grow, your fans grow with you. Supporting you in what ever you decide to do. We love you! _TEAM HUDGENS_, BABY!!!! Keep reppin' us Filio's Ness!** **(This chapter was going to be when I updated, but I had to clean. -shakes head, sadly-)**

**DEC 20- JOCE! Happy belated my Mexi! Finally a teen like us. (H) Oh yeeeh!! Lmfao. Still the youngest, but still part of the crowd. Hope you had a good one girl!**

**DEC 22- MOMO! MY PEANUT! Chick! What would us Struckies do without our baby! :( lmfao. iwubyou. Hope you had a good one. This chapter was going to be updated on your bday when I couldn't update on Miss Hudgens' bday, but again... no time. -shakes head, sadly. AGAIN!-**

**DEC 25- JESUS! You sacrificed Your life for us, just so we could have a chance to live. I truely love You.**

**DEC 25- Tito Jess, happy birthday. ;D Hope you had a good one, tito.**


	20. The Cute Balances Out The Awkward

**A/N: Aloha! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My teacher was gone for a week, which was a good week, but he left a lot of hw. -sigh- But anyways, I've been trying to finish this chapter for a while now, and I finally got around to doing it. Hope you guys still read this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**

* * *

How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 20:**

"You look all nervous, cousin." Gabriella said nudging her and laughing.

"Me? Nervous? What makes you think that?" Jez answered. Gabs just gave her a look.

"She's been like that all day." Jez's sister said. "Are there gunna be any kids my age there?" "Hmm… I'm not sure, kiddo. But if there's not, you can hang with us ok?" Gabriella said, poking her in the stomach.

"Yay!" She jumped into Gabriella's arms and gave her a hug.

"**TIME TO GO!! WE'RE WALKING THERE SO MAKE SURE YOU'RE WEARING COMFORTABLE SHOES!!**" Gabriella's dad yelled.

They walked to the front closet and grabbed their shoes. Jez put on her _Nike Air Force 1 Mid black and pink_ shoes and grabbed her skateboard and shoulder bag.

"Can't you leave that here?" Jez's mom said.

"No! I never leave without this stuff, you know that Ma." She said pouting.

"Oh, alright." She said while pinching her daughter's cheeks slightly.

"OW! MA!" They all laughed.

* * *

They were all walking, besides Jezzie of course, to the Bolton's home. Her sister was holding hands with their parents while they talked to Gabriella's.

"Ok, I know something's up. What's bothering you? You seemed nervous earlier." Gabriella said, breaking the silence between her and her cousin.

"Nothing's up. I wasn't nervous. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind. Shouldn't you be the one who's nervous? Going over to Troy's house, and the parents are there, _with_ extended fam to watch you and your friends hang out. Who knows? You could subconsciously flirt with him, and they notice…" She was cut off but Gabby pushing her so that she was way ahead of her. Jez jumped off, and picked up her board. "I was just kidding…" She said grinning.

"Mhmm. Sure you were." She said rolling her eyes.

"How is it with you and Troy, anyway?" Jez asked, getting back on her board.

"I don't know… We umm…" Gabriella stuttered.

"You guys what?" Jezzie said, waiting for her.

"Well.. today… while we were at school… WekindakissedandIthinkIreallylikedit." She said all at once.

"Wait, so… you and Troy… _Kissed_ at _school_, and you _**really**_ liked it?" I questioned. "**SHHHHHHHHHH**! Any louder, and the whole neighborhood will hear." She looked around frantically until she bumped into someone. "Oh crap." She mumbled.

"Sorry about that…" The voice trailed off as it noticed they bumped into Gabriella. It was Troy. "Gabs, um…. Here," he said, offering his hand. She hesitantly took it. There was a weird tingly sensation running through their hands, moving up their arms. When Gabriella was standing, Troy looked at her and she let go of his hand. _Did she feel that? _He thought as she walked over to her family.

"**TROY! FINISH UP YOUR WORKOUT! THE MONTEZ'S AND THEIR FAMILY ARE HERE!**" Jack Bolton yelled, walking back into the house. Troy sighed.

"Workout this, practice that; play with the guys down at the park. Why can't I just do my own thing once in a while?" Troy mumbled as he walked passed Gabs and Jez.

* * *

"They're outside waiting for Troy to finish his work out," Jack said, holding the door open for the rest of the Sexy Six.

"Thanks Coach," Chad said and walked out after the girls and Ryan.

"There's Jez. Wonder if Gabriella or Troy has noticed yet." Ryan pointed to the basketball court to Troy, and to the lawn where Gabriella and Jez were sitting.

"Gabriella… not sure. But knowing Troy, he's totally clueless. I mean… he can't even see that Gabby likes him." Sharpay pointed out.

"Well it's the same for Gabster. She doesn't see that Captain likes her too." Chad said, as they got closer to the patch of grass Gabriella and her cousin were sitting on. "I got a plan! I'm gunna go scare Jez," Chad said, noticing she had her earphones on, and the music turned up. He crawled behind Jez to scare her, but as soon as he got in a 30cm radius of her she sighed and he froze.

"Chad, I know you're there." She said, turning her music down a bit.

"How the frig do you do that?!" Chad asked, bewildered.

"Trained senses. Don't be so loud. Troy's focused on his workout and Gabs is focused on… well Troy. She's been in a daze since Troy took off his jersey." Jez said, looking at Gabriella's face, then turning to Troy. "Who can blame her, though?" She said, dazing out as well.

"**FOCUS**!" Ryan yelled, but in a whisper.

"Ahaha, the thought of Gabby finding out that you were checking out her man is hilarious," Chad said laughing. "**OW**!" He yelped as Taylor's hand hit his afro covered head.

"Exactly," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well they haven't noticed anything I've done for the past 15 minutes. I've done swings off of the tree branch over there. I've thrown a baseball at the fence. I've even skated on the court while Troy was doing suicides." She said, getting up off her skateboard, picking it up and walking to a wooden bench. "I got tired of sitting here doing nothing, so I did a couple mixes, and finished a song."

"Oh, well Mr. B said that Troy should be finishing up in a couple minutes." Ryan mentioned.

"Hmm… Well… I was talking to Maine, Mo and Chrissy the other day, and they can come down here for a while. My family and I are going back after a few days here. After 2 weeks or so, I'll be back down here, with my girls and we'll be around catching up on things." She said, signing onto her _MSN_ account. Many orange, blinking and beeping conversations popped up. "Oh! And I was meaning to tell you… I know some people who are willing to come down here to help us out. You'll meet them soon," said Jez, grabbing a basketball off the ground and aiming for the net. _Swish._

"I see you still have it," Ryan joked.

"Who said it even left?" She bounced back, and Taylor and Sharpay grinned. Chad saw a basketball on the ground, next to the foot of the table, and tried to make a shot at the basket from where they were standing. But, as he jumped, he landed on something sharp, fell, rolled onto Gabby's legs, missed the basket and hit Troy in the face.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**," a scream from both Gabriella and Troy was heard.

**Jez's POV**

Everyone came bursting through the Bolton's back doors. And I mean _everyone_. The Montez's and my family; The Evans'; The Danforth family; The McKessie family and I'm guessing… Troy's aunt, uncle and their daughter? They all had a 'WTF happened here?!' kinda look on their faces. I looked over to where Chad had stopped rolling, and where Gabs was- checking her legs to see if there were any cuts. I moved my gaze to find Troy. He was sitting down, against the green fence, clutching his nose.

"**TWOOOOY**!!!" The voice of a little girl cried, as she ran over to Troy.

"Hmmm?" Troy answered, trying to get his eye sight focused on the blurry blob that was running toward him.

"Twoy! Are you okay?" She questioned, now at his side.

"Oh, hey. Yeah Lexi. Twoy's ok. My head hurts a bit, though." Troy said to his little cousin.

"Head hwuurt?" She asked. He nodded a little, but then stopped realizing that his head would throb even more if he moved it. "Lexi make better," she said as she started to pet his hair. He chuckled a bit at her cuteness.

"Are you ok, Troy?" His aunt asked, picking her daughter up in her arms.

"Yeah, I might have a nose bleed though." Troy answered looking at the palm of his hand. "Yep, nose bleed." He confirmed.

"**JACK**!** GET SOME ICE**!" Lucille, Troy's mom yelled, running over to her son.

"**JARED**! **GET THE FIRST AID KIT**!!" Hillary, Troy's aunt yelled to her husband. The 2 Bolton brothers rushed back inside.

"**MY BABY GIRL**!" Greg Montez yelled as he ran to Gabriella's side. "Sweetie, are you ok? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything? Cause daddy will get whatever it is you want him to get." He rambled on.

"Daddy, I'm fine," She sighed. _She always was a daddy's girl, though. _I laughed to myself

"**CHAD**!** SWEETIE**!!! Are you ok? Do I need to kiss any boo-boos better?" She asked him as if she was talking to a baby.

"Ma, I'm not a baby." Chad huffed.

"You'll always be my baby boy, nothing will change that. Not even your age."

* * *

After fixing Troy up, Coach went to check on Chad, but he insisted he was fine; so he went to check on Gabriella who was sitting underneath the tree. She was sitting with her knees close to her chest, and her chin resting on them. I was up in Troy's tree-house. No one had seen me, yet.

"Hey… What's you're name?" My sister asked Troy's cousin.

"I Alwexis." She responded.

"How old are you?" She questioned.

"Um…" She held out her hand, and counted on her fingers. "I four," She showed 4 fingers.

"Wanna play?"

"Yah," She squealed then tagged her. "You it!" She giggled and started to run once my sister started chasing her, Alexis tried jumping over Gabriella's leg, but tripped. Gabriella winced but ignored it and caught Alexis before she fell.

"You ok there, cutie?" She asked.

"Yes, phank you for catching me," She said, giving her a hug.

"Aw, no problem. As long as you're ok." She said, tickling her stomach.

"Me ok." She giggled.

"What's you're name?" She asked.

"Alwexis, how 'bout you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Gabriella." She smiled.

"Gab-Gab?" She said, trying to say her name, but ended up giving her a nickname. Gabriella laughed at how cute she looked.

"Sure, you can call me that. Now go play." She said, lifting Alexis off her thigh and she ran away, spotting a running figure catching up to her.

"You, ok Gabs?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Just fine Mr. B…" She sighed.

"I'm just going to check your leg a bit. Chad might have done damage." He joked, and she giggled.

* * *

As soon as he finished inspecting her leg, and applying some ointment, Jared called out, "**FOOD'S READY**!!"

"**COME AND GET IT WHILE IT'S STILL HOT**!!" Vance (Mr. Evans) yelled.

As all of the people ran to the patio, Gabriella just sat there. Coach was about to get up, but noticed she hadn't moved.  
"Are you sure that leg isn't bothering you?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm just going to stay here. I have a lot on my mind." She sighed again. He readjusted himself, so that he was sitting beside her on the grass, with his back against the gigantic tree.

"And what might those things be?" He questioned.

"Um… about a guy?" She blushed, wondering why she was talking to Troy's dad about a boy. _Why am I talking to Coach about a guy? What if he tells my dad?!_

"Don't worry, I won't tell your dad." He said, as if reading her mind. She blushed even more. "What about this guy?"

"Well, I like him. A lot; for a while now…. And I want things to happen between us, but he doesn't like me back." She frowned.

"What makes you think he doesn't like you back?" He questioned her.

"…I don't know. It's just that… We've been… _close _friends since I can remember. And things have been awkward lately." She said, thinking about the words she said, trying to make it not look obvious. She looked up from her spot on the grass, and met her friends' eyes. She gave them a nod, and they smiled back. Then she saw him; Troy. He had a small bruise forming on his cheek, and a bandage strip on his nose. There was a tiny amount of blood, from his nose bleed earlier, on his shirt; and he was still sweating a bit form the workout he had 10 minutes ago. But she still thought he looked cute. He went to flick his hair out of his eyes, doing a hair flip; but once he stopped half way when he caught her chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He absentmindedly smiled, behind the hair that was now covering his eyes. She smiled at how cute he looked like that. He re-did his hair flip, and smiled again. He turned his head a bit to answer to something Sharpay had said, and continued to grab his food.

"Gabriella?" Coach said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh… what was that Coach?"

"Who is this guy?" He repeated his question, from when she dazed out.

"Uh…" She bit her lip, a sign of nervousness.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me everything. I get it; you want to keep things personal." He smiled, sincerely. "Just don't go waiting too long for this boy. Not all guys are worth waiting for, Gabriella." He said, getting up and walking to get some food.

"But this one isn't just a guy… He's _Troy…_" She said to no one, but herself.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. :) Hope you liked it. Review it, please?**

**Disclaimer: OH! I do own Brie's dad though. I made him up. :) OH!! And Troy's uncle, aunt and little cousin. I own them :) Jared, Hillary and Alexis Bolton.  
Shout out goes to my lover, Maine. Thanks for giving suggesting I use the name Hillary. :)

* * *

**

**BDAY SHOUT OUTS!!**

**Jan. 2- Troy. Hope you had a good one, cousin. :)**

**Jan. 10- My shawty SOUS!! Love you, chick! Hope you had a fun day! xD  
**

**Jan. 17- Brad. Hope you had a good day, cousin. :)**


	21. A Risky Jump and Rampaging Fans

**A/N: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!?! lmfao. Felt like uploading today. I don't know why, but I wanted to. LMFAO! Sooo, yeah. -cough- I know I have some Jonas Brothers loving readers reading my story. So I hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: Time for one of these thingys again.... -sigh- Don't own anything but the storyline. No _Superhuman - Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson_; No _How Do You Sleep - Jese McCartney_; No _Jonas Brothers_; No _Connect 3_; and no _Rock Band_. And sadly, I don't own _HSM_. I don't even have a cell phone yet! -sob- (But 3 more months, and I'll have one! -happy dance) Anyways, I do own... Stan, and Bob. (If you read on, you'll find out who they are.)**

**There's more swearing in this than my other chapters. So don't mind my colourful choice of swear words.**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 21:**

**With Troy;**** (His POV)**

I looked up, to flick the hair out of my eyes, but I caught her staring at me. _Urgh, she thinks I look like an idiot wearing this band aid on my nose. Dad said I couldn't take it off till later tonight. Which means: I have to wear it till they all leave._ I sighed. But I then smiled once I finished a redo of my hair flip. Sharpay was talking to me, but i wasn't listening. I then felt something hit my arm. I turned my head to the right a bit more, to find Sharpay, still talking.

"Sorry, what was that Shar?" I asked.

"I said: Can you stop staring at Gabby?" She repeated. "I know you like her and all, but you're holding up a line, my friend."

"Ahaha, sure. No problem Shar." I chuckled, moving to grab some more food.

**End of POV

* * *

**

**Jez's POV**

Throughout the rest of the day, the gang and I had hung out. My sister and Alexis were in the tree-house until it got dark out. We were just randomly talking about anything that would come to mind, when I got a phone call.

_It's not a bird, not a plane._

_It's my heart and it's going, gone away._

_My only weakness is you, only reason is you._

_Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything._

_Going, going I'm gone away! Love!_

"Hey, doesn't DJ have the same ringtone?" Troy wondered, out loud.

"Who's DJ?" I asked, like I didn't know who she was.

"Oh she's—" Gabriella began….

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah, I will. One second," I said, looking at the screen, then smiled.

"That song is kinda getting old…." Ryan randomly said.

"Hey! Yeah, I know. I miss you too…" I got up and silently asked Troy if I could go up into the tree house. He nodded and I walked away.

"Shut up, it's a good song!" Sharpay yelled. Taylor just sat there looking at Shar like she was crazy.

"Did you guys notice that?!" Gabs asked panicked.

"Notice what?" They all questioned.

"_Yeah, I know. I miss you too_…" She mocked.

"Oh that? Yeah, why?" Chad asked stupidly.

"Do you think something's going on? OOOOH! What if it's a guy! HE COULD BE A PED—" Gabriella rambled on and on until Taylor cut her off.

"Gabby, relax. It's probably just a friend of hers."

"Yeah Gabs, we used to be like that to." Shar pitched in.

"You still are," Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**In the tree-house…**

**Phone conversation:** (**Bold- Jez/Bold Italics- S//M//C)**

**Gabs is going nuts.**

_**All- And why's that?**_

**She thinks I'm talking to a creeper. –sigh-**

_**S- So she thinks we're creepers?!**_

**-laugh- No, the way I was talking to you chicks made her think that. 'Yeah, I know. I miss you too.' See what I mean.**

_**All-laughs- Yeah, I guess.**_

**So Mo, have you found out when Connect 3 will be down there?**

_**M: -fangirl shriek- YES! They're coming on the day school ends!! **_

**Ahaha, guess you chicks are going to watch them?**

_**All- OH FO SHUUUURE! **_

_**C- We just have to get tickets.**_

**What would you say if I got you tickets?**

_**All- YOU GOT US TICKETS?!?!?!?!? –fangirl screams-**_

The screams were so loud. I backed up into a wall of the tree-house, and tripped over a small branch that was supposedly a piece of furniture. I lost my grip of my cell…

"SHIT! NOT THE CELL!" I screamed as it fell over the edge. "NOOOOO!"

Everyone was inside the house, except for the Sexy Six, which was a good thing. If my parents caught me swearing, I'd be dead. And I wasn't going to tell my parents that I dropped my cell from a tree-house that was over 12 feet tall. I just got that cell, too. Life is about taking risks, and I'm about to take a big one. I swallowed hard, and then jumped off a branch. The cell was in my reach, I stretched and I had it in my hand. I smiled, but then thought of where I was going to land. I screamed, but only loud enough for the gang to hear. I grabbed onto a different branch to slow my fall down. And it did, but my hands were bleeding. I was hanging 2 feet off the ground, when they all ran towards the tree. The guys all rushed over and tried to catch me, but I couldn't take the pain anymore. I let go, and fell the rest of the way.

"Ow," was all that came out of my mouth. They all huddled around me and started to yell, but only we heard.

"HOLY CRAP," Chad yelled in my face.

"ARE YOU OK?!?" Tay asked panicky.

"GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" Sharpay ordered Ryan.

"What happened?" Troy asked, helping me sit up.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WE'RE YOU COMMITING SUISIDE?!?!!?" Gabriella yelled questions in my face, but when she said that last one, I got ticked off.

"NO I DIDN'T JUMP OFF THE TREE BRANCH BECAUSE I WAS GOING SUISIDAL!!" I yelled, and got up before Ryan had a chance to get rid of the blood that was now oozing out of my cuts. "AND I WASN'T TALKING TO SOME PEDO! THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!" I yelled and walked- more like limped, to the back door which was a screen door, so I just shouted in. "MA! DAD! I'M GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE! DON'T LOOK FOR ME!" I switched to head set on my cell (which was still working, and wasn't broken), and limped to the table where I left my board and my shoulder bag.

_**C- Jez, what's going on?**_

"Hold on a sec," I said into the cell's headset.

_**All- Ok….?**_

"Don't leave," Gabriella whispered.

"No ones stopping me." I said as I limped down the walk that led to the drive way. Once I reached pavement, I got on my board and started rolling to the end of the sidewalk.

_**M- Jez? **_

_**S- Talk. Now.**_

**Wait a minute, please?**

"WAIT UP!" She screamed, running after me with the gang hot on her tracks. I stopped, at the stop sign that was at the corner.

"I have a different flight then my family. I leave in a few hours." I stated.

_**All- You're leaving early? By yourself?!**_

"At least let us bandage you up…" Taylor said shyly.

"You're bleeding a lot." Chad said, pointing out the obvious.

"Let us check you're leg." Sharpay said, pointing to it.

"Or your ankle… You could have broken it." Ryan said, playing with the handle of the first aid kit.

"I'll be fine," Those were the last words I said to them. I got back on, and sped back to the Montez's house.

* * *

**Sorry about that. All the yelling and stuff..**

_**M- Just tell us what happened back there.**_

**Ok, the screams were too loud. Being the klutz I am, I tripped over a log, and I lost my hold on the cell. It was falling, and if I took the ladder, I wouldn't have gotten to it on time. So I jumped.**

_**C- YOU JUMPED?!**_

_**M- FROM THE TOP OF A TREE?!**_

**Technically… it wasn't—**

_**S- DON'T GO ALL TECHINCAL ON US! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!**_

**CAN WE JUST DROP THIS SUB?! **

_**All: -sighs- Fine….**_

**Getting back to the convo we were having before… Along with not being as big as a fan as you chicks, I can't go. **

_**M- HOLD UP!**_

_**S- What do you mean?**_

**I have to do some things at the time I was supposed to pick you up.**

_**M- WE'RE NOT GOING DOWN THERE?!**_

**You're still coming here. It's just I have to do some things first.**

_**All- What kind of things? **_

**HEY! No glaring.**

_**C- HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!?!?!**_

**-sigh- You chicks need training too…. But anyways, you chicks go to that concert and I'll pick you up after.**

_**S- Chick, tell u-**_

**Sorry babes, I'm running low on battery.**

_**M- NO YOU'RE NOT!**_

_**C- DON'T HANG UP!!**_

**I'll see you chicks soon. Keep it fresh! And remember, I love you. **_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep._

**In Canada**

"DON'T HANG UP!" Chrissy screamed into the phone.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"DAYUM! She hung up," Maine said, putting the phone down.

"She better be picking us up," Mo huffed.

"Mhmm," Chrissy hummed.

"Damn straight she better. If not, I'm going to go all _Kung Fu Panda_ on her ass." Maine said, crossing her arms.

"YOU GUYS! WE FAILED THIS SONG!!" Mo yelled, looking at the screen that had _ROCKBAND_ flashing on it.

* * *

**The Last Day of School**

Yeah, ok. So it's wasn't my last day of school. But it was for everyone else. The day I left Albuquerque, I had to clean my cuts on my own. I had to walk through the airport, by myself. Got on the plane, limping. I also limped some more, to get to my door when the taxi dropped me off. The pain in my leg got worse, so I went and saw a doctor. When my sister and parents got back, the parents lectured me on how I shouldn't be jumping off trees. –rolls eyes-

Today, I was going to go surprise 3 of my besties; Maine, Mo and Chrissy. Some of my other besties went to Chrissy's school, but they, like me, had already graduated the previous week. I went to her school first.

It was hard being ninja when I was on crutches, but people opened doors for me. –smiles angelically- I found my way to the office, and got myself a talk with the principal. Chrissy was called down to the office, and since there was no more school, they let her out early. I was outside waiting for her.

"Yo, kid." I said, using my voice-changing device.

"W-what do you want?" She asked, I could tell she was scared.

"Haven't you learned that you should be talking to strangers?" I asked.

"You were the one who talked to me first," She rolled her eyes.

"And, didn't your parents tell you it's not nice to roll your eyes?" I smiled, smug.

"No they ha--- wait a second…. How'd you know I was ro—JEZZIE!!!!" She came and attacked me.

"Took you long enough," I joked.

* * *

Next stop: Mo's school.

I told Chrissy to stay in the limo I had rented for us, as I slowly got out, leaning on the crutches. I walked into the school, and talked with the principal. Man, you have to love that you're principal knows you're friends' principals too. I waited for her on the grass. As I saw her walk out the doors, I got up.

"HEY YOU!" I yelled, the voice-changer still in my mouth. She looked at me. "YEAH YOU!" She slowly approached me. "Thong," I whispered. And she broke out into laughter.

"JEZ!" She said trying to calm herself down.

"Come on, we got to go pick up Maine." I laughed, and led the way back to the limo.

* * *

"HOOOOOOOOOOY!" I shouted, as soon as I saw Maine walk out of her school's doors.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP?! DROP THE CHINESE FOOD! WE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled, even though she was close enough to hear me speaking in my normal voice.

"I WAS GOING TO SHARE, BUT IF YOU DO-"

"YOU'LL GET BETTER FOOD AT THE PLACE WE'RE GOING!" I screamed, pushing her into the limo, grabbed the Chinese food, and tossed it somewhere in a compartment in the limo. "OOOH! WAIT!" I yelled, diving for something before it disappeared into the compartment. They all gave me a look. "What? I was saving the cookies." I smiled, innocently.

* * *

As the pulled into a parking lot, behind a building, all 3 of them started to ask questions.

"Why are we here?" Chrissy asked looking out the, now open, window.

"YOU OWE ME CHINESE FOOD, CHICK!" Maine huffed.

"Why? We shouldn't even be here! We should be going to get ready for the concert!" Mo yelled, panicky.

"What makes you think I even got them?" I questioned seriously. There was a pause of silence.

"SAY WHAT??!!??!!" They all screamed. _Thank God this limo was a soundproof one._

"YOOOOOOOOOO! SHUDDUP! I WON'T GIVE YOU YOU'RE TICKETS!!" I screamed in return. And just like that… they shut up. _Man I love how this works. Ahaha._

After a long silence of quiet screams, I explained to them what the building was, and why we were there. The building was a mall, and I gave them $100, knowing that they would overload on the amount of outfits they got.

"Are you coming in or not?" They all questioned me, as we got out of the limo.

"Nah… Shopping in general, without a doubt; but shopping for a Connect 3 concert outfit? Not me. And there's the whole 'My-Leg-Is-Broken' thing." I answered, then told the driver that he was fine in the parking lot, and that if a security guard told him to move, tell them he was driving for me.

"PSH! FORGET THE LEG! WE'LL WHEEL YOU AROUND IF WE HAVE TO!" shouted Maine. We all laughed, but as soon as it died out, I spoke up.

"I have to do some stuff though. So you three go shop, and I'll meet you at the concert gates in a few hours. Oh, don't worry, Stan over here, will tell you when it's time to go. Just don't loose this walkie talkie." I said, handing them the devices. "I only have a few of those."

"Yes mother," they all said monotone.

"Shuddup! How many times do I have to say this, chicks? Just because I'm older, doesn't mean I'm the 'Mom' of the group!" I rolled my eyes. We all laughed again.

"Yes it does," Mo jokingly mumbled. I jokingly glared. We said our goodbyes, our I love you's, and we did our group hug. As soon as they got into the mall, I pulled out my, non-scratched, beautiful, cell phone.

**Phone Conversation:**

**(Bold – Me/Bold Italics- Other line)**

**Yo, dudes?**

_**Yeah?**_

_**Sup?**_

_**Hey.**_

**They just got into the mall. I'll just call for a ride, and I'll be there soon.**

_**Oh ok.**_

_**We'll call for you.**_

**Nah, you don't have to. You paid for this limo. I'll just call a cab or—**

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

**What the hell?**

"Are you Jezz?" The driver said, getting out of the car.

"Yes. Who's asking?" I replied.

"I was hired to be your driver for the next hour." He stated.

"One moment," I smiled softly.

**You guys suck!**

_**You're welcome.**_

**Thanks. Be there in a few.**

_**Ok.**_

_**Cool.**_

_**See you soon.**_

**Keep it fresh!

* * *

**

"So let us get this straight," He started.

"You jumped off of a tree.. or a tree-house, that was more then 12 feet high," my other friend continued.

"…Just to save your new cell phone?" The taller one finished.

"Well sorry, I don't have money like you guys. Speaking of which, I paid Bob for driving me around while I went to get some drinks." I said, as we turned to corner, stepping onto the stage.

"YOU PAID HIM?!"

"WE WERE GOING TO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN HAVE THIS MONEY IN RETURN!"

"Chill, I don't need the money guys. Seriously, its ok." I said, giving it back.

"Nope, we're not taking it back."

I was about to argue, but my talkie started beeping.

**You chicks, ok?**

_**Yup.**_

_**More then ok. **_

_**We just found out how to us this thing!**_

**Ahaha, fo reals? Wow, chicks.**

_**Shuddup!**_

_**Don't be hatin'!**_

**I'm not!**

_**Anyways, we're just turning the corner.**_

_**OMJ!**_

_**Or in this case.. OMC3!!**_

_**I CAN SEE THE STAGE!**_

The stage!? I signaled for them to get behind the curtains again.

**Yeah, ok. I'll see you guys in a bit. Later.**

"They're here! So, yeah. Uh…. You guys stay there while I bring them in up here."

"I can't, remember? I have to go to the doctor's before the concert."

"Oh yeah, dude. Hope everything turns out fine." And with that, he left.

"I SAY WE MAKE IT AN EXTREME ONE!" We all looked at him. And he sighed, "Fine."

"Just tap on the stage floor three times." And the two rushed back behind the curtains.

I went to let them in, and after getting my talkie back, I gave them their tickets.

* * *

"So those are your tickets. And these," I said, pulling them out of my pocket. "…Are your V.I.P/Backstage passes." I said, placing them around their necks.

"NO FREAKIN WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They all let out their inner-fangirl shrieks again.

"HELLA YEAHH! Ahaha, oh… Do you guys hear that?" I asked, pretending to hear something.

"No, what is it?" I tapped three times, and the stage lights pointed to the entrance.

"What are you all looking at?" A voice question, as I grinned.

"I don't really— AHHHHHHHHH! SHANE GRAY!!!"

We all got to talking, as we moved to their dressing room, but I couldn't help but notice the look on Mo's face.

"Mo? I know that you would have loved to meet Nate, but he had to go to the doctors. He won't be back till a few minutes before the concert starts. And I hate to say it, but he won't be here after the concert either. He's going straight to Albuquerque."

"Nah, that's just fine. Seeing him on stage is fine with me." She said, sadly.

"Well enjoy it, cause you chicks have front row seats!" I said, and smiled as soon as I saw her face light up.

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"Oh and just to make it even better… I got us some bubble tea!" I said, passing Chrissy a mango one, and Maine and Mo a taro one. And grabbed the honeydew for myself.

"WE ALL GUNNA GET HIGH!" Chrissy said randomly, after taking a sip. We all burst out into laughs.

* * *

**A/N: , sorry to end it the way I did. Didn't know how to end it, and I had a lot of words in this chap. I think there was about 3, 000 words. Wow. More then 4, 300 words with the authors notes. :|  
**

**But anyways; Time to give some credit to the people who helped me out on this chapter. My chicks Ria, and Linny! THANK YOU FOR THE NAMES! They, I guess, you own Stan and Bob as much as I do. :P Even though you chicks had all that h/w and are still not done, atm, you guys still helped me out. Love you chicks. And thanks goes one of my strucks, Maine, for telling me how much she would pay to buy clothes if she was going to a JoBro concert. 70-100 bucks?! Chick, I barely get 50 just to go to the movies. And you, mo and Chrissy are all like in the 80's and up!? -sighs-**

**(MO! I KNOW YOU'RE DYING TO READ THE FUTURE CHAPS, NOW THAT I HAVE ADDED JB (Connect 3 in my story.) You'll just have to wait a little longer for what you want. -wink wink- lmfaooooooo)  
**

**So um... you know those reviews you guys leave me? Well, I LOVE THEM! Keep 'em coming, please! They make me happy! Especially when I'm not even in the mood to talk. -clears throat-**

**Btw... I didn't jump off a tree, while I was in a tree house. Never been in a tree house before, come to think of it. Climbed many trees, and hid out in them a couple times, but I have never been in a tree house. But when I was younger, my cousins and I would always head for the play area at_ McDonald's_... And they had a tree house. Plastic ones, that is.  
**

**Keep it fresh! xoxo; Jezzie**


	22. The Ride Has Only Started

**A/N: YO! YOU OVER THERE! I SEE YOU! YES YOU! Read this chapter please? Lol. Running out of introductions. :( But anyways. I haven't had a lot of homework in awhile, and this is what I do. I write chapters for you amazing people! That and _Facebook_, _MSN_, _YouTube_ and all that other stuff. ;) Blah blah blah, y'all are probably waiting for the story to start, and if you skipped the A/N, then you're smart. This one was pointless. LMFAOO! Read on. Please? xD  
****

* * *

**

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 22**

"LAND!!! SWEET, SWEET LAND!!!!" Chrissy screamed as we got off the plane and started to walk into the airport. She kneeled down, and bowed to it.

"Chick, will you get off the ground please? Our ride is here," I said, bringing her up. "Look at Maine over there, she's fine."

"First class Jez? Seriously, when did you get rich?" She asked.

"Me? Rich? Ha! I got connections." I said, picking up my crutches, but then I tripped. "WTF?! Mo, what are you doing down there?"

"You don't understand how I miss land!" She said, getting up. I looked at her with a confused look.

"The guy I was sitting next to… Ew. Just ew," She said, shuddering. We all laughed as she huffed, and made her way to the car.

"SHOT GUN!" I yelled, I heard their sighs and laughed.

* * *

"Is this where we're staying?" Chrissy asked. We were now at head quarters. We were at the entrance; I grabbed our stuff, placed them on to a container, and pressed a button. I waited till I heard the _whoosh_, signaling that they were making their way to the control station/look out.

"I guess you could say that. But it's only till this mission I started is closed. I made some of the old classrooms into lounges or whatever you want to call them." I said, as we walked through the old school. I showed them the rooms that I did nothing to, but clean; the rooms that I was planning to use for the plan. After the tour, I showed them the room that was like my fantasy world. "This is the music room. There's a recording booth in the back. A drum set over there. The guitars; electric, bass and acoustic are on their stands, a keyboard and piano near the far wall, and the microphones are in the middle." I led them in, and closed the door once we were all inside.

"Play something," They all said.

"…I have a better idea." I walked over to the guitars and grabbed an acoustic one. I told them to sit down in the booth. "Press that red button when I give you the thumbs up, ok?" They nodded. I walked in, sat down, placed the headphones on and adjusted the mic. I signaled them. Mo pressed the red record button. As soon as she did, I started to play. When I finished, I signaled for them to press the red button again. "Now you chicks go in there, and I'll do a play back. There are more headphones on the stand." I said, pushing them into the recording booth. Once they were all settled, I pressed playback/record and as soon as the acoustic music filled their ears, grins were splattered on their faces. The tune of _I'm Yours by Jason Mraz_ had started to the booth, and they started to sing.

After we finished, I burned our cover on to a disk. We exited the recording booth, and I told them that we were now going up to the control center. As we reached the control center, I sat in the comfy, black, spinning chair that was placed in front of all of the controls.

"The gang should be coming here soon. I sent out their letters. But when they all get here, it won't be pretty."

* * *

**Earlier that morning….**

_- 6:30am_ -

"Urgh. Stupid alarm clock, why do you have to wake me up at… 6:30 in the morning on the last day of school? I thought I shut you off last week?" Troy sighed, hitting the snooze button on his red digital clock. "Wait… IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" Troy yelled with joy, then grabbed his Wildcat sweater, and headed out the door for his morning jog.

_- 6:45am -  
_

"Why do you torture me, alarm clock? Why?! I could have sworn I set you off last night." Gabriella said staring at the teal coloured alarm clock. "I blame you for my lack of sleep. I mean, you couldn't cut me some slack? It's the last day of school!" She sighed. "Wait a second… Ahaha, it's the last day of school; finally!" She made her bed, and ran towards the shower, stopping only to grab a clean towel from her closet.

_- 7:00am -  
_

"Ry, get up!" Sharpay yelled through her brother's door.

"I'm coming, just putting some pants on! … Last day of school, eh? Excited?" He said, after a minute, walking out of his room.

"Well, no duh I am! Jez said she sent out the letters and that we could go down there today. Oh! And we get a whole 2 months off school. That's 2 full months of shopping!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yeah; I'm totally excited for shopping." He said sarcastically.

_- 7:15am -  
_

"I'm so happy my alarm clock didn't go off," Taylor said aloud. No one was around seeing as her parents had already left for work, and her older sister was still at university finishing up her last exam.

_- 7:35am -  
_

"CHAD DANFORTH!!! GET UP, NOW!! I'M GIVING YOU 10 MINUTES TO GET READY AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE BY THEN, I'M NOT GIVING YOU BREAKFAST! THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE FIRST FEW HOURS OF YOUR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL ON AN EMPTY STOMACH. AND WE ALL KNOW YOU WON'T EVEN SURVIVE 'TILL LUNCH!!" Mrs. Danforth screamed from the top of her lungs. When she heard her son's muffled response she left the bottom of the staircase, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Stupid alarm clock…. The one time I set you for 7:00 you don't even ring." Chad sighed while rushing to find clothes to wear to his last day of school.

* * *

**Back in the Present Time:**

"Yo, those chicken wings were good!!!" Mo stated, randomly as she went down the slide at the park.

"Ahaha, I know." Chrissy said, patting her stomach. "I'm full."

"The bubble tea was amazing!!!" Maine said as she landed from jumping off the swing she was sitting on.

"The sweet part was that I didn't have to pay. I love the fact that my mom knows the owner from her high school years." I said, and then looked at my watch. "12: 10. I have to put the letters in the gang's lockers. You chicks coming with?"

"No duh!" Mo said in a 'no duh' tone. (lmfao)

"Yeh, like we're gunna stay here." Chrissy said, in a monotone voice.

"Psh, I don't even wanna stay here. It's hot." Maine stated.

"No shit. We're in New Mexico. Get used to it babe," I said, and started to walk to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Mo asked, unsure about being inside the high school.

"Mo, for the hundredth time: Yes. I have permission. Principal Matsui even let me teach a small music class with Kelsi." I proudly announced.

"Smartass," mumbled Maine.

"Kiss up," Chrissy chimed in.

"Am not," I fought back. We turned another corner and Mo bumped into, none other then, Mr. – or here, he's known as Coach Bolton.

"Sorry sir," Mo murmured.

"No problem, I should have been watching where I was going." He looked past Maine and Chrissy, and stared at me.

"There a problem, Coach?" I asked, switching the voice modifier on.

"No, you just look familiar. Have we met?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I coughed. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling too well. I think it was the food in the cafeteria." I said, faking sick. Maine and Chrissy went to my side to help me stand up properly and Mo went to rub my back.

"Yeah, the meatloaf can do that to you. Continue your way to the bathroom," He said, then walked away.

"Teachers are so gullible sometimes," We all laughed.

"Their lockers are around here." I said. "This one is Troy's," I pushed in his letter through the slot of his locker. "This one's ate Gabby's," I said, moving across the hall to her locker. "And these notes will go in Chad…Taylor… and Ryan and Sharpay's lockers." I said, slipping the notes in. We all stopped when we heard doors swing open. "Crap, who was that?" I asked, panicked.

"Them?" My three friends pointed. I looked at the end of the hall. There were only 3 of them.

"Yeah, you guys go outside and hide behind the trees. I'll meet up with you later."

"You're staying here?!" Chrissy said, shocked.

"I need to know where they all are. I only see Troy, Chad and Tay." The all nodded and rushed to the exit.

* * *

"Well… That must have been some dream." Taylor said, turning her head to her boyfriend, Chad.

"It was! I mean… The chickens were chasing me, as if they were pissed off at me for eating the eggs they laid for breakfast." He said, reliving his dream the night before.

"Weird, man. Yo, I had this dream last night, where we were all at camp. At one camp, that was more like a school. It didn't feel right for me to be there. It was like… I don't know. Something was going on, that was wrong, and I would always have this weird feeling." Troy said, trying to figure out what he dreamed about.

"I don't get your dreams." Chad said, causing Troy to come back to reality.

"Oh, you don't get my dreams?! What about yours? I mean, come on! Chickens were chasing you?" Troy said, laughing. Taylor joined in.

**(The other cafeteria door was where the other 3 walked out of.)**

"Did you guys get your letters for camp yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope, but I hope we get them soon." Ryan said, tossing a baseball in the air, and catching it in the palm of his hand.

"Totally; I'm dying to find out!" Sharpay said, using her acting skills. "Oh! By the way, Gabby you look hot!"

"Random enough, Shar?" Gabriella laughed.

"I was just stating the obvious," Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone. Gabriella looked over at Ryan.

"You're my best friend Gabs. I don't look at you like that. But if I did... Shar's right. You do look pretty hot." Ryan said, being his innocent self.

"Who's hot?" Troy asked, when he and _Chaylor _(I never use that couple name, so I thought I'd use it now) were beside them in the hall.

"Gabriella," Sharpay said. Troy blushed, and looked down.

"Straight up!" Taylor giggled, but was silenced by Gabriella elbowing her.

"Gr, those guys from the football team were undressing you with their eyes." Chad said, curling his hands into fists.

"I saw that too. I was gunna go over there and start a fight." Ryan said, tensing up as well. Troy stood there; angry. Angry at the members of the football team; they knew about Troy liking Gabriella.

They wanted what the basketball team had. The nice cheerleaders, the 'fame' and respect they got, etc. They weren't as popular as the basketball team. What they didn't know was that the basketball team didn't care about their status, like most of the school now.

"Troy you ok?" Gabriella asked quietly. He just nodded and looked up to move the hair out of his face. He saw me and called me to go over to them. I acted as if I didn't hear.

"Now's the perfect time to ditch." I mumbled, and turned on my heel. I heard him yell for me again, but I ran like there was no tomorrow.

I heard running footsteps close behind. I grabbed my baby blue _Ed Hardy_ cap and placed it on my head sideways. I pulled out a book and pretend to read.

"DJ!" Troy screamed.

"Oh, hey Bolton. What do you need me for?" I put the book back into my bag.

"Did you get her?" Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor said, bursting through the doors.

"Yeah, she's right here." He said, leaning against the wall; resting. "Stupid meatloaf," he mumbled while rubbing his stomach.

"I told you to never eat that stuff. Even Coach told me not to." Taylor said.

"Anyways, what'd you all want?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to hang." Ryan said, looking at me like he needed to tell me something. I looked over at Sharpay; she had the same look. When I looked at Taylor and Chad holding hands, they looked up and had that same look. _What the hell does that look mean? _Then another person burst through the doors.

"GUYS!! I went to go get my bags and when I got it I noticed that a letter fell out of my locker. I also noticed these ones sticking out of the slots in you lockers too." She said, handing each of them their letters except Troy. She gave his to Chad, and he passed it to Troy. _Eh, that's normal. They just can't get passed the whole 'I kissed my best friend, the person I really like, and loved it' stage. _

"Who ever sent it, hand wrote our names." Troy said, pointing out the obvious.

"Nice penmanship," Gabriella randomly said aloud, opening hers. The 5 others followed in the action.

Ryan, Chad, Taylor and Sharpay all read their notes I wrote and ended up having smirks on their faces.

"Come to the address that is listed below at 5:00pm to see you're new home for the next few weeks." Troy read aloud, reading the last few lines of his letter.

"Bring clothes, shoes, bath items like: shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. Make sure to tell your parent(s) and/or guardian(s) you'll only be here on Monday's – Friday's." Gabriella read, nearing the end of her letter.

"I guess we won't be seeing a lot of each other for the next couple weeks, then." Troy said, sadly. They all nodded. He was thinking he wouldn't be getting to see _Ella_ not as often as he liked. Truth is he really enjoyed having her around. He just didn't know what she thought about their accidental kiss. And he was afraid that she was freaked out about him, her best friend since diapers, kissing her. He was scared that if she told her that he liked it, that she would avoid him; forever.

* * *

Each member of the Sexy Six was at their own house, packing up for their 'camps'. They had all informed their parents about it. It was now 4:45. The time I had asked Chaylor, and the Evans twins to go down to HQ. They had arrived in less then 5 minutes. In that Troy and Gabriella had began walking to the school. I made sure that I gave them different directions to HQ so they wouldn't walk to the same place, at the same time, knowing the place as East Academy of the Performing Arts, and East Academy's Sport Society.

5:00. The 4 were standing outside, with their bags; waiting for the other 2 to arrive. Once they all looked up. Troy and Gabriella were looking down at their letters, stopping once they realized they had made it to their summer camps. But when they looked up, they saw each other.

"What are you doing here?" They said in sync, looking at each other.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" The asked at the same time, realizing their best friends were there as well. A scratchy noise came from a P.A system and then a voice was heard.

"Welcome to the academy! I know what you're all thinking. '_Why are we all here?' 'Where are the other students?' _And '_What happened to the academy I was supposed to be attending?' _Well, you see. That was all a rip. I needed the best 6 teenagers at East to help me solve an issue. Hope you don't mind, but I looked at the whole student body at EHS, and the ones that most interested me, were you. You'll still be getting to do stuff you'd do at a normal camp. But here, the subjects will be more fun. Think of this as your second home. We'll be here till the issue is solved, which hopefully is by the end of the summer." The voice, which was me, said. And with that, the doors opened, and arrows pointed them to the lounge which was now their homeroom. "Make yourselves comfortable, 'cause this is going to be a long ride."

* * *

**A/N: And that goes for you too. It's going to be a long ride to the end of their summer. So get comfy, ok? Yes, I know. TheJonas Brothers, or their Camp Rock name, Connect 3, were barely in this one. But don't worry. They'll be in the next chapter, and if not, they'll be in the later chapters. (Not so late that it's like far far from this one. But late, as in, soon. If that makes sense. roftl.)**

**BDAY SHOUT OUTS!!**

**Jan. 14 - Querine, happy belated. Even though we haven't seen each other for a couple years now, I still remember your birthday. Hope you had a good one. :)  
**

**Jan. 24 - My shawy biotch, Ellie. Hope you had a good day! Happy belated. xD  
**


	23. The Story We've All Heard Before

**A/N: Guess who's back? The BackStreet Boys?! Uh.... No. Why'd you ask? :S It's me, Fresh! XD**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. February is, yet another, busy month for me. Our teacher has been away since Friday, and our subbies seem to be liking us. (Not really.) Yeah, our class is kinda... _different_. LMFAO. But anways, our teach left a bunch of hw. -sigh- Thankfully, my senses came to me and reminded me of you guys. So I actually did my hw in class, and I haven't had any for the past 2 days. (WOO!) Yesterday, I logged on to the computer and did the usual stuff, then I got bored. So I started to write this chapter. I mentioned a bunch of stores and brand names, oh and Connect 3, so you should be looking at a disclaimer... right... about... NOW!**

**Disclaimer: STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I don't own any of the brand names (of clothing, shoes etc) or stores I mentioned in this chapter (or any you recognize through the story). I don't own _Connect 3_. I don't own any of the songs I mention in this story (unless I say its mine. Like the poems or verses that you don't recognize. Yeah, those are mine. xD). One of them being _How Do You Sleep - Jesse McCartney_. **

**The good thing is I do own some characters. I own Alexis, Jared and Hilary Bolton. (Isn't Alexis such a cutie? ^_^) I own Gabby's dad, since he isn't in the HSM Triliolgy/ Series. (But in HSM3, Gabriella does mention that her dad taught her how to waltz. -awwwwwwh-) As I said up there, if you don't recognize any verses in the story, they're mine. I own my girls. (I don't really _own_ them... but you know what I mean.) Studmuffin, Lover, and Mango, ilu!**

**If you read all of this, thats amazing, I would have though you guys must've be like... 'Can she just shudddup already?!' **

**Ima shudup now. :|  
**

**

* * *

How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 23:**

**Some time the next week…**

"Guys, I don't think I can take this anymore!" Sharpay yelled from mid-climb.

"If you don't keep it up, we're all going to fall." Taylor yelled behind her.

"My legs are giving out!" She yelled, wiggling her leg a bit.

"SHARPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" They all screamed as they fell. Luckily, this was just training; they safely fell into a net, preventing them from crashing into the ground.

**"Ms. Evans, if those legs could spend 7 hours straight in the mall shopping, then I assume they would hold up for this. That's enough for today." The modified voice said on the P.A system.**

"She's got a point," the other 5 mumbled as they jumped off the net, and walked out of the room.

"Come on! This is not my field! Guys? A little help would be nice." Silence. "GUYS?!?!" She yelled, but only heard the echo of her voice in the wall climbing training room. "Damn," She said, moving over to the side. Once she was at the edge, she slid over, but fell. "The things I will do to make them happy," She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, chicks! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I pushed them slightly. "ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY TAKING A NAP? I WAS JUST KIDDING WHEN I SAID TO GO TAKE ONE!" I yelled, trying to wake Mo, Chrissy and Maine. I wanted them to go with me to the park, but they were, as you can tell, taking a nap. But anyways, the park was where I told Shane, Nate and Jason to meet me. Seeing that it'd be a while until they awoke, I left them a note telling them to keep an eye on things till I got back. Since it was now 5:43 in the afternoon, I guessed that they would be there by now. Grabbing the usual stuff, I closed the door behind me, and sneakily dashed out of the building.

There they were alright. I looked over to the patch of grass where they left their bags. It looked like they just tossed them down, and ran for the playground. They were acting like kids that have just seen a park, and been on the jungle gym for the first time. I've known these guys for a while now. Not only as _Connect 3_, the famous, cute boys from their boy band, but as _them_; Jason, Shane and Nate Gray. They went to _the _Camp Rock. They practically own the place, seeing as their uncle bought the place many years ago. That's how they got discovered. I wished everyday that I would get accepted into that camp this summer. I was ready to send in my application and everything, but my family and friends came first. After the crash and burn attempts their friends created and made, I decided to make it my mission to get these 2 soul mates together.

I've heard the story so many times.

**_3 words; 2 hearts; 1 chance._**

To me, it was _that _simple. But knowing my cousin, Gabriella Montez, and getting to know Troy Bolton, it wasn't just that easy.

**_Best friends since they were born. Growing up, they began to have feelings for each other. But just because they didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship they had, they refused to tell each other what they felt inside. Everyone knew it, except for them._**

Everyone I know has seen this scene in a movie before. They've read the fairytale in a book.

**_Two people. One boy, and one girl. Best friends._ _He likes her; she likes him. But yet, they are too stupid to see that the other feels the exact same way._**

"Fuck," I mumbled as I fell to the ground. The fall knocked me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, and went to get up, but as I got up, I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. "Shit, that isn't good." Yeah, sure I was supposed to be on my crutches. And yes, I wasn't supposed to be riding my skateboard. But… ah forget it. I have my stupid moments, as do most of us. And this is just one of the many stupid decisions I have made so far in life.

"JEZZ! ARE YOU OK!?" One voice screamed out, running towards me.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CRUTCHES!?" Another yelled out.

"WHERE'S MY HUG?!" The last voice screamed, and came to a stop in front of me.

"Shut up, Jason. You and your hugs." Shane and Nate rolled their eyes. They helped me up, and on to my feet again.

"I was being stupid. I left my crutches at HQ, and took my board instead." I smiled, innocently. "Speaking of HQ, we should get back there. You guys need to rest for tomorrow. I have a lot planned for you. Shane especially," I looked at him, as he gulped.

* * *

"Well if you say so," Jason said, taking in the instructions I gave him. I had just gone through an obstacle full of red sensor beams. It was a short hallway with the beams coming from one side, and going to the other. He wanted to give it a go, and I told him how to. Shane said that 'if you're so pro, why don't you show us?' So I did. My landing at the end of the hall sucked, which I blame my leg for. But it'd probably blame me for taking that insane jump off the tree.

"TAH DAH!" exclaimed Jason, with his hands in the air. He had reached the end of the course.

"Uh, Jase?" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Your landings were better then mine, but… you might wanna try to _not_ touch the beams next time." I said, looking back at the course; each beam had been triggered. Nate laughed.

"Nate, why are you laughing? It's not like you can do any better." Jason huffed. Nate instantly shut up, and Jason gave a smirk, and looked at me.

"Sorry Jase, I have to go get my girls. I'll be back in a minute or two." I said, moving toward the exit. "Shane," I tapped him on the back. "Can I trust you enough for you to reset the beams? It's pretty danger---"

"You can trust me. And say no more. Danger's my middle name." He said, puffing out his chest like a super hero, sticking his arm up in the air, and ran down the hall to reset the course.

"Oh god, what has he been reading lately?" I smacked my head.

"Just the usual. You know how he is about Barney the purple dinosaur." Nate chuckled.

"Yeah, Ima just go." I said, nodding to Shane to press the reset button.

It was 7:15 in the morning, and I was awake. -sigh- What am I talking about? I was awake at 6:30! Yeah, it doesn't sound like me. I know. But I promised to show the Gray Guys _(my nickname for them teehee) _around. As I walked down the hall of the second floor, where the Sexy Six were staying, I peeked through the small, square shaped window that was on the door, each one was lying on their beds, sleeping. I was thankful that their rooms were sound proof; inside and out.

I made my way to my room, which was the room that connected to the control room, and grabbed a big, yet soft, pillow from my bed. I moved over to the huge bed that my three girls were sleeping on. I hesitated for a second or two. _Ahaha, whatever. _I swung the pillow over my head and wacked all of them at once.

"AHHHH!" Maine yelped. "THEY'RE ATTACKING!!!" She shouted again once Mo's hand hit her in the face.

"DUCK AND COVER!!" Chrissy yelled, as she woke up. While making her way under the covers, she knocked down all the pillows they had been laying their heads on, along with Mo.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Momo screamed, trying to get out from underneath the pile of pillows. I was laughing so hard at the sight. They were running around the bed like they were crazy. I fell back and laughed harder. I laughed so hard, I didn't notice they had realized that it was me how had hit them with my pillow.

"GET HERRRRRRRRR!" And that's exactly what they did. They ran, and jumped on me.

"Ahhh shit!"

"MUAH HA HA H—"

"Leg. Off. Please?"

"Oh yeaaaaah,"

"Sorry," They all mumbled and got off.

"It's all good. But now that you're all awake.… I wanted to show you..." I said, getting up and went into the walk-in closet. "Your outfits." I pressed a few buttons that were on the side, near the door. 3 black outfits came into view; boots, shoes, hats, scarves, and gloves were also included. "Momo, this is yours." I pointed to the first one. It consisted of skinny jeans, size 5 shoes , and a long sleeve shirt that had holes to put your thumbs through. She also had boots. They were cute, long boots that had laces that tied all the way to the top of the boot. Her outfit was, of course, all black. Along with her outfit, came the accessories, that I received from Connect 3. "The guys gave me the accessories themselves. They said they were just made, and they got special ones for you all." I stated, pointing to Maine's and Chrissy's accessories. "Mo these are yours; from Nate, of course." I pointed to the matching necklace and bracelet. "They're autographed each and every one of them too, so hope you don't loose them."

"Oh, trust us. We won't." They all said in unison.

"This is your outfit Chrissy," I said, pointing to the next one on the rack. Her outfit was a black v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans as well, and All Star Converse; size 7 in black and white. "And these accessories are for you." I pointed to them. "And last, but not least, Maine. This is what you're wearing." The last outfit had a bit more colour then I would have liked, but it's what I thought, and pictured Maine would like. I'd do anything for these guys. Her outfit consisted of an Ed Hardy black and white t-shirt, which had the signature logo and phrase 'Love Kills Slowly' on it; I had also picked out skinny jeans for her. Along with the outfit, I picked out a lime green and black scarf from Garage, and to go with the lime green scarf, I picked out lime green All Star Converse for her to wear. "You don't know how hard it is to find shoes for you, babe." I sighed.

"My bad," She mumbled, but hugged me.

"You know us too well," The all said, grabbing the outfits.

"What kind of bestie would I be, if I didn't?" I smirked. "You chicks might wanna hurry it up a bit. You wouldn't like to keep the Gray Guys waiting." I winked, and walked out. "Oh and while you're in here, can you guys clean this up? Thanks babes, love you!" I said, popping back in, and once I had said my last line, I ran out.

"Lazy ass," The all murmured.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled, from the control room.

"Stupid 'trained senses."

* * *

**A/N: YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!! Drop and give me 20! -mumbles- Bucks that is... LMFAO! jk jk. You've read the chapter. All there is to do now is review. So if you want to, you can just review by clicking that button that says 'REVIEW'. lol. So.. review? Please? :)**

**BDAY SHOUT OUTS!!**

**Feb. 4 - Chris! Happy belated 14th, babe!  
**


	24. It's Show Time

**A/N: ALOHA! Not much to say but... I hate it that teachers get paid all year long, even if they're not at school and are at home "sick". I just wanted to mention that. -cough cough- But anyways.... Was it just me, or was FanFiction's log in system out for you too for the last couple days? I've been coming on and it kept saying that there was a glitch and that I should come back in a few minutes. After 1 day of doing that, I gave up. But finally, after a few days, I can finally log on and post this chapter. xD**

**Here's the deal... This one chick I happen to know and care for a lot, is an amazing writer, and I promised to give her a shout out in this chapter. So here it is... Yo Kizz! I promised I would give you one and you know I like to keep my promises..... CALLING ALL VAMP AND WEREWOLF FANS! ANYONE WHO LIKED THE TWILIGHT SAGA! Or anyone who likes to read anything.... GO CHECK OUT THIS CHICK'S STORIES! Specifically one called _His Name Is David, And He Is A Vampire._ Her penname is_ The Darkest Sunshines_**. **Go check them out please? =)**

**

* * *

**

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 24:**

I looked out the windows of the control room. There was one word to describe the day; beautiful. That's what it was today, beautiful. I checked the monitors around the front of the room. Shadows started moving behind the windows of the bedrooms. _They're awake._ I guessed it was about time to introduce the gang to Connect 3. I turned and walked to the washroom, where I went to get ready.

My outfit consisted of black, and may I say very comfy, sweatpants that had 'Ninja Spy' written on the left pant leg in baby blue and baby pink. My shoes happened to match my glasses. My glasses were metallic blue, and the shoes were the Nike Dunk High Premium in metallic blue, white and black. I bought the shirt at Rue 21 when my family and I went over to New York in the summer. The shirt was grey, pretty simple if you looked at it from behind. But once you looked at the front, you'd say it suited me very well. 'DON'T MAKE ME GET NINJA ON YOU!' was written on the right side of the shirt in metallic blue. On the left side, near the corner was a mini ninja. It had a baby pink bow on its head, while wearing a ninja outfit. On top of the shirt, I wore a plain black zip up hoodie. To top it all off, I grabbed my blue and black flat cap from the shoulder bag I always carried around.

Once I had finished, I walked back into the room we slept in. I looked into the rectangular mirror that was built on to the walk-in closet's sliding door.

"Lookin' fresh, Freshmas." I turned my head to see my girls.

"Since when am I not?" I joked, and the playfully pushed me. "We've kept Jason, Nate and Shane waiting long enough, don't you think?" They all nodded, and I led them down to the training room they were in.

* * *

"ONE MORE TIME, SHANE!" Jason yelled from the end of the hallway.

"Fine! This is the last one though," He sighed, and ran to the reset switch. "It's all clear, Nate!" He yelled, giving Nate the thumbs up sign. Nate shook his arms and legs and adjusted his grey and black Fedora hat, then ran for the first beam and made it through. He did several more flips and finally came to a stop in front of Mo. (Ahaha, like how Nick went through the beams in _Burnin' Up_, all James Bond-like, and ended up in front of Selena. **Go Nelena**! _[-- That was for you Mo :P]_) He smiled, and brushed himself off.

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to meet at the concert, I got caught up. I'm Nate, but from what I've heard, you know a lot about me. You're Monique, right?" He smiled at her again.

"Uh," was all she could say, she froze. Maine 'accidentally' bumped into her. "Yeah, but everyone calls me Mo."

Cute," He grinned. He took off his Fedora hat, and placed it on her head. "But even cuter." He bit his lip while blushing a bit. She blushed too. He walked away, and I could have sworn she could have fainted.

"Mo, breathe." Chrissy and Maine said in unison while Mo tried to calm down. I looked down at my watch; 8:00. I left the hallway, and ran to the rooms. They were all up and awake; getting ready. I turned to leave, but tripped.

"What did you hear that?" Gabriella's voice came from behind the door.

"Hear what?" Taylor and Sharpay questioned. They must have all gone into Gabby's room. (The girls' rooms had doors that connected them. Same for the guys, but they weren't all joined together.)

"It sounded like a thump…" She answered moving towards the door. As I heard footsteps, I quickly texted Sharpay.

_Keep her away from the door. – J_

"Oh, look! Ry just texted me! He said they'll be out in a minute, so I guess we better get ready." Sharpay exclaimed, pushing her pink Sidekick into Taylor's face.

"Oh, another text Shar." Taylor said, reading the next text to herself.

_Thank you so much! Be in class on time! – J_

"Looks like Chad decided to take a shower." Shar said, reading over my text and coincidentally heard the water turn on.

"Better get ready anyway," Gabriella responded.

* * *

I ran back to the hallway and everyone was talking.

"Show time in an hour," I said, as I finally caught my breath. "Chicks are with me and you guys are going to walk down to the park until I call you back. You three need to be wearing your black glasses, and Shane, remember what I told you?"

"Yeah," He sighed, not wanting to do what I told him.

"Everyone know what there role in this mission is?" I questioned. They all nodded. "Good, now let's do this." We all gave each other props and headed our ways.

"Time for today's lesson," said Ryan, taking a seat behind Sharpay.

The screen at the front of the classroom turned on and the usual office that I have been using to film this live announcements and lessons came into view. You could barely figure out what was what in the frame. Everything was dark; you could only see the outlines of certain things. Things like the office chair I was sitting in, the desk, some objects on the desk, etc.

"It's weird how she does that," Troy whispered and looked around to see his friends nodding.

"**Morning,"** I said with the voice device on.

"Morning," they all replied.

"**So, I hear you want to know what the lesson is about today."** I said in more of a statement than a question. I saw them nod. "**Today's lesson is about learning how to decode messages. There are different ways to decode. I have already made one up for you to solve, individually. After you have solved your message, feel free to write a message back to me. Remember to use the code I have shown you. I'll tune in later in the day to check up on you. That's all for now,"** the screen turned off and everyone saw a note, neatly folded and taped on to their desk. On one half of the note was the instructions on how to decode their note, the other half had the actual message.

_**(The info on how to decode the messages are at the end, just in case you wanted to be a spy with me. LOL! If you're too lazy to do it, got it wrong [cuz I did something wrong (if I didn't double check) or cuz of something you think you did] I'll put the actual message down there too.)**_

**Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, and Ryan's note:**

**(1) **WKHUH ZLOO EH WKOHH JXVP KHUH OPWHU.

WKHB'UH OLNH IDPLOB.

KRSH BRX DOO JHW DORQJ! -MXV

**Gabriella's note:**

**(2)** EH DZDUH!

WHUHH QHZ VWXGHQWV ZLL EH HQWHULQJ WKH VFKRRO WRGDB.

WURB'V FORVH IULHQGV IURP LKH SDVW.

KHOS WKHP DURXQG LI WKDB QHHG DVVLVWLQJ. -MXV

**Troy's note:**

**(3)** EH ZDUQHG! WKHUH DUH WHUHH QHZ ILJXRHV HQWHULQJ WKN VFKRRO WRGDB.

BRX NQRZ WKR WKHB DUH. RQH RI WKHP KDV FKDQJHG VLQFH BRX'YH ODVW VHHQ WKHP.

DQG L NQRZ BRX ZRQ'W OLNH ZKDW WKDW RSHQ KDV EHFRPH.

NHHS BRXU HBHV RSHQ ZKHQ WKDW SHUVRQ'V DURXQG _JDEULHOOD_. -MXV

Taylor, Sharpay, Chad and Ryan immediately understood what their message meant. The smiled at each other and started to wonder who the three guys were. _They must mean a lot to Jezz. _They all thought at the same time. They looked over to Gabriella and Troy, who at the moment, looked like they were going shit themselves.

"Yo guys, how do you do this?!" Troy looked at them, panicked.

"It's pretty easy," Taylor said.

"Yeah, just read the instructions," Chad pitched in.

"You actually read the instructions?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Ok, no I didn't. But I got Taylor to help me." He smiled innocently, while they all rolled their eyes.

"So can you help me or not?" Troy asked again.

"Nope," Sharpay, Ryan, and Chaylor said.

"How about me?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry Gabby," Shar and Tay said softly.

"No can do, Gabs." Said Ryan.

"Sorry Gabster." Chad frowned.

After a few minutes Gabriella had finished her message, and was thinking over what it said. _Be aware?_ A couple more minutes, and Troy finally found out what his message said. He was wondering what it meant, and who it was talking about. Troy and Gabriella were both going to respond, but the bell rang, signaling that first period had ended, and it was now time for free period. After that, they'd do some training before lunch.

"You better not make us fall again, Shar." Chad hissed.

"Not a problem, I've been working on it." She grinned.

"Here we go," Taylor sighed.

"**Not so fast. Today, I need you guys to work on a different course. Move into the other room and you'll see a different obstacle. I need you to work on that one." **my voice came through the speakers. They all moved into the room next to the wall climbing course, and all they found was a hallway.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ryan asked, not seeing any obstacle.

"**Good question, Ryan. Each of you will take turns going down this hall."**

"Well, that's easy." Chad concluded.

"**Through these sensor beams… Your goal is to get through to the end of this hallway, without touching the sensors. If I can get through this, so can you."**

"This should be fun," Troy said, sarcastically.

"**Oh, and did I mention, no one gets lunch till each and every one of you gets through without hitting any of those beams? Have fun,"

* * *

**

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella all passed through the course in one try. Cheerleading and dancing had helped them. Ryan passed on his second try. He thanked himself for taking that offer he had gotten to be the Wildcat mascot. He also had inwardly thanked his parents for those dance lessons they paid for. Troy passed after 4 tries. On his last go, he figured out a technique that got him through. Chad on the other hand, was having some trouble. At first, he thought that it was going to be easy since he had taken boxing and dance. It was working for a while, but then his busy, curly hair got in the way. The curls would always bounce and find a way to hit a sensor. It was his 9th try and he was frustrated and hungry, but he was determined to get through the course.

_**"Jason?" I said, through my cellphone.  
**_

**"Yeah, its me." He answered.  
**

_**"Speaker me, bro."**_

**"You're on." His voice said, after pressing the speaker button.  
**

_**"Nate, Shane, and Jason start heading back to HQ. Wait outside the sensor beam hall, and I'll open the doors. From there, go with the flow. It's show time."**_

Everyone was at the end of the hall, watching Chad. Sometimes they would laugh because of the prep talks Chad would give his hair. Other times, they just wished he would hurry up. They were starving and it was almost lunchtime. Chad heard them groan for the 100th (or so) time.

"Don't worry, this is the last one. I promise." Said Chad, determined to get to the end. He was starving too, and he wanted food. So he gave it his all, and ran toward the first beam. After many ducks, tucks, and rolls Chad finally made it to the end of the hallway. They all got up and congratulated him.

"**Very good everyone, and Chad, just in time for lunch. But before you have lunch, I want you all meet a few people. If you decoded those messages correctly, you would have read about these 3 guys. Here they are,"** A secret hidden door in the wall opened, and the sun from outside shined brightly, blinding the 6 best friends for a few seconds. A slight breeze flew behind these boys, which made their hair move with it. **"This is Jason,"** the boy whose name was Jason, took off his sunglasses, and placed them in his pocket, with the lenses showing.

"Hey," He said, smiling.

"**This is Nate,"** they boy whose name was Nate, took off his sunglasses as well, and put them on the top of his head, sitting carefully in his curly hair.

"Nice to meet you all," he said, nodding.

"**And the in the middle: Shane,"** The boy in the middle, took off his sunglasses, and hung them on the neck of his shirt.

"Yo," he nodded to them, and did a hair flip, seeing that he was the only one out of his brothers who had straight hair, when the wind had passed by again.

"Woah," all three girls whispered, dazzled by all three brothers.

"Tay?!" Chad nudged his girlfriend.

"Sorry sweetie," she apologized, moving towards Chad and hugged his arm.

"Shar, you have Zeke, remember? Baker Boy?" Ryan said, using the nickname the guys had always called Zeke.

"Yeah I do… I miss his cookies." She pouted, and Ryan laughed. Troy looked over at Gabriella who was looking at Shane. He couldn't help be go a little green eyed, seeing the look Shane was giving Gabriella, and the look she was sending back. _Jason, Shane and Nate, as in the Gray brothers? I haven't seen them since Sports Summer 'o6. They all look different. But who's the one Jay said changed? _Troy thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: That was my chapter update. It was kinda slow, and maybe a filler, but I've had this one in mind for a while now. I got writer's block in the middle of writing this. But I made it! Read the other A/N's ok?**

**BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUTS!!**

**Feb. 21- Corbin Bleu. Happy 20th Corbin. Hope you had a good one!**

**Feb. 21- Mango, Chrissy! Happy freakin' birthday, chick! Hope you had a fun day! =)**

**Feb. 21- Melissa E. Happy birthday! Welcome to the teenage years. xD**

**Feb. 21- Happy bday Vanessa G. Hope you had a good day. :)  
**

* * *

**A/N 2:Ok, so for those of you who actually want to be spy with me, this is how to decode the messages up there. It took me awhile to do each message, so don't get mad if it takes up half an hour to figure out what it means.**

A = X

B = Y

C = Z

D = A

E = B

F = C

G = D

H = E

I = F

J = G

K = H

L = I

M = J

N = K

O = L

P = M

Q = N

R = O

S = P

T = Q

U =R

V = S

W = T

X = U

Y = V

Z = W

* * *

**A/N 3: If you are to lazy to look at that up there [^], then here is what the message reads:**

**(1)- T/S/C/R's note: **There will be three guys going here later. They're like family. Hope you all get along! -Jay

**(2)- Gabby's note: **Be aware! Three new students will be entering the school today. Troy's close friends from the past. Help them around if they need assisting. -Jay

**(3)- Troy's note:** Be warned! There are three new figures entering the school today. You know who they are. One of them has changed since you've last seen them. And I know you won't like what that one has become. Keep your eyes open when that person is around _Gabriella_. -Jay**

* * *

A/N 4: This is the last of the A/N's for this chapter. Hope you all understood this one. It was kinda all over the place. But hope you liked it anyway. Review if you want. You don't have to, but I like hearing from you. Thanks! xoxo; Fresh!  
**


	25. Anybody

**A/N: How's everyone's March Break going? Mine's going good too. xD Ok, yeah I bet you're all wondering where the frack I've been. So, I'm going to just get straight to the point. Sorry that I haven't updated in a loooong time. In fact, in 5 days I would have not updated for a whole month, which is very unlikely of me. I've had writer's block the first few weeks of March, which sucked. And there's also the whole homework issue -rolls eyes-. There's also Confirmation preparations (teehee that rhymed xD) which have been turned up a level because there is about a month left till we receive the sacrament. Sorry again for the extremely late update (:O that rhymed too!).**

**But anyways, I was listening to some songs, and I found a bunch that I haven't listened to in a while. I found one called _Anybody _by _Jesse McCartney_. It's an amazing song, and in a way, I can relate to it (not as literal as the lyrics get, but I can still relate). That song isn't mine, obviously, so I'll have another disclaimer under this, but you can skip it if you want to. Hell, you can even skip this.**

**(If you're still reading this A/N, then, you now know that there's an added flashback in this chapter that hasn't been featured in any other chapters I've written for this story. XD Just thought I'd let you know.... -cough-)**

**Disclaimer: -groans- Ok, so lets get this straight. I don't own anything but the storyline/plot of this story. Oh! And a couple characters. :) My girls own themselves, I own me, and Disney owns HSM (right?). I don't own any hit songs, sung by amazingly talented music artists/groups; such as _How Do You Sleep_, and _Anybody_ by _Jesse McCartney_, _Superhuman_ by _Chris Brown__ ft. Keri Hilson_, and any other songs you know of that I've used before. But if you don't recognize any lyrics, they're mine. I'd tell you if their mine. They copyrighted. Mentioning that.... ** **All rights go to their rightful owners. xD**

* * *

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 25:**

It's been a few days since Jason, Shane and Nate have been let in, and the atmosphere around Shane and Troy has shifted. When the gang got together at lunch, they would always share stories. A couple days ago, Shane and Troy got to talking. They talked about how things left off after they left the sports camp they had entered a few years before. That place was where they became best friends, but now it didn't even seem like they knew each other.

Ever since Shane asked Gabriella where the gym was, Gabriella and Shane have been hanging out more.

_"If you want, I can show you around later." Gabriella offered._

"_Sure, that'd be great." Shane replied, smiling. "I'll meet you back in the lounge?"_

"_See you there," She agreed._

As the days passed, my girls and I have taken turns on surveillance duty. From what we've seen so far, Troy has had his eyes on Gabriella more then usual lately. We can say that he definitely took the advice I had given in the message I wrote the day the three brothers came. Everyone was in the lounge talking to each other. Troy was talking with Nate and Jason while keeping an eye on Gabriella and the door. He knew that she had offered Shane a tour around the place. His plan was to follow. He knew it was wrong, but he needed to look out for her. _I need to know what Jay meant when she said that one of them has changed, and that I wouldn't like it. _Troy thought to himself.

The door shot open and all heads turned to the door. Greetings were exchanged as Shane walked in, looking like he just finished taking a shower. He took a seat next to Gabriella, who was sitting a bean-bag chairs away from Troy. The flat screen T.V that the boys were using to watch a basketball game, blacked out and clicked to a frame of my office.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! THE GAAAAAAAAAME!" The guys all screamed, even Shane.**"Don't worry, I paused the game for you."** Ilaughed.** "I just wanted to inform you all that today's Friday. You can go home after we finish up in a couple hours. You won't need to worry about your stuff going missing so you don't need to take your bags home. But I do suggest that if you have trouble with your laundry, you bring those clothes home. People do need to breathe," **I joked as I saw everyone turn to Chad.

"What?" He asked, looking around at everyone. "My clothes smell fine!" Chad grabbed his shirt and sniffed it. I could have sworn his face went pale for a few seconds. "On second thought, maybe I should ask my mom to teach me how to do laundry." He released his shirt form his hand.

**"That would be very much appreciated, Chad. Anyways, that's all. So have a good rest of the day."**

**No One's POV:**

The screen clicked off, and the game popped back on, resuming from where it had stopped. All the boys cheered and leaned in closer as one player threw the ball, passing to another player who was at half court.

"COME ON!" Chad yelled.

"SHOOT!!!" Troy and Shane yelled at the same time. They were rooting for different teams. Chad, Troy and Shane were all for the Lakers. Jason, Ryan and Nate were Lakers fans too, but today, they changed their minds and went for Rockets. They all slowly got to their feet, waiting for either a block or a basket.

The game was slowly coming to an end; Rockets behind the Lakers by a couple points.

"LET'S GO MING!" Jason screamed.

"BLOOOOCK IT!" Nate yelled after.

"SHOOOOOT!" Chad, Troy and Shane all screamed. The time was slowly dropping, and the buzzer sounded. The ball had just left the player's hand and was flying to the basket. _SWISH!_

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm telling you, Ming lost his game." Chad said, patting Jason on the back.

"He should have blocked it," He said, sadly.

"Yeah, I know. I mean… his weakness is shooting, not blocking." Ryan shook his head. Nate walked over to the remote and turned the T.V off.

"Boys…" The girls mumbled, rolling their eyes.

"You love them," Chad said, walking over to Taylor and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"EW! GET A ROOM!" Jason said, throwing a piece of candy at the couple.

"Why don't you just leave?" Chad said, referring to everyone.

"Cause if we do, we don't wanna walk back in here and smell se---" Nate was cut off.

"OKAYYYY! That's enough Nate. Who wants food?" Sharpay offered and got up.

* * *

After they had digested some food, everyone went to talking and started to make plans for the weekend. Sharpay wanted to bring Zeke to the mall and offered Ryan (who was on the phone with Kelsi) to go with her, bringing Kelsi along of course. So he asked her while they talked on their cell phones. Chad and Taylor were going to the movies, the Gray boys made plans about rehearsing some songs, which left-

"Gabs? You wanna hang out after this? We could go to the park, or… whatever." Troy asked.

"I'd love to. Are we walking back?" She asked.

"No, I brought my motorcycle over." Pointing to the window, which lead to a small parking lot. Sure enough, his motorcycle was there. "We can go to our houses, get changed if you want, and head over to where ever."

"Ok. I promised Shane a tour around, so I'll see you in a few than." She waved as Shane came over.

"Later," Troy mumbled and walked outside to give his motorcycle a tune up.

Everyone started filing out of the building and out to the parking lot. While waiting for Gabriella and Shane, the gang, Nate, and Jason talked it up by the cars (and Troy's motorcycle). The talking had stopped when voices and laughter were heard, coming from the doors of the academy; Shane and Gabriella, of course.

"Ella, you wanna get going? I was thinking of what we should do, and ended up with us going to the movies, then the park and then getting you home for your curfew." Troy suggested, grabbing his helmet off of the handle bar.

"That sounds fun! What movi—"

"Gabby, I thought we were gunna go see a movie tonight though? Remember when I asked you? When we were in the music room? You said yes," Shane said, butting in.

"Oh my gosh! I did! Shane I'm sorry, I forgot I had plans with Tro—"

It was Troy's turn to cut Gabriella off. "Hey, it's fine. You can go hang with him." _Seeing as you've been hanging with him since he got here._

"But I thought we were going to—"

"It's fine, I'll just be at home if you need me." He zipped up his red jacket.

"Troy—"

"Gabby, if he said that it was fine with him, than we can go. We're watching a horror film, ok?" Shane said. Troy's ears picked up to that statement. He knew Gabriella didn't like watching scary movies.

"Ella doesn't like watching scary movies," Troy said what he thought.

"Well then, if she gets scared, I'll protect her." Shane winked at Gabriella, making sure Troy saw. He made every word was audible to everyone, especially to Troy. Truth was, Gabriella actually loved watching horror movies. She wasn't scared when a scary scene would come on. Well, she wasn't as scared as Sharpay and Taylor. The only reason she had told everyone she didn't like watching them was because Troy offered his chest, or shoulder, to her if she couldn't handle the scene. She looked over to Troy and saw him looking at her.

"Ella's curfew is—" Troy began.

"11:00pm; I know." Shane finished.

"Yeah," Troy sighed._ How could he know? He's only been here a few days. I hate him. –groan- This must have been what Jay was talking about. –sigh- He's become a jerk._

"Is that everything; nothing else? We're kinda late for the movie, so can we keep this moving?" Shane said as if he were aggravated. "You know what? Let's just go, Gabby." He laced their fingers together, and walked off with her by his side; leaving the gang behind; leaving Troy wishing that that was his hand, leaving him to wonder if he would ever get to tell Gabriella his feelings toward her.

"Troy, you ok?" Chad asked, seeing his friend start the engine of his motorcycle.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"Normally when someone replies to an 'Are you ok?' saying 'I'm fine,' means they aren't." Sharpay said, from her pink convertible, with Taylor in the passenger's seat, and Ryan and Chad in the back.

"Don't you have places to go?" Troy shouted, annoyed. They all went silent. After a while, they quietly said their goodbyes, and left; which left: Troy, Jason and Nate.

"You sure you don't want to hang with us, Troy?" Nate asked, getting into Jason's car.

"We're going to be jamming at one of our uncle's music studios," Jason added. Which was true; their uncle, the one who owns Camp Rock, has studios and studios everywhere.

"I'm gunna pass. I have some things to do," Troy said, putting on his helmet and zoomed off.

Troy had zoomed from the academy to his house in less then 10 minutes. He wanted to take his mind off of Gabriella; he had to. As soon as he saw his house come into his vision, he rapidly drove on to the driveway, opened the garage door, and parked his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and jacket, and tossed both items on to the handle bars of his motorcycle. The second he walked into his house, his mother engulfed him in a gigantic hug.

"Sweetie! You're home! Where's Gabby? I thought you two were coming back here," Lucille said, releasing her son.

"Gabby? Oh she's out… places. " Troy sighed inwardly. "If it's ok with you, I'm going to skip dinner tonight." He said, removing his shoes as his father walked in.

"No problem, son. They've been drilling you that much?" Jack said, patting Troy on the back.

"…You have no idea." Troy chuckled to himself thinking of the time Jay had drilled them on the ropes and through the sensor beams 2 days in a row. He faked a yawn and said, "I think I'm just going to go take a nap. If you don't find me later, I'm out for a walk."

"Ok, if you do for a walk, bring a sweater or something. It's supposed to rain later on this evening." Lucille suggested, pushing her son up the steps.

* * *

An hour and a half later found Troy stepping out of the house, putting on his shoes and hoddie. Troy turned to lock the door, and began his search for a place to calm him down, a place that would clear his mind of all thoughts; a place where he knew he could get some rest. Troy tried to get some shut eye, but his mind wouldn't let him. His mind going against what his body wanted; it wanted sleep.

After making his way around the high school, and through the park, Troy ended up at the oh-so-familiar pond that he would always go to when he needed time to himself. One of those times was a couple years ago, when his mother threw him a birthday party, and the Montez's were still no where they knew of.

_**Flashback:**_

_The guests all stood quietly, not sure of what was going to happen, considering they didn't get the reaction they were all expecting. His baby blue eyes were fading to a dark blue colour, they started to form tears; tears that were dying to be set free. His friends noticed the change of eye colour and started to get worried. _

"_Troy?" The all said approaching him, he shook his head and with that he ran off. "Troy?!" Mrs. Bolton called after him, her smile fading into a frown. _

"_Um, we'll go see if we can catch up with him." Chad said._

_After a while of running and taking off shoes (Sharpay), they found Troy at a pond. He was sitting on the grass, next to the water; with his head down and his knees pulled up to his chest. _

"_Troy, are you ok?" Taylor asked quietly. He raised his head a little bit, so he could shake it. _

"_No." He whispered. They all sat down beside or around him. _

"_Why'd you leave?" Ryan asked. _

"…_I couldn't relive what happened last year." He said in a whisper. _

"_Oh…" They all said in the same tone. _

"_It's hard to let go of that memory." He said letting the tears fall. _

"_Yeah, we know Troy." Sharpay said, sighing. _

"_We get how you feel, man." Chad placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. _

"_I didn't even get to tell her how I felt about her." He said, more tears falling down his cheeks._

_I didn't even get to tell her how I felt about her. _"Well, that's going to change," Troy said to himself, still playing that scene over and over in his head. "Even if it ends up as a nightmare, I'm telling her."

Feeling a cold, wet drop hit his nose, Troy came out of the trance he was in and looked up at the sky. It was dark and dull outside, grey clouds began to form, ready for rain to fall. Normally, it would barely rain in Albuquerque, let alone in New Mexico, where around this time the sun was in mid-sky, making its way down for a sunset. Feeling a few more drops, Troy made his way to a tree and sat down. There, he pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, plugged the earphones into his ears and iPod, and turn it on, flipping through the long list of songs. He accidentally picked the wrong song, but decided to listen through it hearing the first couple verses of the song.

_**She left me hangin' by a thread again.  
I stood there waiting like a fool for her.  
I never dreamed that I'd be in this place,  
But here I am all alone.**_

_**It's not the first time that she's walked away.  
Changed all our plans within the blink of an eye.  
And looking back it's always been the same,  
But I refused to see it all for what it was.**_

After that verse, Troy remembered why he had downloaded this song. He remembered the lyrics, and what that song meant to him. He started singing along, looking at the scene around him._**  
**_

_**Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever**_

_**I wonder if she ever thinks of me  
And all the promises she swore to keep**_

_**Flashback: (Back when they were kids.)**_

"_Come on, I told you what I'm scared of. It's only fair that you tell me what you're scared of."_

"_Promise not to laugh?" Troy said, looking around to see if anyone was listening._

"_I'm not guaranteeing anything…" said Gabriella._

"_ELLA!" Troy gave her a serious look._

"_Kidding! I promise," She smiled sincerely._

"_I'm scared of…" He mumbled._

"_I'm sorry what?" Gabriella said, cupping her hand beside her ear, a symbol saying 'speak louder'._

_Troy sighed, "I'm scared of turtles." He looked up, "I have been ever since Gramps and Dad took me to the lake to go fishing. I went to lean over to see if I could find any fish, and a snapping turtle jumped out at me, and I swear I could have almost peed in my shorts." "There! I said it; you can go ahead and laugh." He mumbled._

_Gabriella smiled, "I promised I wouldn't, and I like to keep my promises." Gabriella said, hugging him._

_**Some nights I lay in bed just burning up  
'Cause I know that she's out with someone else**_

_**Flashback: (2 hours before.)**_

"_Why did I let her go with Shane? Shane's obviously in to her. She wouldn't have gone if I didn't push her to. Why am I such an idiot!?" Troy's voice yelled inside his head. "Why can't I do things right when they involve Gabriella?" He sighed, getting up from his bed to open a window to let his body cool down from the argument his mind and his heart just had.__**  
**_

_**I was the one who gave up everything for her  
When no one would listen I heard every word, oh  
It took me so long to see that maybe I am better off alone  
**_

Troy stopped singing, and thought over that last line.

_It took me so long to see that maybe I am better off alone… _

He thought about life without Gabriella. But when he did, it just brought back memories from when she _was_ out of his life.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Troy, why can't you just accept the fact that Gabriella is gone? She's never coming back!" Ryan yelled._

"_She probably moved, Troy! In fact, it's like, 99.99 percent positive that Gabriella Montez and her parents moved!" Sharpay yelled at Troy as well._

……_.._

"… _Why are you guys acting like this?! You guys are never like this when it comes to Ella!" Troy said, trying not to burst out into anger. _

"_We're not acting, Troy!" Sharpay yelled at him again. _

"_We're through with acting! We're done pretending!" Ryan yelled while getting up from the chair he was sitting in. _

"_You just hang around people, who have girlfriends and boyfriends and act all sad. And it gets to a point where you're annoying. You can't wait for her forever, Troy!" and with that, the twins left._

"Things are going to change, and if they don't I don't know what to do with the rest of my life." Troy mumbled to himself. He got up, and brushed himself off. He was about to take a step, but he heard another voice that was nearby.

"I don't know Shar... " The voice said. _It's Ella._ Troy was slowly making his way around the huge tree. He saw, that it was in fact, Gabriella and he began to make a break for it. Everything was running smoothly until the plan was snapped like a twig; literally. Troy looked down to see that he had stepped on a twig, making it snap in 2. He looked back to where he last saw Gabriella. She had stopped talking, and was looking around. "One second, guys." _She's talking to both of them, isn't she?_ _Shit, forget who's she's talking to, hide! _Troy saw many different hiding places, but none of them were around him; the hiding places he'd spotted were a running distance from where he and Gabriella were. Yes, he was a fast runner, but if he made any quick moves, Gabriella would notice.

"_Everything ok?" _Sharpay said from her phone.

"_Maybe going there wasn't a good idea, seeing that it is raining, and dark." _Taylor stated.

"_And you're alone." _Sharpay added.

"_Not helping," _Taylor hissed at Sharpay through her phone.

"Everything's fine, I just thought I heard a snap or something." Gabriella said, bringing her cell phone back up to the side of her face.

"_So… As I was saying, Troy looked pretty upset when you and Shane left." _Said_ Sharpay._

"I feel really bad about leaving Troy, but I really like him."

"_We know you like him, sweetie. But Troy might not wait forever." _Said Taylor.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gunna go head back now. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Gabriella closed her cell, and started walking away.

"Him? She likes Shane… I knew it." Troy said to himself, jumping off the branch he was standing on. He looked back up at the tree he was hiding in, and walked around the pond, making his way back to his house. "This can't go on forever,"

* * *

**A/N: The randomness between the guys and the basketball game was a slight result to me being bored and my writer's block. But other than that, that's basically it. It's a lot more then I would usually write, but I added more cuz I want to know if you guys still read my story. :( So if you're out there, after reading, can you review? It means a lot. :)**

**If I added your story to my alert/favourite list, and I haven't reviewed, it's cuz I don't have the time. But I promise, if I did add you to my alert/favourite list, you'll read a review from me sooner or later, (if I don't you can send me an angry PM).**

**BDAY SHOUT OUTS!**

**Mar. 1- Wifey, HBD! xD Lots of love, and R.I.P Shippo. (F)**

**Mar. 2- Linny! Chick, happy belated! :) Hope you had an awesome day. xD**

**Mar. 3- Mars! Happy belated! I loved the party. We're wanted, be jealous. xD**

**Mar. 8- Pa, getting old now, aren't you. -shakes head- JK JK! HAPPS BDAY xD(He's my ticket to a cell phone, so I'm hoping he doesn't go on the computer and finds my story.) ILY DADDY! (A) :)**

**Mar. 11- Samira and Sahand, happy belated birthday. Awesome party by the way. ;)**

**Mar. 23- Happs advance to Pats. Sorry I didn't go to your party, maybe next time though. ;)  
**

**Mar. 27- Ruggie, love, happy advanced birthday. xD Hope you have an awesome day when it comes. (Y)**

**Mar. 28- Happy advance bday to Shawn. The dude who is freakishly obsessed with animals, but is still my friend:)  
**


	26. Operation: Lockdown

**A/N: Hope you all had a Happy Easter. :) Fresh and Formal here, finally updating. Sorry it took me a while. I've been busy, preparing for Confirmation, grad dress shopping, fam jams/parties/hang outs, and trying to keep up with life itself****;**** you know, the usual****. Anyways, this is the chapter I wrote for you guys. Keep reviewing, please! Oh and read/review my other stories too, please?**

**Notes: ****Code Names- I'm Ninja Spy, Maine is Asian Princess, Mo is Peanut, and Chrissy is Mango. If you come across Operation: B n' E, in the chapter and you don't know what it stands for (coughmomocough) (xD), it means 'breaking and entering'.**

**Suggestions: I should have mentioned this a long time ago, but go read _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You_ and _Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy_ both written by _Ally Carter_. She is an amazing writer, and I love her spy books. :) The third book comes out soon! I can hardly wait, _Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover_.  
****

* * *

Chapter 26:**

It was now Sunday, and after a whole day of resting, lying around, and eating like pigs, I pulled Maine, Chrissy and Mo out of the lounge. We left the academy and made our way through the forest, back to the fence that was a couple blocks down from East High.

"What are we doing now?" Mo whined.

"Well, we are currently walking down the streets of Albuquerque, with a few people around doing their own things, but none of them know who we are, which makes our mission much easier." I replied, pulling tighter on the strap of my shoulder bag, which had gotten heavier due to the equipment I shoved in.

"And our mission is what exactly?" Chrissy asked from behind Mo.

"To get in there," I said, pointing and stopping in front of the high school.

"How do we do that?" Maine questioned.

"We put Operation: B n' E into action," I grinned.

"What's B n' E stand for?" They all asked.

I sighed, "Just follow me."

We made our way to the side of the school to the gym doors, and looked around to see if anyone was around; to our luck, no one was.

Chrissy went to open the huge red doors, "They're locked." She said, confused.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Mo, Maine and I all yelled; she just grinned innocently.

"Maine, pass me that clip in your hair." I pointed to one.

"Sure? Why are you- OHH!! I get it." Don't mind her; she has her moments. (Ahaha, all the way; right, chick? xD) I took the clip out of Maine's hand and undid it and slipped it into the key slot, using it as a substitute key. After a while of turning the clip around, there was a click.

I turned to the girls and said, "We're in. Let's move," I grinned as I ushered them into the gym, and closed the door behind us, making sure it was locked before making our way through the school.

It had been a couple hours since we entered the school, and in those couple hours I had checked up on the cameras I had put in a few months earlier, installed new ones in different places, and with the help of my girls, I had also put my ideas on to the playing field. Most of the ideas being confidential at the moment, but since none of you are Troy or Gabriella, I'll tell you. Why? Well, because that's just how I roll.

You see, I have a bunch of ideas that float around in my head, most of them taking up the space in my memory (it's true; the results are how short my attention span can be xD), but I'll keep the big, and I mean _BIG_, idea to myself.

The one that I feel like sharing, is an idea that will result in a lockdown, people get locked in different rooms of the school, which brings be back to: "_I needed the best 6 teenagers at East to help me solve an issue." _(…plus Nate, Shane and Jason now. Forgot to add them in before. :/) The "_issue_" being mysterious things happening inside the high school when no one is around. Hint: it's something like _The Night at the Museum_, but just not as elaborate.

We finally finished setting up; the cameras were all updated, sensors were installed, and the ideas have yet to be tested. I sent out a text to Taylor, saying that I needed them early on Monday morning. Not much later, I received her reply. We stayed the night testing everything out, and then surprisingly, we all fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Why are we at school? Summer is a time when you stay away from school as much and as far as possible," Troy said, adjusting his red flat cap so that the rim was at the front, providing shade.

"I'm not completely sure. Tay was the one who told us," Said Ryan.

"Jay said that she needed us here," Answered Taylor.

"She said that we've had enough training," Sharpay quoted, using air quotes.

"That it was time to put our skills to the test," Chad finished.

"What was that problem she needed us to solve anyway?" Gabriella questioned. "Something about things going wrong inside the school, right?"

"**That's exactly why, Gabriella."** My disguised voice echoed through the speakers that were set up outside. **"The doors are open, come right in."** They were did as they were told and walked through the halls of their high school. **"Now, I've been getting readings off this place, and it seems as though someone has been in the school when everyone has gone home. The strange thing is, there's no evidence whatsoever. I have Jason, Shane and Nate up in the vents, checking for anything unusual, they should be dropping down from the vent near the staircase as I speak."** As soon as I finished that sentence, a sound of something falling to the ground was heard, and they all rushed to the staircase.

"Jason! You go first," Nate's voice was heard.

"Why me?!" He hollered.

"'Cause you're the oldest!" Shane said.

"Well, why doesn't Nate go first! He's the youngest," Jason huffed.

"I'm too young to die!" Nate yelled, and it echoed through the vents.

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST JUMP DOWN?!" The Chad screamed.

"Here, we'll help you down," Ryan suggested and motioned Chad and Troy to follow suit. "Chad, you stay on the ground while Troy and I stand on the railing."

"Nate, do you have any equipment with you?" Troy questioned, looking up into the open vent, where all the brother's heads were sticking out of. Nate's head disappeared and shuffling was heard. Then his head popped up again.

"Yeah! I see we're you're getting at," He said, nodding. "We've got a grappling hook,"

"So find something steady to grip it on, then toss the other end down." Troy instructed. Soon after, a black rope shot out from the vent.

"WE'RE COMING DOWN!" Jason shouted.

"Nate go first; Jason and Shane make sure the grappling hook doesn't come loose," Chad said, as-a-matter-of-factly. As Nate came down, the girls yelled out a 'be careful'; the same thing when Jason and Shane came down.

"How are you guys going to get that grappling hook back?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll go up," Troy mumbled and climbed up the rope without any help.

"Careful, Troy!" Gabriella shouted. His response was a grunt when he banged his head off the top of the vent. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"I'm good, my heads hurting a little. How did you guys not hit you're head off this?" He asked, sticking his head out from the vent. He saw them shrug. "Heads up! I'm tossing the hook down," _Thunk._ "Pass me the cover thing,"

"Why? Aren't you coming down?" Ryan asked.

"Well, might as well finish the job while I'm up here." He shrugged and Chad jumped onto the railing, passing him the cover to the vent.

"**Great job, guys. Troy careful in there, there are some weak spots in those vents. The ventilation system is off at the moment, so you don't have to worry about anything."**We heard his muffled 'ok'. **"Did you three find anything strange?"** I asked.

"Nope," Jason replied.

"Not that I know of," came Nate's reply.

"I found a cookie! But it came out of my pocket. Does that still count?" Shane answered.

"**No Shane, that does not count." **I said.

"**Did any of you find anything, yet?" **I asked a few hours later. It was now passed lunch time, and after finding Troy in the café eating the food I had laid out, and letting the others eat as well, they went back to work.

"Nothing," was their response.

"**I'll try another scan. Use the walkie talkies to contact me," **I sighed, and let go of the button I was pressing on the microphone. "Yo, ladies! Did you chicks find out how Shane got that cookie?" I got up and jumped onto the couch in Principal Matsui's office.

"I have no idea," Chrissy shrugged.

"Don't look at me," said Mo.

"Maine… Did you give him a cookie?" I asked, suspiciously.

"…What makes you say that?" She replied, innocently.

"You did, didn't you!" I know it was her, but this is how we roll. We joke around while working, it's always how we made things happen. Some work, all play. xP

"Psssssh, no," She said, wiping her hands.

"You have something on your face," said Chrissy.

"Yeep, riiiight… there," Mo pointed.

"Is it crumbs? 'Cause those cookies were really crumbly," She wiped her face. "I mean… What cookies?" She said, trying to hold in her laughter, but once a giggle came out, we all broke into fits of laughter.

"_Are you chicks ready?_" I asked through the comm. unit I had on.

"_Yesh,"_

"_We're in position,"_

"_Hell to the yes_,"

"**The strangest things occur once the evening rolls in, so I want us to stay here over night. But for now, split up into teams of two. If nothing unusual happens, we'll leave and I'll—" **My sentence was cut off.

"That doesn't make sense! There's nine of us, that means if we split into teams of two, there'll be one person left over," Taylor calculated.

"Jay?" The all called out.

"Maybe she wanted three people in one group?" said Ryan.

"Never mind that! Why'd she cut out?" Gabriella questioned.

"Maybe she sneezed?" Jason suggested; they rolled their eyes.

"**Sorr—"**

"What?" Chad called out.

"Why is she being cut off?" Troy asked.

"**It's starting---"**

"What's starting?" They all asked.

"_Cut the lights in all the halls,_" I ordered.

"_We're on it!_" Mo's voice called, and they split up. They began silently running up and down the halls, clicking open the power boxes, pressing buttons while the power went down.

"What happened to the power?!" The girls of the group shrieked as the lights shut off.

"We didn't do anything," Chad, Jason and Shane said.

"We know you didn't," Ryan and Troy replied.

"You were right there," Nate added. "Maybe we should spilt up into teams now," He suggested. The dim light, coming from the sun setting came shining through the windows; they could barely see each other nod.

"I think each group should have at least one guy," Troy suggested.

"Good idea, Bolton." Shane said, moving over to Gabriella, when Troy stopped him. "What? Just following you're suggestion," Shane shrugged Troy's hand off his shoulder.

"I was also thinking, if three people were to stay in a group it should be you and you brothers." He replied.

"Troy's right, you do know each other the most." Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay said, seeing Troy trying to keep Shane away from Gabriella.

"I call Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. "He's my twin; I have a right to call him!"

"Chad's mine," Taylor said, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"Damn straight," Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulder.

"That leaves Troy and Gabriella," said Ryan.

"_This is going exactly as planned. If I could thank Troy for reading my mind, I would do it right now,_"

"_Shut up! They're right there!"_

"_Roger that!_"

"If anything happens, we have the walkie talkies, ok?" Nate said, pointing to his. They all nodded.

"Alright, bring it in," Ryan motioned for them to get in a circle. "Chad?"

"I'm on it," He cleared his throat. "WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS,"

"GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Troy?" Ryan glanced at Troy.

"Nate, Jason and.. Shane;" Troy looked around the circle, all of them waiting expectantly. "Welcome to the team," He patted their backs. "Nothing works without teamwork; that's why we have each other. Be safe," And with that, they went their separate ways.

_(This conversation is between my chicks and I, over the comm. units.)_

"_Man, I love that cheer."_

"_Don't tell me you're crying,"_

"_Shut up, Peanut! I'm just… tearing up. There's a difference,"_

"_Sure,_"

"_For all you know, this place I'm hiding in could be the reason why I'm tearing up."_

"_Where are you anyways?_"

"_In one of the lockers near the Wildcat statue, Mango; and damn does this one smell_!"

"_We're on our way, Ninja Spy!"_

"_Yo, Asian Princess?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Bring some of that nice smelling stuff you wear,_"

"_You mean the shampoo I use?_"

"_Oh, is that it? Hm… Eh, what the heck; bring it please?_"

"_You are so weird,"_

It was now pitch black outside, the Sexy Six, Gray Guys, and the ladies and I were scattered around throughout the whole building. They were having a conversation through the walkie talkies, and it went something like this….

"Do you guys see any signs of a power out-lit?" Taylor asked

"No, I can barely see anything!" Sharpay shouted.

_Thud. _

"What was that, Ryan!?" She yelped

"I don't know Shar… Stop yelling I'm right here!" He retorted.

"Guys, stop it!" Chad said, yelling into his and Taylor's walkie talkie.

"Will all of you shut up?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, what Gabs said!" The Gray brothers replied.

"Teamwork, guys; remember," Troy said, moving his and Gabriella's walkie talkie closer to him so he could be heard.

_Creek._

"Chad what was that?!" Taylor said, shakily.

"I-I don't know, babe." He answered.

_Click._

"Shane, Nate, whatever you two are doing I'm not falling for it!" Jason turned around looking at his brothers.

"We're not doing anything!" They defended. It was true; they were standing perfectly still, doing nothing.

_Whoosh._

"Troy, did you see that door close?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy.

"Yeah, I did. Come on, let's go check it out." He looked at her, then back at the door, took her hand in his, and went for the wooden door. They shook the door, trying to open it; trying to make it move, but nothing seemed to make a difference.

The others were having the same trouble. They did everything to try to make the entrances to the room they were in to open, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"We're locked in," They all sighed in defeat.

"_Nice job, ladies._" I said, as I looked at the screen of my laptop. They quickly ran to the place where I was at, and we watched as the other teens find a place to stay comfortable. "Operation: Lockdown, complete."

* * *

**Randomness: _17 AGAIN_ COMES OUT ON FRIDAY!! WHO'S GUNNA GO SEE ZAC EFRON AND HIS SEXINESS IN YET ANOTHER MOVIE!? xD**

**A/N: Anyways... (cough) Sorry for my little fangirl moment up there.... (clearts throat) That was it. :/ Not very happy with it. I know... It's too jumpy. But I have an explanation. I had to get the story moving along. I had to because... it's ending soon. Yeah, I know. Finally, right? :/ A couple more chapters left. Keep reading/reviewing. Lots of love, Ninja Spy. (L) **

**B-DAY SHOUT OUTS**

**Belated happy brithday goes to my Lola (lola=grandma. mom's side), my Lolo (lolo=grandpa. dad's side), Kian, and Kassidy and Kayleigh (the kambals (twins)). :) Hope you all had a good time on your birthdays. :)**


	27. The Three Things That Took Their Friends

**A/N: It's been a while. :| Like... 3 months. :| That's my bad, I've been busy. April was hectic because of Confirmation, May was... brain fart month. I seriously had no ideas for this story that month. And June was all about Graduation. Yes, I finally graduated - o6.17.o9. :) Class of 'o9, baby! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews to my other stories while I was busy. You know your reviews make me, and every other writer, happy. So hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HSM... except the posters and DVDs etc etc. I don't own any brands I mention either. If I did, do you seriously think I'd be spending my time writing fa-- actually... If I did have all that money, I think I'd still be writing. xD**

**R.I.P Michael Jackson (The King of Pop), Billy Mays (The OxiClean Dude) and Farrah Fawcett**** (A Charlie's Angel way back when) who died last month.**

**Random Fact: Kenny Ortega was working with MJ on his tour. The rehearshal pictures and video looked amazing. :(****  
****

* * *

**

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

**Chapter 27:**

**With the Gray Guys…**

"For a teachers' lounge, this is pretty boring," Jason turned over on his back to look at the ceiling.

"Jay could have at least sent in some cookies," Shane complained as his stomach growled.

"Aren't you bored, Nate?" Jason questioned. There was no response. "Nate," Jason gave Shane a look and they both got up from their places on the floor to search for their younger brother.

"OH! A FRIDGE!"

"Shane, don't break anything." Jason advised.

"Yeah, whatev-- THERE'S ICE CREAM IN HERE! Now if only there was a T.V ," Shane took the tub of ice cream, and a spoon and went through another door. "Nate, there you are! Shove over, will you?" Shane said, pushing Nate over more and sat down on the couch. Jason found a remote and pressed the 'on' button.

"CABLE!" Shane grabbed the remote.

"I'm trying to sleep," Nate started.

"And, you're problem is?" Shane asked.

"You,"

"You just need to let loose,"

"Both of you need to shut up. The girls are coming down here in a few," Jason but in. "So when they get here, you two better act like men, and not little girls." He huffed.

"Pft. Whatever, I'll go wait for them." Nate mumbled and left the room.

* * *

**With Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay…**

"Aren't you glad that we got stuck in the same room?" Sharpay questioned. Taylor smiled.

"Not really," said Chad. Ryan chuckled as he saw Taylor smack him up side the head.

"Do you think the plan is going well?" Ryan asked.

"Not sure, but I'm too lazy to buzz in Jay for info," Chad rolled onto his side. They were in the auditorium, gathered on the stage.

_Buzz._

"What was that?" Ryan turned his head in the direction of the noise.

_Beep. Beep._

"And that?" Chad looked in the same direction. Taylor got up and went behind the curtain. When she came out, a grin appeared on Sharpay's face.

"OUR PHONES!!" She squealed.

"Ms. Darbus took them away because of this girl," Taylor pointed at Sharpay after she took her phone into her hands. "She texted me, and I didn't have it on vibrate."

"Is it my fault that you didn't check to make sure?" Sharpay asked rhetorically.

"Forget that," Chad began.

"Why'd they go off?" Ryan finished. They watched as the two girls went through their texts and saw 'Gabriella Montez' pop up on the screen.

"Text from Gabby," They both said, still looking at the text.

_Gabriella Montez:__ where r u?_

_Sharpay Evans:__ we're still stuck in the aud._

_Gabriella Montez:__ and tay?_

_Taylor McKessie:__ me n chad found our way into the aud. n found shar n ry._

_Sharpay Evans:__ where r u and troy-boy?_

_Gabriella Montez:__ stuck in the library. need help tho._

_Taylor McKessie:__ w/ wat?_

_Gabriella Montez:__ well… me n troy r alone in a room._

_Sharpay Evans:__ and wats wrong w/ that?_

_Gabriella Montez:__ idk… its quiet; we're quiet.  
__Taylor McKessie:__gabs, just talk 2 the boy. he'll 4give you 4 standing him up._

_Sharpay Evans:__ tays got a point_

_Gabriella Montez__: k… ttyl. Ty._

"Did you get any replies?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah," She sighed. "They're in the auditorium. What are the chances of Ryan and Sharpay getting locked in there?"

"Chad and Taylor," He waited for her to fill in the rest of the sentence.

"Found their way into the auditorium."

"And we're stuck here," Troy groaned.

"What time is it?" Gabriella yawned.

"Why don't you take a look at your cell phone?"

"I turned it off; I don't want to have the battery die when we need to use it."

"Point taken," He rolled up his left sleeve and took a look at his watch, the watch that Gabriella gave him for his birthday. "It's late. We should get to sleep."

"There's this one couch in the back that's also a foldable bed," She said, walking to it. She took the cushions off and unfolded it.

"Nice," Troy chuckled. "You can sleep on it, I'll go find another couch."

"NO!" Gabriella practically yelled. "I-I mean… There's enough room for both of us on this one." She blushed.

"So… you get the right side," He said, knowing that she loved sleeping on her right. "And I'll have the left." She nodded and slipped her shoes off and laid down on, what was the couch but now, bed. Troy followed suit. Both were laying at the edge of the bed, nervous to turn around.

"Night," Troy called.

"Goodnight," Gabriella replied.

* * *

**Back With the Gray Guys…**

"Nate," Mo whispered as she kneeled in front of the couch Nate had fallen asleep on.

"Mmm, five more minutes Mom." He mumbled, turning to face Mo.

"I'm not your mother!" She slapped his arm.

"Ow!" Nate yelped. "Mo, hey babe."

"So now I'm your babe; not your mother?" She joked.

"I was sleeping," He defended.

"I know,"

"Kiss my arm better?" He questioned innocently.

"Nope," She began to get up.

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. "Why not?" He pouted.

"You called me your _mother,_ that's why." She huffed, and started wiggling in his arms, trying to get out of his grip. He grinned and kissed her on the lips; she instantly stopped moving.

"W-what was that for?" She whispered.

"For not kissing me," He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

"GET A ROOM!" Maine and Shane (hey; that rhymes!) yelled. I looked over to the two and shook my head. I heard the T.V's volume go louder. Chrissy and Jason were watching a show that I had no interest in, whatsoever.

"When are we doing the magic act?" Jason questioned, his eyes not leaving the T.V screen.

I laughed, "In a couple hours,"

"You mean we're doing this early in the morning?" Chrissy groaned as she saw my nod.

"You better rest up," I stated. "Especially the girls; we're going to be doing a lot of running around."

A few minutes after the television was turned off, Mo and Nate were already asleep in each other's arms, Shane had the ice cream box in his lap, and Chrissy had fallen asleep next to Jason, with her head leaning on his shoulder. Jason's head slid against the couch and it ended up on Chrissy's. Maine and I were the only ones who had yet to sleep.

"You good?" Maine said, sitting next to me on the floor.

"Fine, just… tired I guess." I shrugged.

"Sleep," She poked my side.

I laughed quietly, "You need it more than I do,"

"I'll sleep if you sleep," She grinned.

"Close your eyes then,"

"Not till you do,"

I laughed and closed my eyes, "Are your eyes closed?" I felt her lean into my side, hugging me. (Note that we are not lesbians. xD)

"Yeah," I secretly opened my eyes and took a peek at her. "Go to sleep."

"You're getting pretty good at that,"

"Eh, I hang around you too much." She joked; I rolled my eyes.

"Will you two just shuddup already?" Mo mumbled from her spot in Nate's arms. We laughed as she turned around, cuddling closer to Nate.

* * *

**With Troyella (Who are sadly not a couple... _yet_.)**

"Troy?!" Chad and Ryan yelled into their walkie talkie.

"Gabriella!?" Sharpay and Taylor yelled into the other walkie talkie.

"Are you two there?" Jason, Nate and Shane questioned.

"Urgh, where's the talkie, Ella?" Troy voice came out muffled, seeing as his face was buried in her hair.

"Here," She yawned, pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to Troy. She cuddled into his chest more.

"Yo," Troy yawned as well.

"Guys! You need to get up!" The boys yelled.

"It's starting up again!" The girls yelled over the boys.

"The doors should be open," Nate stated. "Go check."

"We're on our way," Ryan called. Troy shoved the talkie in his pocket. After breathing in some fresh air, he realized it was scented. And it smelled like vanilla. Only one person he knew smelled like vanilla.

Gabriella.

He tried moving his arm, but saw that Gabriella was cuddled next to him. _Is this…for real? Wait… Troy stop thinking of this! You need to get her up!_

"What'd they want," Gabriella rubbed her eyes; she tried to sit but, but couldn't. She felt an arm wrapped around her. She turned around and noticed that she and Troy had gotten closer in their sleep. "Um…"

Troy looked down at her, which he then knew was a mistake. It led him to looking into her deep chocolate coloured eyes. Gabriella, on the other hand, had gotten lost in his ocean blue eyes. They were brought back to reality by the sounds of banging on the huge wooden door that slammed shut earlier. The quickly untangled themselves from each other and put their shoes on. Troy rushed to put the couch back to its original form while Gabriella ran to the door, Troy close in step. Troy pulled and the door opened.

"Took you guys long enough," They all yelled.

"Sorry," The two looked down.

"What's gotten into you?" Chad questioned. Gabriella glanced up at Troy, only to notice that he was staring at her; she put her gaze back on to her shoes.

"Guys, over here!" Shane's voice echoed as he and his brothers ran down the empty corridor.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at the two and shared a knowing smile. They both grabbed one of Gabriella's arms and walked off, behind the brothers. Chad and Ryan grinned, and nudged Troy's arm.

As soon as they all caught up, lightning struck and thunder crashed; it started to pour. The windows in the hallway suddenly opened and the wind blew in.

"Close the windows," The girls screamed, slightly getting soaked.

"We're on it," Jason, Chad and Ryan yelled over the wind. Seeing they needed more help, Troy moved away from Gabriella's side to close the rest of the windows they others had missed. Gabriella felt Troy's presence disappear and saw him by the windows. A figure clothed in black ran past her, Sharpay, Taylor, Shane and Nate.

"Did you see that?" Gabriella asked, nervously.

"That creepy black thing that just ran by?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Who ever didn't see it should be dubbed crazy," Nate stated.

"It's headed toward Jason!" Taylor yelped.

"JASON!" The five of them yelled. The four boys by the windows turned around. They all saw the figure but as soon as they lunged to push Jason out of the way, the figure had already grabbed Jason's arm and pushed him out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jason's voice faded. They all ran to the window and looked out.

"He's," Ryan started. "Gone." Shane and Nate gulped.

"Did any of you see where that _thing_ went?" Chad asked, looking around.

"No," Said Troy. "Let's hope we don't see it again." Little did they, Troy and Gabriella, know that there was way more in stall for the gang.

"Have you reached Jay, yet?" Gabriella questioned.

"Nope," Troy sighed. "The storm is only letting the talkies work if they're in a certain distance with each other."

* * *

They were now gathered in the cafeteria. The rain had increased but the lightning and thunder wasn't as frequent as they were before. Everyone was silent, especially Shane and Nate. The others didn't want to push. They had lost their brother to a _thing_; the _thing_ still being unidentified.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Ryan stated. "Anybody want anything?" A series of 'no's' where said, and Ryan got up.

"I'll come with," Sharpay said. "I want to see if they have my food somewhere in there." Everyone had their eyes on the twins, waiting for them to hurry back. They had half more of the cafeteria to cross when…

"GUYS! WATCH OUT," Chad and Taylor yelled. Ryan and Sharpay turned around. Ryan grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her down, ducking away from the _thing_. The figure had swooped down from the top of the stairs in attempt to grab the twins. It kicked the wall to try to gain speed. Sharpay and Ryan stood at the wrong time, and the _thing _got to them.

"LET GO OF US!" Ryan yelled, trying to get the figure to release them.

"OH MY GOSH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Sharpay squealed. As soon as they were hovering over the top of the stairs, the figure magically landed on the floor with Ryan and Sharpay at hands, and then disappeared.

Chad, Taylor, Shane, Nate, Gabriella and Troy were now walking quickly through the hallways. They had decided that every time something happened, they would move into a different part of the school, hoping that the _thing_ wouldn't follow them. But, man, were they wrong.

"Turn here," Taylor pointed. They filed into the science room, closing the door before sitting down in the seats.

"Have you noticed that, that one figure isn't always the same?" Shane stated.

"The first one was tall," Taylor noted.

"And the one that got Ryan and Sharpay was not that much shorter than the first," said Chad.

"I think they're people," Gabriella said.

"I do too," said Troy.

"What makes you think that?" Nate questioned.

"They're wearing clothing, we all know that." She listed, "The first was wearing black and white Converse."

"The second stood out more," Troy said. "Lime green and black Converse."

"Converse is a pretty popular brand with these people," Nate commented.

"Can't blame them," said Shane. "Converse is a pretty awesome brand."

"Now's not the time to be talking about shoes," said Taylor.

"Yeah, you sound like a bunch of girls." Chad said, earning glares from both his girlfriend and Gabriella.

"You owe these girls an apology," A figure said, walking through the door.

"I thought you locked the door!" Gabriella whispered.

"I thought so too," Chad replied.

"Say sorry, _Chad_," said the figure.

"It knows my name," Chad's voice was filled with terror.

"Say it,"

"I'm sorry, girls!" He squealed like a girl as the figure grabbed his shirt. Behind the person was Nate. He swung his leg, making the person fall, bringing Chad down with them. Troy tried to grab for Chad's hand, but the person did a flip and pulled Chad up. This time it was the person's turn to take a swing at Nate; they were victorious. As Nate fell to the floor, the figure ran out with Chad. The five that were left, ran out the door to see if they could catch up, but when they looked into the hallway, no one was in sight.

Again, they relocated; this time, into the gym.

"We're running out of places to go," Troy stated.

"We need to find whoever is behind this," Gabriella added.

"I'm getting tired of this," Taylor sighed.

"I'm tired in general," Shane yawned. "What time is it?"

"4:58 in the morning," Nate answered. Shane's eye lids began to drop. "Shane now is not the time to sleep!"

"Especially when the _thing _is back with another _thing_," Troy pointed to the ceiling, where the two people came soaring down.

"This other one's wearing Converse boots," Shane noted.

"Thanks for noticing," The figure wearing boots said. "In return, I'm taking Nate."

"I call Taylor," The first figure that they saw said. Troy and Shane were about to take their friends back, but the two had already flown off.

"SHANE! TELL TROY! TELL GABRIELLA! TELL THEM!" Nate yelled before he disappeared.

"And then there were three," Shane sighed nervously.

"Tell us, what?" Troy and Gabriella eyed him.

He swallowed hard, "That," He sighed. "I--"

* * *

**A/N: Oh damn! Cliffhanger! :O Mo if you read the chapter, I'm hoping I get a review from you. :P I added some Monate moments in there. **

**So guess what the next chapter is. The last one to this story. :( Hope I get some reviews. -crosses fingers-**

**BDAY SHOUT OUTS (There's gunna be so many...)**

**May: Kiana, my sister Judith, my aunt, my cousin May, Robin, John and if I didn't get you, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! xD**

**June: Ricky, Isaac, Bobby, Yvette, Crista... Again if I didn't mention you I wish you a happy birthday anyway! :)**

**July 1st: CANADA! Happy belated birthday Canada! 142 years old, _eh_? Getting pretty old, _eh_? Try including '_eh_' in every sentance you speak on Canada Day. ;P My friends and I tried, but it got annoying afterwards. xD Hope everyone had a happy Eh Day yesterday. :)**

**July 2nd: Miss Ashley Tisdale; happs 24th! Hope you have a good vacation in Hawaii. :)  
**


	28. The Truth Is Told

**A/N: If you're reading this, I would like to thank you for coming back after the (two year) break I took from this. I know I suddenly just stopped updating, but I've been extremely caught up in life. **  
**Finished with elementary school, and moved into high school. Exams aren't as bad as the teachers put them out to be.**  
**My grandfather passed away in January, and that pulled me off writing for a while, as well.**  
**I'm now moving into my sophomore year in high school, which means my writing has probably (more like hopefully) changed for the better. I've learned a lot during my freshman year in my Academic English class. **

**There's a special guest in this chapter. She was supposed to be mentioned earlier, but I don't think I wrote her in. (Hint: Smitchie fans will love/hate me :O)**

**I think I wrote this chapter longer than the other chapters. Anyways, I know you're probably just going to want to read the chapter, so on with the story (after the disclaimer)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or Camp Rock (which I mentioned in this chapter). I don't own the characters (other than myself, friends who are featured in this story, and names of characters that you don't recognize). I don't own any brands I mention either. Lastly, I don't own the song _How Do You Sleep_ - _Jesse McCartney_, or any of the other songs I may have mentioned throughout the story.**

**

* * *

**

**How Do You Sleep: A Troyella Story**

* * *

"_SHANE! TELL TROY! TELL GABRIELLA! TELL THEM!" Nate yelled before he disappeared._

"_And then there were three," Shane sighed nervously._

_"Tell us what?" Troy and Gabriella eyed him._

_He swallowed hard, "That," He sighed. "I-"_

**End of Chapter 27.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 28:**

"Spit it out already, Shane!" The two yelled.

"That I…" He coughed out.

"Will be coming with me," I said, swooping down from the staircase.

"And who are you exactly?" Troy questioned.

"That information is or me to know and you _not_ to find out," I said coyly while walking up to Shane. I made a move to grab onto his arm but got brushed off instead.

"Who says I want to be killed off by you?" Shane glared, stepping closer to Troy and Gabriella.

"Did I say I was going to kill you?"

"No, but you've kidnapped all our friends," Shane glared.

"Listen. If you just walk around that corner, everything will be fine." I pointed towards the end of the hallway.

"You can't tell him what to do!" Gabriella shouted.

"You're right," I sighed. The three of them went silent. "But I can have my friends take him away." I banged on a locker and my three friends came out of three different lockers.

"Woah," Shane looked at each of them as two of them grabbed on and one attached him to the rope I had come down from. "Guys! Help!"

"We're trying!" Gabriella yelled as she ran towards me. "Troy, try to stop them from capturing Shane,"

"I'm working on it," He was behind Shane in no time. "Will you three twerps disappear already?" He sighed, irritated.

"Not if we can help it," The tall one growled. "Peanut, do something!"

"Why can't A.P do it!" She groaned as she finished attaching a hook to the rope.

"Hello! I'm kind of busy at the moment!" She was also trying to hook the rope on.

"Fine," She sighed and jumped onto Troy's back, using her hands to cover his eyes.

"Hey, kid! Get off of me!"

"What do you want from us?" Gabriella inquired, throwing a punch.

"Calm down; no need to start a fight," She had me backed up against the wall.

"This fight started a long time ago," She growled. "You took our friends away."

"It's not like I killed them or anything," I shrugged.

"Jason fell out the window!" She yelled, poking my shoulder. I brought my hand up and smacked it into hers, bringing it behind her back as I moved as well. (You know how police do that thing… yeah, on with the story.)

"He's fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Gabriella demanded. "You guys are from West High, aren't you?"

"They're too young to be in high school," Came Troy's voice.

"Peanut!"

"What? You said to do something; jumping on this dude's back was all I had in mind."

"No, watch out!"

She looked down and saw Troy's hands lifting her arms, "Hey! Don't touch me!" She yelled and bit one of his hands.

"OW!" Troy immediately dropped her.

"Hmph! Shows you not to mess with me," She huffed and went to help the other two.

"So if you're not from West High," She kicked her leg back and pushed me to the ground. "Where are you from?"

"I'm not from here," I grinned.

"Why are you invading East High?"

"We're not," I stood up and smirked, which I knew ticked her off. She punched me, and I punched back.

"Finished!" I heard them shout.

"Pull the ropes!" I managed to get out while dodging another punch Gabriella threw at me. I turned to see that they did as they were told and Shane went flying and disappeared.

"Shane!" Troy yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Shane's voice seemed to carry out from where ever he had ended up. Gabriella had stopped attacking, and Troy had stood still, not caring about his throbbing hand.

"What do you want from us?" Gabriella turned to all four of us and whispered.

"Turn the lights back on," I whispered to Mango. She walked over to the fuse box and began pressing buttons. The power came back on. We all squinted from the new lighting. The storm came to a halt and the sun began to shine its way through the clouds. I walked towards them and took their hands.

I took them towards the enormous windows and stepped back as they stood there. I placed their hands together. They each pulled a confused face, and looked down at me and back at my friends. We all pointed out the window.

There, on the side walk, they saw Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Shane, Nate, Taylor and Chad holding up signs with huge colourful writings on each one.

"_**This could be the start of something new**__,_" They both read out loud.

"That's the song that—" Troy got cut off.

"Who are you?" Gabriella spat.

"If I told you who I was, you would yell at me; you would hate me."

"Try me," She dared. I looked towards my friends who, at this point, had no idea what to do.

"I'm Jay,"

"HA! Very funny! Jay's the one who told us to investigate around here. Jay's the one who trained us. Jay-" Troy got cut off again.

"Jay… J stands for Jezeth," I turned the voice device off and sighed. I took off the mask and looked through my bangs to see Gabriella's face.

She scoffed, "I can't believe you." I shrugged. "You could have hurt someone doing all those stunts you pulled! Jason could have died falling out that window! You did this just for fun, didn't you?" Gabriella yelled. "I thought you were so much better than this. You're such a kid! You need to grow up,"

_**CRACK! **_

_ Don't mind that, that was just the final nerve I had left in me._

_ I wasn't a kid._

_ Not anymore… and I had to let it out._

"I seriously do not want be told to grow up!" I yelled. "I'm trying to live my life to its fullest, because no one knows what's gunna happen next." I took a breath. "That's why I decided to set you guys up." I said quietly. "Your friends tried, and they failed. I gave it a shot because I can't _not_ help people out." I shuffled my feet. "Sometimes, I set people up with who I think they should be; who they should be with; who they want to be with, but are just to chicken to tell that person they have feelings for them." I looked up at Gabriella. "I thought that I could do that with you and Troy. But you can't say I didn't try, right?"

I took one final glance at the others, and ran.

I ran as far and as fast as I could go.

I ran away from them.

"Jezeth!" I hear Gabriella call after for me, but I just kept running. I sprint through the hallways, making my way out the front door of East High.

I stopped to catch my breath when the gang came strolling to my side.

"How'd it go?" Ryan questioned.

"They're together now, right?" Chad asked.

I didn't bother to answer. I began to turn the corner in the parking lot, finding my way to the park.

"Which way did Jezz go?" Gabriella immediately questioned as she and Troy set foot on the parking lot ground.

Everyone shrugged, "She walked off in that direction." Chad pointed down the street.

"Great," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

**At the park…**

Toddlers ran around the jungle gym, climbing the monkey bars, and sliding down the slides while their fathers talked about last night's sports games. This left the mothers to sit on the park benches, talking to one another but, at the same time, skillfully keeping an eye on their children's whereabouts.

I sat quietly underneath an old, oak tree, closing my eyes, trying to clear my mind of the last few minutes.  
After what seemed like a half hour of doing nothing but enjoying the cool, New Mexico breeze, I opened my eyes only to see a couple of kids making their way out of the sandbox, and to the swing set. The girls of the group sat down on the swings and the boys began to push them.

"La dee dah dee dah," They all giggled cheerfully.

They were happy. Life was easy for them.

I wish I could say the same for me.

"Shane, where are you?" A female voice suddenly came flying through my ears. There was a pause; she was on the phone. "You've been acting weird lately, Shane Gray, and I wanna know why," That's weird- she knows Shane.

Why does she sound familiar? My eyes shift around the park trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. There were still children on the jungle gym, and their parents were still catching up with each other. I turned my head at the sound of a twig snapping in half.

"And don't tell me you've been busy touring! I know that you, Jason and Nate are done with the tour," She glared, keeping her head down while talking on her cell phone.

Mitchie Torres.

Oh, my gosh! Mitchie Torres is in Albuquerque!

And she's talking to Shane! Well, more like yelling at him, but still.

"You've missed dates, ignored my phone calls and barely replied to any of my text messages. I want to know where you are," Mitchie demanded. There was another pause, but this time it was longer. I could picture Shane trying to explain himself, but stuttering- lost for words. "Stunt training? Is that the best excuse you could come up with? Shane, I'm done with your excuses. I want the truth," She sighed. "I'm at the park near the school Gabby goes to,"

Hold up! Mitchie knows my cousin?

"I won't be here long. If you want to save our relationship, I suggest you get here soon,"

Shane and Mitchie are dating? I knew it! Wait 'till Maine hears about this!

Mitchie sat down on the opposite side of the tree I was still sitting under.

I wanted to talk to her, but I'm awestruck. I'm sitting in the presence of Mitchie Torres- the girl who changed everything around at _Camp Rock_.

"Shane's been helping a friend out," I blurted out.

I heard her shifting around the tree only to appear by my side, "Can I ask who that friend is, and who you are?"

"We're the same person- Shane's friend, and I. I mean, people call me Jay," I was rambling.

She laughed, "You're a fan, aren't you?"

"You could say that, but I wouldn't think much of it if you meet my friends. They're much bigger fans of your work," I mentioned. "As well as Connect 3's,"

The smile on her face faltered a bit, "What was Shane really doing here?"

"He really was helping me!" I defended. "I asked Jason, Nate and him to help me try to get my cousin with this guy,"

"Shouldn't your cousin…." She dragged on. I assumed she wanted my cousin's name.

"Gabriella,"

"…Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" She gasped.

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's her,"

"Gabriella and I used to be best friends! But I had to move because of my mom's work," She frowned. "She moved away when I had the chance to visit. We lost contact. I haven't seen her in forever,"

"I think you'll be seeing her in a couple minutes," I assured her. "Knowing the gang, they most likely chased after Shane after you hung up on him."

She smiled softly, "As I was saying before… your cousin should be doing this on her own. If Gabriella wanted to be with this guy, she'd go for him."

"I would think so too, but things are different with these two. They've been best friends since they were born," I stated. "They both didn't want to ruin the friendship they have."  
"Did whatever plan you had in mind end up working?" Mitchie questioned.

"It would have if I didn't go overboard with all the stunts I pulled," I sighed again. "I think she hates me,"

"Don't say that! Gabriella is not one to hate. She's your cousin; part of your family. I'm sure she was just shocked that you went through a lot to try to get their relationship started,"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

After a moment, I said, "They're here."

"What?" Confusion laced within her voice.

"Shane and everyone else," I pointed behind us, towards the entrance of the park.

"How did you do that?" Mitchie asked, amazed.

I shrugged her off, climbing up the tree. "Don't tell them I'm here,"

"You should talk to Gabriella, not hide from her!" She yelled as I stopped halfway up the tree.

"Fine," I sighed once again, carefully jumping down the tree.

Sounds of footsteps became louder and louder as they neared Mitchie and I. The footsteps were soon muffled as they made their way onto the grassy area of the park.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, I'm sorry!" Shane's voice boomed.

"There are other people here, Shane," Nate stated.

"You don't want anyone to notice Connect 3 roaming around, do you?" Jason questioned, keeping an eye out for possible paparazzi.

"Jason's right," Sharpay commented. "But if there happens to be any paparazzi, I'll be glad to pose in your places," She flashed a cheeky smile. Everyone else rolled there eyes as they continued to follow Shane in his search for Mitchie.

"Mitchie," Shane sighed. "Where are you?" Suddenly he saw two figures across from where he was standing. The taller figure met his gaze, and they suddenly began walking towards each other. The other figure and the rest of the gang followed suit.

"I'm sorry," Shane and Mitchie exclaimed at the same time.

"You're sorry; what for?" Shane questioned.

"For putting our relationship on the line," Mitchie softly said. "I just wanted to know why you were too busy for me."

"I'm never too busy for you! I was just helping a friend," He said.

"Your friend told me all about it," Mitchie nodded towards me. I felt everyone's eyes settle on me.

Maine, Chrissy and Mo ran towards me, "Jez!"

Gabriella gave me a look that said she needed to talk to me. I sent her a look back that said we could talk later.

"You okay?" Maine questioned. I nodded and silently told her to follow me. Chrissy and Mo followed after us.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for feeding you all those excuses," Shane began. "And for ignoring your calls and everything else that I've done to make you feel like I didn't care for you."

Mitchie laced her fingers with his, "You're forgiven."

"Awwwwh!" The girls giggled.

"Why can't you be like that?" Taylor glared at Chad.

Chad held up his hands in defeat, "Sorry baby!" The guys laughed at Chad's stupidity. Taylor rolled her eyes. The rest of the girls laughed at they relationship they had; always fighting.

Jason turned back to Shane and Mitchie whose faces were latched onto one another's. "Ewh! Get a room,"

Shane and Mitchie pulled apart, "You're just jealous."

Jason scoffed, "Whatever you say."

"Stop bickering and introduce us to your girlfriend," Sharpay and Ryan, being the twins that they are, said in unison.

Shane smiled widely, "Everyone this is my gorgeous girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. Mitchie, this is Sharpay and Ryan, Chad and his girlfriend Taylor, Troy and," Before he could finish introducing everyone, Mitchie cut him off.

"Gabriella," Mitchie smiled.

"You know Gabby?" The Wildcats asked.

"We used to be best friends,"

"We still are," Gabriella smirked. "You just missed out on a couple of important moments in my life."

"You still singing, Best Friend?"

Gabriella let out a laugh, "If you could even call it singing. How have you been after all these years, Best Friend?"

"I've been good. I found my way around _Camp Rock_ and I found my way into this boy's heart," She smiled happily, poking Shane in the side.

Troy, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke up, "If you two are dating, why have you been hitting on Gabriella?" Everyone turned to face Troy, who was standing behind the rest of them.

"Troy," Chad and Ryan warned.

"Listen man," Shane began.

"What kind of boyfriend does that to his girlfriend; go behind her back?" Troy questioned. Shane began to panic.

**

* * *

Back with me…**

Maine, Chrissy, Mo and I were sitting in the pretend car that was parked next to the jungle gym. We were sitting there, in silence, for quite a long time. There was a comfortable silence between us, and neither one of us wanted to break it.

"What happened when I left?" I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Shane got a phone call from Mitchie," Maine giggled.

"But then he started pacing," Mo butted in.

"Not like you noticed," Chrissy said, raising an eyebrow. "You were sucking faces with Nate half the time."

Mo gasped, "I was not!"

"Sure, sure," I laughed.

"Whatever, Shane and Mitchie are happy- I'm happy," Maine said, sighing contently.

"I think you jinxed it already," Chrissy and Mo said, wide eyed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maine and I asked. Mo and Chrissy just pointed back towards the field where the older teens were.

"What's Troy doing?" Asked Maine.

"He's… yelling at Shane?" I said, uncertainly. We got out of the pretend car and made our way towards the gang.

**Back with the gang…**

As soon as I got to the field, I saw Mitchie let go of Shane's hand.

"What's he talking about, Shane?"

"I was just helping Jay, remember?"

"So flirting with Gabriella is '_helping_'?" Mitchie retorted.

"What's going on here?" I asked, pushing through Jason and Nate.

Ryan looked down at me, "Troy brought up the part of the plan where Shane flirted with Gabriella."

"That was just part of the plan, it wasn't real!" Shane said to Troy, but also to Mitchie.

"So you were doing it for fun?" Troy growled. "Or maybe you were doing it to hurt Gabriella?"

"Troy, you're making a scene," Gabriella whispered from behind him.

"Brie, he led you on and you haven't done anything about it!"

"Troy," I moved so that I was in between Troy and Gabriella, and Shane and Mitchie. "It was part of the plan; _my_ plan. Remember? I screwed everything up. Don't get mad at Shane or anyone else. They were just trying to help," I turned to face Mitchie. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. Shane was helping me; you can talk to him on your own to reassure yourself."

Mitchie took Shane's hand and led him to the tree we were sitting under before everyone got here.

"Everything that happened back there was part of my plan; the stunts, the tricks… everything. I asked Jason, Nate and Shane to fly down here to help. I knew that you were good friends with them, especially with Shane. That's why I specifically asked Shane to get close to Gabriella," I notice Gabriella slip away from the gang. "I knew it would bring you to your senses," I explained. "I asked everyone to put on an act to get you and Gabriella closer than you already were."

"So everything that Shane said to her…?" Troy didn't need to finish his question for me to answer.

"Was to get you to notice that Gabriella, at anytime, can slip away from you," I finished.

"With that said," Taylor began.

"I think you should go get your girl," Sharpay finished, pointing in the direction of the pond Troy found.

**At the pond…**

Troy walked through the tall, forest of trees and past the small, green bushes. The air smelled fresher in this part of the park. It calmed Troy.

"Hey," Troy greeted softly, not wanting to startle Gabriella.

"Hi," She turned her head away from the small pond. Troy sat down beside her.

"How's life?" He questioned, gathering grass between his fingers, breaking pieces in the process.

She giggled, "Really, Troy?"

"I'm being serious," He laughed.

"Confusing," The smile on Gabriella's face faded. "My cousin has been interfering with my life. Sometimes I just want her to grow up,"

"Maybe it's not her that needs to grow up," Troy suggested.

"What are you trying to imply?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm implying that you should talk to her," He shrugged, playing with a leaf that had fallen.

"I've tried talking to her! She keeps walking away," She growled.

"Then you should go after her," Troy stated. "Like how, you try to walk away from our feelings, but I just have to go after you."

"I should go talk to her," Gabriella lowered her head, her bands acting as a curtain- hiding her face away from Troy.

"Brie," Troy said dully. "This is what I mean."

Troy and Gabriella's phones vibrated.

_**We went back 2 Troys. Fam BBQ.**_

Troy let out and annoyed sigh and stood up. He was caught off guard when Gabriella took his hand and led him towards the Bolton household.

**

* * *

The Bolton's backyard…**

The Wildcat Moms were in the gazebo chatting about whatever came to mind while Sharpay and Taylor caught up with Kelsi, including Mitchie into the conversation.

"I told your uncle you guys needed a basketball court up at _Camp Rock_," Jack, Troy's dad, smirked.

"You three really need to work on your defense," Charlie, Chad's dad, commented as he gave Vance, Ryan and Sharpay's dad, a high five and patted Kevin (Kelsi's dad) on the back.

The boys had just finished a scrimmage game; the dads against Zeke, Chad and Ryan, Shane and Nate (subbing in Jason when needed).

Much to their disappointment, the fathers had won.

Gabriella had just walked in through the gate with Troy in tow.

"Troy! You just missed us beat your friends in a game of basketball," Vance laughed. I think he was just shocked that they were able to do it.

Gabriella's hand slipped out of Troy's and he immediately felt empty. He watched as she headed towards me.

"And the score was high, too," Kevin hollered. "What was the score again, boys?"

They held their heads down in shame, "95 to 81."

Troy laughed, "Fourteen point lead."

"We would have won if Jason faked left, and not right," Zeke commented.

"Everyone knows that Coach says to fake right," Chad said, sighing.

"I'm sorry I don't go to East High," Jason huffed. The men on the court all laughed.

"And then she was like, '_What ever major loser_!'. I'm just standing there thinking who the hell says that anymore?" Mitchie finished telling her story.

"Apparently she still does," Gabriella joked, leaving the girls to laugh.

"Hey Coach! Do you have anymore barbecue left?" Taylor questioned, turning to face the patio.

"Just cooked up another batch," He smiled. "Anyone want seconds?" The boys on the basketball court ran towards the patio, while Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi ran after them, knowing that if they didn't at least try, the boys would get all of the food.

"Troy, do you mind us going up into your tree house?" I questioned as Troy got his plate filled with another piece of his father's famous barbecue.

"As long as you don't fall this time," He joked. I rolled my eyes and began climbing the wooden ladder.

"You should go talk to your cousin, Gab," Mitchie playfully poked Gabriella in the side before leaving to get more food.

Gabriella sighed and thought about what Troy had said to her earlier, _"Maybe it's not her that needs to grow up."_

Gabriella stood up and made her way towards the tree. She heard laughter coming from the tree house and began to regret even standing under the tree. She hesitated at first, but Troy's words echoed through her head again, _"Maybe it's not her that needs to grow up."_

She began to climb up the ladder and once she planted her feet on the wooden floor, she poked her head through the makeshift window.

"Can I come in?" Everyone stayed silent. "I apologize for the way I acted towards you. I wasn't thinking right,"

"You were thinking perfectly fine," I rolled my eyes. "You want me to grow up, I get it. But you need to understand that even though I may be entering high school next year, I don't want to fully grow up. I am a teenager, but I can still be a kid at times. That's who I am, you can't change that,"

"I know I can't change you. I don't want to change you because you, baby cousin, are perfectly fine the way you are," Gabriella smiled softly. "Even if you are a little nosy sometimes,"

"We're sorry if we scared you with all the stunts," My friends and I apologized.

This time, Gabriella stayed silent.

I sighed. "I knew how much you like Troy. Your friends were tired of you and Troy just sitting around letting your feelings go to waste; I wanted to help end that."

"I know you're just trying to help," Gabriella stated. "But if Troy and I were meant to be, something would have already happened."

"You should let him talk," Maine suggested.

"Yeah, he looks like he's been waiting for a chance to talk to you in private," Chrissy said, pointing to where Troy was catching up with Shane, Jason and Nate.

"We've talked," Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Did you let _him_ finish talking?" Mo questioned.

"Did you let him even _start_ talking?" I rebounded. Gabriella stayed quiet. "If you want you and Troy to move on to the next level, you should stop hesitating. Troy has always been there for you, nothing will change that."

Gabriella looked like she was deep in thought.

"Girls, time to come down from that tree!" Lucille shouted. "The sun is starting to set and it's getting chilly out. If you don't come inside now, I'll be forced to come up there myself to bring you down," We all looked at each other and ran for the ladder.

Everyone began to file into the Bolton's house. Troy was behind everyone, slowing down his walking pace.

"_If you don't tell her now, there may never be another chance!"_ Troy thought.

"Let him talk," I said sternly, 'accidentally' bumping into Gabriella so that she was next to Troy.

As the sliding, back door closed shut, Gabriella let out a nervous sigh.

"So, can we finish the conversation we had earlier?" Troy shyly questioned, standing behind her. "It will only be a minute, promise." He smiled innocently.

"Uhm, okay." Gabriella gave in.

Everyone was in the kitchen, trying to get a glimpse of what Troy and Gabriella were doing. Jack even opened the window to, quote, '_let some fresh air in'_. The Mommy Wildcats squealed as Troy took Gabriella's hand in his, but they let out a sigh as he walked her towards the garden.

He sat down on the grass, as did she.

"So, um," Troy let go of her hand, only to use his own to run through his hair. He took a deep breath, "Do you remember our freshman year; how we met again at the dance?" Troy questioned.

A smile crept onto Gabriella's face, "Of course I do."

"That's when you took my breath away," Troy admitted, looking down at his cold hands. "That's what bugs me." He rubbed his hands, trying to warm them. He felt Gabriella's eyes burning through him.

"What?" Gabriella didn't quite understand what Troy was talking about. "What bugs you?" She waited for him to continue.

"You took my breath away, and I still don't have it back," Troy hesitantly took her hand in his. "Not since you left in the eighth grade, and defiantly not now. You still take my breath away, Brie." He looked up her, smiling. "Every time I see you, you brighten up my day. I don't know, you just… you make my day. If we ended up arguing eighteen times that day, it still would have been perfect. And it was just because you were there with me," Troy let out a content sigh. Gabriella looked at him, trying not to tear up.

"Troy, I—"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I really like you."

"I like you too," Gabriella grinned.

"As your best friend, it's been my job like you. If I didn't, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't like you?" He joked and Gabriella giggled. "But then, as girly as this may sound, I started to get butterflies in my stomach whenever you were around," Troy admitted. "I started to think that maybe we should stop being best friends because best friends don't get butterflies when the other's name is mentioned."

Gabriella frowned, "You wanted to stop being my best friend?"

Troy nodded slightly, "But that was only because I wanted to be your boyfriend."

"If that was your way of asking me to be your girlfriend-" Joked Gabriella, but she was silenced when Troy's lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

"Gabriella Montez, will you give me the honour to call you my girlfriend?" Troy whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Of course," Gabriella smiled as she looked into Troy's eyes; cobalt blue meeting caramel brown. As the sun began to set, Gabriella wrapped her arms around and let her fingers lace into Troy's sandy, brown hair. This time, it was Gabriella who leaned in for the kiss.

"FINALLY!" A round of hoots and hollers came from inside.

Troy laughed as Gabriella smiled into the kiss.

Troy wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella, pulling her into his lap, "With you in my arms, and our family and friends around, my life is perfect."

"Mhmm. It's finally starting to feel like summer," Gabriella smiled happily, kissing Troy once more

* * *

**A/N: I feel like there was a lot of filler. If anything does not make sense, it's because my mind isn't working until after noon. **

**"FINALLY!" After 27 chapters, I finally had Troy and Gabriella get together!  
**

**Well, this is it guys! This is the last chapter for _How Do You Sleep_.**  
**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and put this story on alert. Thanks for adding me to your favourite author's list too!**  
**You guys have been amazing.**  
**Want to do me one more favour before you go? Click that review button down there and put a smile on my face. (:**


End file.
